La asistente de Rokudaime Hokage
by Lu Lein
Summary: –Ahora bien, Kakashi, ya que no puedes llegar temprano a la torre Hokage ni resolver todo ese papeleo que tienes en tu escritorio me veo en la necesidad de obligarte a que consigas una asistente. Y ya tengo a alguien en mente –dijo el anciano. / ¡Kakashi es nombrado el sexto Hokage y su asistente es Hinata! / Terminado.
1. Tsunade renuncia

**Aclaraciones: Lo sabemos todos, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago esta historia como una manera de liberar mi loca imaginación. **

**El fic se sitúa obviamente después de la cuarta guerra. No los interrumpo más, espero que les guste n_n**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La asistente de Rokudaime Hokage**

**Capítulo 1: Tsunade renuncia**

* * *

Todo parecía indicar que sería otra mañana rutinaria en Konoha… pero no.

La tranquilidad de aquel día fue interrumpida por culpa de Senju Tsunade. Shizune se había desmayado cuando escuchó lo que la rubia le dijo al consejo de ancianos de Konoha. Siendo sincera, Shizune supo que aquello estaba por venir cualquier día de éstos pero jamás se imaginó que ocurriera de esa manera y por esa razón.

Los ancianos estaban con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión. La princesa Senju estaba renunciando a su puesto como Godaime Hokage porque estaba… ¡embarazada!

Shizune yacía en el suelo mientras que Tsunade permanecía de rodillas frente a los ancianos.

— Pero no se preocupen, no sería digno de mí dejar mi puesto sin antes haber pensado en alguien para que sea mi sucesor –acotó la rubia – Por eso quiero recomendar a Hatake Kakashi para ocupar el lugar de Rokudaime Hokage.

— Naturalmente que tiene que ser Kakashi –dijo la anciana sintiéndose un poco más recuperada –Después de todo, él fue elegido tu sucesor cuando estuviste a punto de perder la vida, Tsunade-hime.

— Bien, entonces desde ahora, creo que ya no tengo que usar esto –Tsunade se levantó y empezó a quitarse la capa verde que tenía inscrito por detrás las letras de Godaime Hokage – ¡Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí! –sonrió, despidiéndose de los ancianos y levantando a su amiga Shizune aún desmayada, colgándosela encima del hombro para salir de allí.

— La nieta de Ichidaime Hokage renunciando a su puesto por un embarazo, eso fue demasiado extraño –declaró Homura quitándose sus gafas para limpiarlas.

— De cualquier manera, me da gusto que Tsunade-hime esté tan feliz –dijo Koharu limpiándose una lagrimilla que había escapado de su ojo –Bueno, lo que tanto nos temíamos por estos meses, hay que avisarle a Hatake Kakashi que finalmente él será el nuevo Hokage. Voy a enviarle un mensaje. Que Rikudo ampare a Konoha…

* * *

**.**

**.**

Eran cerca de las doce del mediodía. En el solitario cementerio de Konoha había únicamente una joven de ojos pálidos visitando una tumba en concreto. Hyuga Neji se encontraba descansando en paz y seguramente estaría muy feliz si viera cómo su prima favorita le estaba colocando un adorno de girasoles grandes en su espacio. Hinata estaba tarareando una canción tranquila mientras arreglaba los girasoles, sonreía levemente al ver su trabajo terminado.

— Quedó lindo –musitó una voz detrás de ella, sobresaltándola un poco.

Hinata volteó hacia atrás y vio a un ninja de cabello plateado que observaba con detenimiento la tumba de Neji. Inmediatamente la peliazul se levantó, colocándose a un lado del sensei.

— Perdona, no quería importunarte. Vine aquí para dejarle esto a Asuma –le mostró un desarreglado ramo de flores –Se me cayó en el camino y quedó hecho trizas, entonces te vi acomodando esos girasoles con tanto esmero y pensé... "Tal vez Hinata-chan, que es kunoichi y que seguramente fue entrenada en el arte del Ikebana, pueda ayudarme"…

— N-no diga más, Kakashi-sensei –sonrió –Permítame esas flores, por favor –le dijo, extendiendo sus manos para recibir el ramo que Kakashi le dio.

— En verdad te lo agradezco, te voy a deber un favor así que puedes pedirme lo que sea –sonrió levemente y se rascó la nuca apenado.

— N-no se preocupe –contestó Hinata –Vayamos a la tumba de Asuma-san para acomodar bien las flores.

Ambos caminaron un poco, la tumba de Asuma no estaba muy lejos de la de Neji. Llegando, Hinata se hincó y ágilmente acomodó las flores de una manera hermosa.

— Listo. ¿Q-quedo bien?

— Muy bien. Muchas gracias.

Apenas Kakashi estaba por decir algo más cuando un ANBU se presentó tras ellos, llegando de la nada.

— Hatake Kakashi, tengo un mensaje para ti –dijo el ANBU entregándole un pequeño pergamino y desapareciendo después de que el sensei lo tomara.

Kakashi leyó con atención y al término frunció el ceño, gesto que preocupó a Hinata.

— Per… perdone la indiscreción pero, ¿ocurrió algo m-malo?

— Bueno, creo que eso depende de tu perspectiva. ¿Qué tan malo es que me hayan elegido como Rokudaime Hokage?

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos ante la sorpresa.

— Oh… F-felicidades, Kakashi-sensei –sonrió feliz.

— Gracias pero, no estoy muy convencido de querer ser el nuevo Hokage. Además, me pregunto qué habrá pasado con Tsunade-sama.

— Oh, n-no se preocupe, ella está emb… Nada –había sido descuidada y por casi revelaba algo que no le correspondía, pero se había detenido a tiempo. Aun así no pudo evitar que su sonrojo tomara sus mejillas.

— No me digas que nada –se molestó Kakashi un poco – ¿Qué es lo que quisiste decir, Hinata-chan? ¿Emb? Mnn… ella está emb… ¡Embarazada!

— ¡No! –Gritó entrando en pánico – ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir, Kakashi-sensei!

— Claro que sí –entrecerró los ojos. Fue entonces que Hinata cayó en la cuenta de que Kakashi no tenía más su sharingan. Ambos ojos eran oscuros. Lo único que seguía inamovible era esa cicatriz horizontal sobre su rostro, y su máscara, claro.

— E… es de vi-vital impor-tancia q-que vaya ya mismo con el co-consejo de Konoha, K-kakashi-sensei –le recordó Hinata hecha un manojo de nervios.

— De acuerdo, de todos modos tengo que ir, pero tenemos una plática pendiente Hyuga Hinata –la miró fulminantemente y después desapareció tras una cortina de humo.

— Yo y mi gran boca –se quejó Hinata, preocupada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Los ancianos estaban sentados en sus respectivos puestos. Para cuando Kakashi llegó había pasado media hora desde que le mandaron llamar. El jonin pidió permiso para entrar a ese cuarto de madera y luego se hincó con respeto frente a los ancianos.

— Hatake Kakashi, llegas tarde –se molestó Homura.

— Lo lamento, ya venía de camino cuando una chica indefensa me pidió ayuda para que arreglara unas flores por ella.

— Sí, claro. Bueno, la razón por la que te hemos llamado ya la sabes. La antigua Godaime Hokage; Senju Tsunade, te ha recomendado para ser el nuevo Hokage, y realmente Koharu y yo no podemos estar menos de acuerdo con la recomendación de Tsunade-hime.

— Un momento, hay ninjas mejores calificados que yo para ser Hokage. Ahí tienen a Nara Shikamaru…

— Hatake Kakashi –lo detuvo Koharu –Tú no eres quien deliberará quién será el Hokage de Konoha. Te hemos elegido a ti y esperamos que aceptes tu nuevo puesto. Konoha te necesita, ciertamente eres el mejor candidato para convertirte en Rokudaime Hokage.

— Sí, lo siento. ¿Tsunade-sama se encuentra bien? ¿Por qué repentinamente ha dejado su puesto como Godaime?

— Eso es información clasificada –respondió Koharu tajantemente.

— Pero si voy a ser el Hokage, tengo derecho a saber la razón por la que mi antecesor renunció.

Koharu lo miró duramente.

— Está bien, Kakashi chismoso. Tsunade-hime no está en condiciones de desempeñarse como Godaime debido a su actual estado de embarazo y su nueva familia. ¿Satisfecho?

— En realidad quisiera saber quién es el padre.

— La ceremonia de nombramiento se celebrará mañana a las once de la mañana, trata de llegar temprano –dijo Homura, cortando el chisme.

Kakashi lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y finalmente se resignó, después de todo él ya lo veía venir tarde o temprano.

— De acuerdo. Con su permiso, me voy.

Kakashi desapareció tras una cortina de humo dejando solos a los dos ancianos.

— Pero Koharu, ¿Crees que Kakashi llegue temprano para la ceremonia?

— Descuida, que la ceremonia iniciará a las trece horas –rió ligeramente haciendo sonreír a Homura.

Esa noche Konoha dormiría sin Hokage, pero a partir de mañana un nuevo rostro se esculpiría en el monumento de los Hokages.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer! Y si dejas review ya sabes que te amo! :)**


	2. Indisciplina

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi... que probablemente me dará un próximo disgusto pero tengo esperanzas en que no sea así. **

**Disculpen la enorme espera, la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir porque me han encargado mucha tarea y tenía algunos examenes... y reprobé uno :( jaja, maldita sea. Pero bueno, espero que me puedan comprender. Gracias de antemano por la paciencia. **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La asistente de Rokudaime Hokage**

**Capítulo 2: Indisciplina**

* * *

Cuando despertó de su hermoso sueño Kakashi vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya iba tarde pero no le importó. Se hizo su desayuno pacientemente pero no lo comió porque no tenía nada de hambre, se duchó y vistió con parsimonia y luego salió de su departamento a paso lento rumbo a la torre Hokage donde lo esperaba un tranquilo consejo de Konoha.

Aquello se le hizo extraño al peliplateado, el que nadie le reprochara que estuviera tarde. Lo cierto era que la anciana Koharu había hecho la artimaña de darle un par de horas adelantadas a Kakashi para que éste llegara temprano a la ceremonia. Tácticas de mujeres, nunca fallan.

La ceremonia dio inicio cuando Kakashi se puso de rodillas en el centro de la habitación media iluminada por antorchas. Le parecía más que se iba a llevar a cabo un sacrificio humano que un nombramiento. El par de ancianos; el antiguo equipo del sandaime, se levantó y recitaron un montón de códigos que por poco hacían que el peliplateado se durmiera… y apenas habían pasado 10 minutos.

* * *

.

.

**Seis horas más tarde.**

Kakashi estaba sentado en su nuevo escritorio observando la oficina. El hombre estaba vestido con la indumentaria de Hokage, las holgadas capas blancas y el sombrero triangular. Odiaba esas ropas, eran demasiado grandes para él, probablemente después se daría a la tarea de conseguir que le ajustaran su nuevo uniforme a modo de que a él le gustara, como ocurrió con Tsunade.

Apenas era el primer día de trabajo y ya tenía montañas de papeleo por hacer y además tenía hambre pues aquél nombramiento había durado muchas horas, sin embargo también quería leer su preciado libro Ero, lo que le dejaba el tiempo recortado para que tuviera que elegir cómo gastar sus minutos libres, si entre comer o leer un rato.

Qué difícil decisión para Hatake Kakashi.

Mentira. Finalmente decidió leer. Había prometido que solo un capítulo, pero vamos, así somos todos los lectores, prometemos un capítulo y leemos veinte. Kakashi ya iba en el 25 cuando sintió que su estómago estaba ardiendo de hambre, pero se prometió leer solo un capitulito más. Cinco minutos después Hatake Kakashi cayó desmayado de hambre.

— ¡Pero ahorita no hay camas disponibles por el virus reciente que se presentó en Konoha! –gritó una enfermera histérica mientras empujaba la camilla del reciente Rokudaime.

— ¡Es el Hokage, no podemos dejarlo sin atención médica! Sakura-chan, ¿qué podemos hacer? –chilló la otra. Ambas enfermeras y los camilleros se quedaron observando a Sakura.

— Mnn… -se quedó pensativa –Saquen a Ebisu del cuarto 46, a fin que solo tiene anemia por causa de hemorragias nasales –dictó y los demás enseguida la obedecieron. ¡Oh, Sakura, qué inteligente, algún día heredarás el hospital de Konoha y que Rikudo ampare a todos!

* * *

**.**

**.**

El trino de los pajarillos de afuera empezó a despertarlo poco a poco… y también la infernal luz del día que dejaba pasar la ventana abierta que se encontraba a un lado de su cama. Kakashi empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos y descubrió que estaba en un cuarto blanco, lo primero que vino a la mente es que estaba en… sí… ¡En el cielo! Seguramente había muerto por no haberse alimentado a tiempo.

"Obito, Rin, Sensei… al fin estaré con ustedes…" pensó y sonrió.

— Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei –escuchó una voz agradable y volteó. Había ahí un ángel de ojos sin iris.

— Ángel-san… por favor guíame… -suplicó.

El supuesto ángel se quedó sin habla, con una ceja levantada.

— Atrás, Hinata-chan, seguramente se golpeó la cabeza –escuchó una voz ruda acercándose hasta que se encontró con una mata rosa frente a él. Y un ceño fruncido. Muy fruncido – ¡Kakashi-sensei, eres el nuevo Hokage por si lo olvidas! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir al hospital desmayado por falta de alimentos?! ¡Estoy completamente segura de que fue por ese maldito libro otra vez!

— Ah, ya veo… estoy en el hospital –dijo Kakashi con cansancio y tranquilidad –Lo siento, no había comido nada en todo el día y estaba leyendo Icha Icha, se me fue el tiempo volando –rió ligeramente, despreocupado.

— ¡Ah, no tengo paciencia para esto! –gritó la pelirosa –Hinata-chan, te lo encargo. Haz que coma lo más que pueda.

— ¡Hai, Sakura-chan! –asintió.

Hyuga Hinata estaba practicando en el hospital bajo la supervisión de Sakura para lograr obtener un ninjutsu médico básico ya que hacía falta alguien con esa experiencia en su equipo y gentilmente Hinata se ofreció, aprovechando que moldear chakra era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Hinata le acercó la charola donde estaba la comida del paciente.

— Hay g-gelatina verde…

— Iugh –se quejó Kakashi.

— Ensalada de z-zanahoria y repollo…

— No me gusta –negó con la cabeza.

— Puré de tomate.

— No, no, no –negaba.

— B-brocoli –tartamudeó empezando a ponerse nerviosa, ese era el último alimento.

— Odio el brócoli.

— ¡O se come lo que le está ofreciendo Hinata o vengo yo y se lo meto por donde no le entra el sol, Kakashi-sensei! –lo amenazó Sakura con voz de shanaroo quien escuchó todo porque se había quedado afuera dándoles unas indicaciones a unas enfermeras –Hinata-chan, dime si tienes complicaciones –le habló con voz dulce.

— Hinata-chan –le habló Kakashi riendo nerviosamente – ¿Me pasas la gelatina, por favor?

— ¡Hai!

— Qué bien portado –comentó una voz vieja. Era Koharu quien estaba entrando a la habitación –No te conocía esa faceta de obediente y amable, Kakashi.

— Es que Hinata tiene unos ojos tan lindos que siempre me sale la amabilidad junto a ella –dijo con sarcasmo y Hinata se sonrojó a la vez que daba un paso atrás.

— ¿Me explicas por qué el Rokudaime Hokage se desmayó de hambre en su primer día de trabajo? –le pidió la ancianita haciendo una sonrisita tierna. Claro que por dentro era bien maldita, eso lo sabía Kakashi de sobra.

— Verás… -se rascó la nuca.

— Pobre de ti si me dices que fue por leer ese condenado libro, mequetrefe –entrecerró más los ojos, si eso era posible.

— Claro que no fue eso, Koharu-sama.

— Sumimasen –Hinata se inclinó en una reverencia –Pero Hokage-sama está mintiendo. La razón por la que fue ingresado al hospital fue por falta de alimento por leer ese libro que siempre tiene en la mano –confesó sonrojada mirando al suelo.

Kakashi estaba sin habla y en shock. ¡Hyuga chismosa! ¿Y a ella quién le había preguntado? No podía creerlo de ella, tan buena y santa que la creía, la que no rompía ni un plato. ¡JA! Las seriecitas siempre dan sus sorpresas.

— ¿Algo qué decir, Kakashi-mentiroso? –Koharu alzó una ceja.

— Que me arrepiento de mis actos –juró solemnemente con la mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados. Koharu le impactó su puño cerrado en la cabeza. Para ser una ancianita todavía tenía mucha fuerza. Kakashi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apretó los dientes – ¡Itai!

— Y ahora deja de hacerte el tonto y vuelve a la torre Hokage a resolver tus asuntos. Hyuga-san, gracias por tu sinceridad –Hinata le dio otra leve reverencia y después Koharu abandonó la habitación reiterándole a Kakashi que lo quería a más tardar media hora en la torre Hokage.

— Gomen, Hokage-sama –se disculpó Hinata –Demo…

— Está bien –la detuvo. La seriedad había regresado al rostro del peliplata –Hiciste lo correcto –se encogió de hombros y empezó a levantarse por la orilla contraria.

Hinata se ruborizó totalmente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio media vuelta para salir corriendo de la habitación. Kakashi la observó huyendo, preguntándose por qué lo había hecho, no era como si él le fuese a pegar por decir la verdad ni mucho menos… pero… de repente cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado. Abrió grandes los ojos y rápidamente miró abajo. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No podía ser posible. La bata estaba demasiado pequeña y toda abierta por detrás.

¿O sea que…?

¿Acaso ella… había mirado…?

— De-mo-nios –musitó dejando caer su frente contra la palma de su mano.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Una semana después.**

—Se desmaya de hambre por leer un tonto libro en su primer día y no comer. Llega tarde a todas partes. Tiene montañas de papeles en el escritorio sin resolver. Llegó tarde a la reunión de bienvenida con los otros Kages. Se queda dormido en algún rincón de la torre Hokage. ¡Este tipo quiere que lo despidan, Koharu! –musitó exasperado Homura.

— Lo sé, lo sé. No creas que no me doy cuenta. Kakashi se está tomando esto a juego porque Konoha goza de un tiempo de paz, si hubiera problemas Kakashi no le daría la espalda a su aldea.

— ¿Y mientas estamos en tiempos de paz, tenemos que soportar esto? ¡Porque yo no puedo más!

— Es justo lo que él quiere, Homura, no pierdas la cabeza. Hay que ser más inteligentes que él.

— ¿Qué propones?

Koharu sonrió malvadamente.

— Hay que llamar a Kakashi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kakashi caminó dentro de la habitación con su característico andar desgarbado y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, aún usaba el uniforme tradicional de los Hokages. Los ancianos estaban frente a él mirándolo fijamente. Homura tenía el ceño fruncido y Koharu estaba abanicándose tranquilamente.

— Camina recto, Kakashi-flojo –lo regañó Homura viéndolo como si fuera la cosa más fastidiosa del mundo. Bueno, es que lo era en esos momentos.

— ¿Para qué me mandaron llamar? –sonrió a través de su máscara.

— Ya te darás una idea, mocoso –le gruñó el anciano.

— Soy todo oídos.

Koharu se levantó de su lugar y lo miró fijamente.

— En vista de que no puedes organizar tu vida solo debido a tus muy peculiares y muy molestas costumbres…

— ¿Sí?

— Hemos tomado una decisión.

— Y la aceptaré –asintió.

Koharu sonrió de medio lado, esperando a que Homura hablara.

— Ahora bien, Kakashi, ya que no puedes llegar temprano a la torre Hokage ni resolver todo ese papeleo que tienes en tu escritorio me veo en la necesidad de obligarte a que consigas una asistente. Y ya tengo a alguien en mente –dijo el anciano.

— ¿Pero qué? –la sonrisa se le borró de golpe y aquello los ancianos lo disfrutaron –No necesito un asistente.

— ¡Pero claro que sí! –intervino Koharu –Kakashi, eres un niño, ya he visto como tienes tu oficina, no, no, no, totalmente reprobable. Te lo has ganado a pulso, necesitas un entrenador de disciplina.

— ¿Un entrenador? ¿Yo, Hatake Kakashi, ex ANBU, el copy ninja, el hijo del colmillo…?

— ¡Tú, maldito Rokudaime! –lo señaló Homura enojado – Y como escuche otra negativa haré que se consideren prohibidos los libros hentai en Konoha con pena de muerte.

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y bien, quién es mi asistente? Si se puede saber…

— Hyuga Hinata –respondió la anciana.

— ¡¿Hyuga Hinata?! Oh, no, creo que ella me odia.

— Eso creo yo también, y por lo visto está muy comprometida con la verdad, lo que la convierte en la candidata perfecta para ser tu asistente. ¿No estás feliz, Kakashi-baka? Habías entrado muy sonriente, ¿no?

Los ancianos tenían unas sonrisitas triunfales mientras Kakashi tenía una mirada peligrosa y los brazos cruzados, totalmente inconforme con esa decisión.

Misión de Kakashi: Hacer que lo despidan como Hokage.

Misión de Hinata: Convertir a Kakashi en un Hokage digno.

¿Quién cumplirá su misión?

* * *

**Creo que la mayoría se llevó una sorpresa con el embarazo de Tsunade XD La verdad es que me encanta la pareja que le tengo, ya lo descubrirán próximamente. **

**Y sin más preámbulos contesto sus adorables reviews que ya saben cuánto me encantan:**

**uchihinata-20: **Hola, querida! Mi primer review! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Lo de Tsunade creo que todos se lo preguntaron XD Su embarazo y el responsable saldrán más adelante. Cuídate mucho bastante! Te mando un enorme abrazo!

**Nanao: **Hola, Nanao! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Qué bueno que te reíste, porque la verdad el humor batallo bastante para que me salga medianamente decente, jeje, cuídate muchísimo! Y muchas gracias!

**Diana Marcela-Akemi: **Hola, querida! Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer! Los capítulos trato de que sean cortos, según yo para actualizar más rápido, jaja, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente. Lo de Tsunade se aclarará en próximos capítulos, gracias por el apoyo! Cuídate extremadamente!

**Mekapronta: **Hola, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar review! Lo de Tsunade se aclarará más adelante, ya lo tengo todo planeado, jiji. Cuídate mucho, mucho!

**RukiaNeechan: **Hola, querida Rukia-sempai! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarme un lindo review! Por favor escribe ese one-shot que dices! Gracias por el apoyo! n_n Cuídate mucho! Y te mando un abrazo súper asfixiante!

**RankaxAlto: **Hola, querida! Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar! X3 Espero que te haya gustado, cuídate mucho!

**KattytoNebel: **Hola, querida Kattyto! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar este humilde fic! Espero que el capítulo lo hayas podido encontrar de tu agrado! Cuídate mucho bastante! Te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**lady-werempire: **Hola, muchas gracias por comentar y por leer! X3 Qué bueno que te gustó, espero que hayas podido disfrutar este capítulo! Cuídate mucho!

**Guest: **Hola, querido/a Guest! jajaja Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar ese review que a pesar de lo corto me sacó una sonrisa! Cuídate!

**Ninde Elhenair:** Hola, Ninde-sempai! Muchas gracias por haber leído este humilde fic y también gracias por dejar un review tan lindo! Que cruel eres con Tsunade, jaja, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Más adelante se mostrará las aventuras de estos dos. Cuídate mucho! Te mando un asfixiante abrazo!

**BRJ-Black:** Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review! X3 Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito! Cuídate mucho bastante!

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por tanto apoyo en el fic! Y gracias por la paciencia también. Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes. **

* * *

_Nos leemos luego... si tú quieres._


	3. Ring Ring

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mí. Ya lo sabes que hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener y difundir el KakaHinismo.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Ando reviviendo éste fic con mis artes oscuras (?). Quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber dejado en Hiatus ésta historia. La verdad fue que con los estudios, la vida loca y que tenía varios fics incompletos no había podido actualizar, pero ya terminé un par de historias y bueno, he regresado para no irme (Dios, ¡por favor que no me vaya!). Así que me disculpo bastante y hazme lo que quieras con tal de que me perdones *te da un bate* ¡No tan fuerte, por favor!

**Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron review:**

gumii-chan

MusaSpinelli

sky-blue-galaxy

RankaxAlto

spookygolin

Hime-Uchiha-Namikaze

Hinataotsutsuki-sama

andy'hina

vdevenganza

Sara-ttebanex3

KattytoNebel

jenny-yuki: Me da mucho gusto que sea tu primer fic KakaHina. Bienvenida al fandom. Hay muchos fics muy buenos :)

yue shirahy: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu emoción. Me gustó mucho tu review. Eres muy linda.

uchiha-hyuga love

dharaaishani

Les contesté a los que no tienen cuenta. De los que sí tienen cuenta, sinceramente no me acuerdo si les contesté y no quisiera que pasaran mis _Luladas_ de andar contestando un review dos veces, jaja, porque soy la hija del Epicfail, los que leen mi fic de Ibiki saben por qué lo digo. Así que si no les contesté y quieren que les conteste (valga la redundancia) díganmelo y yo con gusto máximo les respondo.

**Ahora sí, ¡A leeeeer! *voz de Pavarotti***

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La asistente de Rokudaime Hokage**

**Capítulo 3: Ring, Ring**

* * *

**H**inata odiaba la tecnología. Así de sencillo. Y era muy difícil; por no decir imposible, que ella odiara algo, pero lo hacía. Sabía de antemano que la tecnología era necesaria para que Konoha progresara, además de que ayudaba mucho a las personas en facilitarles la vida diaria pero… ¡Esto ya era el colmo!

¡Kakashi no dejaba de molestarla con ese artefacto del infierno! ¡Sí, del infierno! La Hyuga era la encarnación misma de la paciencia y la amabilidad, pero hasta ella tenía sus límites. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía límites hasta que la asignaron como asistente del Rokudaime Hokage.

A él simplemente le gustaba molestarla, pero no lo dejaría ganar. No señor. Ella era Hyuga Hinata, la asistente del Hokage y no lo dejaría ganar, ¡Lo iba a convertir en un Hokage digno o dejaba de llamarse Hinata!

* * *

**-o-**

**Hace una semana:**

Se despertó con algo de flojera aquella mañana, la calidez que le ofrecía la sábana blanca era algo que no quería dejar, pero era necesario pues hoy tenía un trabajo, no una misión, sino un trabajo más importante. Hoy era su primer día como la ya oficial asistente del Hokage. Estaba contenta por tener ese privilegio, aprendería mucho de aquél poderoso hombre, y llevaría honor al clan Hyuga. Su propio padre casi le besaba los pies desde que se enteró del trabajo de su hija. Era un verdadero orgullo. No a cualquiera se le confiaba ser la mano derecha de un Hokage.

Hinata se dio una ducha rápida para espabilarse y quitar toda esa pereza que se cargaba tras su espalda, eligiendo para vestirse sus típicas ropas de chunin que constaban de un pantalón ninja azul marino y su chaqueta lila, y en sus pies blancos colocó sus sandalias de kunoichi color negro.

Caminó a paso lento por las calles de su adorada Konoha, sabiendo de antemano que era temprano, por lo que no había de qué preocuparse. Cuando llegó a la torre del Hokage encontró a un par de shinobis resguardando la puerta, quienes les saludaron caballerosamente al verla acercarse. Se trataba de Namiashi Raido y Tatami Iwashi.

—Buenos días, Hinata-hime –saludó Raido después de Iwashi –Me temo que Hokage-sama aún no ha llegado. Si gusta puede esperarlo dentro de su oficina.

—Sí, creo que eso haré. Gracias, Namiashi-san, Tatami-san –les sonrió con amabilidad y éstos le abrieron las puertas para que ella entrara.

Hinata caminó por uno de los pasillos amplios hasta dar con una puerta en especial. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, descubriendo que estaba sin llave, después empujó la puerta y entró. Ver la oficina del Hokage en ese estado le bajó el alma hasta los pies. Estaba revuelta de papeles, libritos de dudosa procedencia, eses de perros y pergaminos desdoblados, era todo un embrollo de oficina.

—Buenos días, Hyuga –la saludó Kakashi con voz desinteresada, asustándola de inmediato, pues había aparecido de repente tras la espalda de la joven. Hinata dio un saltito y giró su cuerpo hacia él, encontrándose con que estaban demasiado cerca. Se sonrojó de inmediato y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, aterrada y trastabillando.

—Buenos días, Hokage-sama –respondió ella educadamente con una mano sobre su corazón. Enfundado en sus ropas blancas de Hokage, Kakashi pasó por un lado de ella y fue a sentarse en la silla preferencial, poniendo sus pies sobre el escritorio y luego sacó de por algún rincón un libro pequeño que se dedicó a leer. Hinata entró de lleno al recinto después de él y caminó al escritorio con pasos cuidadosos de no pisar algún papel que estuviera tirado en el suelo –Tome –indicó mientras dejaba un pequeño bento en la mesa. Era de dos pisos y estaba envuelto en una tela azul marino.

—Oh, que linda –se enterneció Kakashi al ver el detalle. Dejó su libro a un lado y luego la observó a ella fijamente para después agregar con voz divertida: – ¿Qué clase de veneno tiene, querida?

Hinata se descolocó totalmente cuando escuchó esa pregunta, se hizo para atrás en un gesto de sorpresa y luego se puso roja.

—¿Por… por qué habría de tener veneno? –preguntó con su voz inocente, mirando a Kakashi confundida.

—Porque te contrató Koharu-sama, ¿por qué otra cosa sería? –respondió con tono de obviedad.

"_Qué grosero"_ pensó Hinata con decepción, tanto que se había esmerado en llevarle el almuerzo, no fuera que se desmayara otra vez en su turno de trabajo, para que él le saliera con esas cosas. Supuso que era culpa suya por haberlo delatado en el hospital, también Koharu-sama había tenido sus influencias, ¿por qué no?, así que ahora su Hokage no confiaba en ella.

—Etto… -empezó a jugar con sus dedos, entrelazándolos, nerviosa, intentando idear algo qué hacer para cambiar de conversación a una más agradable. Si él quería comenzar con el pie izquierdo, ella a fuerzas comenzaría con el derecho, no importaba cómo. Miró a su alrededor y cayó en la cuenta de que podría ayudar en el aspecto de la limpieza. Ella era muy buena haciendo el quehacer de la casa y no dudo en comentarlo –Empezaré limpiando un poco este lugar.

—¿Me estás llamando sucio? –le preguntó Kakashi con voz **seria** pero con la mirada vaga, como si estuviera aburrido.

—¡N-no! Yo…

Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos, viéndola inquisitivamente.

—Escucha –le habló directamente, era una voz tan grave que ella le prestó toda su atención y lo miró a los ojos abiertos, a pesar de su vergüenza –No sé lo que te he hecho, pero es obvio que no te agrado…

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba, aquella declaración le dejó con la boca más que abierta, pálida a más no poder y con los ojos abiertos como platos enormes.

—Kakashi-sensei… -intentó interrumpirlo y decirle que eso no era verdad, que estaba totalmente equivocado, que era todo un malentendido, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de sus faltas. Primero, lo había interrumpido, segundo, le había llamado _Kakashi-sensei_ cuando obviamente ella ya no podía llamarlo así porque él era por mucho su superior. El _sensei _debió haber sido ofensivo para él.

—¿Ves? Ahí está. Ni siquiera me respetas.

—Ho… Hokage-sama, por favor disculpe p… pero es todo… un… malentendido –de un movimiento rápido Hinata se puso de rodillas en el suelo de madera, lista para mostrar sus disculpas y respetos hacia la sexta sombra de Konoha.

—¡Espera! –se levantó Kakashi de su silla –Vamos, no es para que te lo tomes tan enserio, solo bromeaba –reía incómodo, alcanzándola para detenerla antes de que ella pegara su frente contra el suelo en un gesto de disculpa extrema. Kakashi la detuvo de los hombros y entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Negro profundo con lila claro. Había algo en los ojos de ella que lo obligó a quedarse en esa posición, tomándole por los hombros y observando sus ojos fijamente. No supo ni en qué momento empezó a acercarse al rostro de ella cuando…

—Hay… hay trabajo qué hacer –agregó Hinata con la voz algo temblorosa debido a la cercanía que se había instalado entre los dos.

—Sí, lo hay –asintió el peliplateado dándole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Una vez erguida, Hinata iba a levantar uno de los tantos papeles que había en el piso pero enseguida Kakashi le detuvo la mano apenas a la mitad de su operación, tomándola de la muñeca.

—Yo recogeré lo que está en el suelo, tú mejor ordena lo que hay en mi escritorio, ¿quieres?

Hinata se limitó a asentir y fue a realizar su labor, sintiéndose más tranquila al saber el gesto que había tenido el Hokage para con ella, un casi insignificante detalle pero al menos ya demostraba algo de caballerosidad y no la disimulada hostilidad con la que la había recibido.

Por otra parte, Kakashi estaba incómodo por el hecho de que ella sin dudarlo le iba a dar una reverencia extrema, típico del clan Hyuga, quiso suponer. Jamás imaginó que ella haría algo así, es verdad que él no la conocía mucho y había cierto rechazo contra la kunoichi por ser la encargada de su "disciplina" y de "convertirlo en un Hokage digno", porque él era Hatake Kakashi, no necesitaba una niñera que lo cuidara todo el tiempo. E incluso trató de mofarse de ella cuando llegó para ver si así lograba ahuyentarla con su personalidad burlona y a la vez seria, pero no, ella estaba allí dispuesta a pedirle perdón absoluto por cosas de las que no era culpable.

El peligris dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. No debería de ser tan malo con ella.

—Hokage-sama, aquí hay una cita y es para las once de la mañana –le avisó Hinata cuando se encontró con un papel en especial.

—¿Una cita? –Kakashi dejó un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio y miró a Hinata con curiosidad –No me digas que es otra vez Aiko, es tan molesta…

—Es de Takeuchi Umada –leyó. Hinata se le quedó viendo por un largo momento y Kakashi lo notó.

—No me mires así, no soy de ese bando ni tampoco sé quién es ese sujeto.

—Es el señor que esculpe los rostros de los Hokages en el monumento –le explicó con una sonrisa y una gotita de sudor en frente.

—¡Oh! –Kakashi rió divertido –Qué aburrido suena eso, no voy a ir.

—¡Nani! –gritó Hinata y enseguida se tapó la boca –P… perdón. Pero Hokage-sama, es algo muy importante. Konoha necesita sentirse protegida por su Hokage, tiene que hacerlo. Vamos, no es tan difícil.

—Solo si vamos a comer en Ichiraku –le propuso mirándola intensamente.

—P… pero Hokage-sama… yo… mi corazón… Naruto-kun… –decía nerviosa y sonrojada.

—No te hagas ilusiones, cariño, tú vas a pagar –se volteó y caminó hacia la salida con pasos vagos –Apurate, _gatita_, que me hago viejo.

La boca de Hinata cayó hasta el suelo… al menos en sentido figurado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Ella iba a pagar! ¡Eso no era de caballeros! Bueno, suponía que era de esperarse, de todas formas no importaba, tenía con qué pagar, lo que la había descolocado totalmente era aquél tonito de ronroneo con el que la había llamado… ¡Ese adjetivo tan desagradable que no se atrevía a pronunciar ni siquiera en su mente!

Hinata dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio y con cuidado de no pisar nada importante salió a casi trompicones de la desordenada oficina tras su Rokudaime Hokage. Desde ese momento supo que ser la asistente del Hokage no iba a ser una tarea fácil y mucho menos amena. Pero su misión era guiarlo a ser un Hokage responsable y lo haría, porque habían confiado en ella para ese papel, lo haría por Konoha, y lo haría también para que su clan se sintiera orgulloso.

Cuando llegaron al taller del escultor eran cerca de las once y media de la mañana. Habían llegado tarde pero al menos no tanto como Kakashi hacía acostumbrar a las personas. Cuando el señor escultor y su joven ayudante los recibieron se sorprendieron en seguida.

—Buenos días, Hokage-sama, demasiado temprano tratándose de usted –rió el señor Umeda graciosamente.

—Buenos días, señor. Ella es mi asistente, Hyuga Hinata –la presentó el peligris.

—Una Hyuga fungiendo como asistente del Hokage, debe ser un honor, Hinata-hime –observó Umeda.

—Lo es –declaró ella con una sonrisa oxidada y un aura de depresión a su alrededor –Lamento el retraso, no sabía exactamente dónde quedaba su taller, Umeda-san.

—Oh, no hay problema, no se preocupe por eso Hinata-hime. Dejémonos de palabrerías y mejor vamos a poner las manos en esa cabeza suya, Hokage-sama. Pase por acá.

Mientras lo esperaba en una pequeña salita, Hinata abrió ligeramente su chaqueta y de ella extrajo una pequeña libretita y una pluma. En una hoja comenzó a escribir las actividades que se tenían que realizar en ese día.

1.- Limpiar la oficina.

2.- Ordenar los papeles.

3.- Llegar al taller del escultor.

4.- Hokage-sama debe comer a la una de la tarde.

5.- Conseguir una tablilla de madera para anotar las tareas más profesionalmente.

6.- Ir a cambiar los girasoles de Neji-niisan.

Una vez que hubieron terminado de medirle la cabeza con todas las reglas habidas y por haber, Kakashi salió del cuartito donde estaba y vio a Hinata esperándolo pacientemente sentada en un sillón. La joven apenas lo vio y se levantó enseguida para ir con él.

—¿Ha ido todo bien? –inquirió amablemente, de vuelta a ser Hinata corazones y sonrisas dulces, como si ellos siempre se hubieran llevado de las mil maravillas. Kakashi enarcó una ceja, viéndola con duda.

—Sí, Hinata-hime –respondió el escultor saliendo de allí junto a su ayudante –Hoy mismo empezaremos a esculpir el rostro de Hokage-sama en el monumento. Tal vez para mañana en la tarde ya esté terminado.

—Gracias por todo –agradeció Kakashi y junto a su linda asistente salió de aquél lugar. Kakashi se estiró de brazos y luego lanzó un sonoro bostezo mientras Hinata felizmente palomeó* en su libretilla la tarea de ir con el escultor —Qué hambre tengo, debemos ir a Ichiraku, como lo prometiste, _gatita_ –sonrió de medio lado bajo su máscara.

Para empezar… ella no había prometido nada.

La peliazul se tuvo que morder el labio para intentar eliminar con el dolor la manera en que la había llamado y el hecho de que había ignorado por completo el bento que ella le había preparado esa mañana. _"Qué desconsiderado"_ se quejó en su fuero interno. Pensó que ya no se referiría a ella con ese apodo raro, pero ahí estaba él llamándola de ese modo. No podía decirle nada. Él era el Hokage, su superior, además Koharu-sama le había advertido que Kakashi tenía sus manías para lograr sus objetivos y que una de esas manías sería el desesperarla al grado de renunciar a su puesto como asistente, pero Hinata era paciente e inteligente, sabía cómo moverse, y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Teuchi los recibió en su puesto con amabilidad. Ayame no estaba por ahí, había salido a comprar unas cosas que necesitaban en el negocio por lo que se veía algo solo aquél lugar. Además era temprano, por eso ellos eran los únicos que estaban allí esperando sus pedidos.

—Dos órdenes de Udon listas –les entregó Teuchi un par de platos humeantes.

—¡Itadakimasu! –dijeron al unísono y al mismo tiempo separaron sus palillos para empezar a degustar lo que había preparado el sonriente cocinero.

—Nunca había comido Udon tan temprano –sonrió Hinata mientras revolvía sus fideos gruesos para intentar que se enfriaran un poco.

—¿No te dejan en tu casa?

—No –musitó con tranquilidad. Kakashi la vio por el rabillo del ojo, ella no parecía tener nada contra su clan a pesar de lo mucho que se decía que sufrió la primogénita Hyuga en su niñez, víctima de abusos psicológicos y presiones.

—¿Sabes algo? Shizune; la ex asistente de Tsunade, pasaba con ella las veinticuatro horas del día. Incluso Shizune vivía en la mansión Hokage. Tú, como mi asistente, deberías hacer lo mismo –musitó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Un trozo del fideo grueso se atoró en la garganta de Hinata al escuchar eso, tosió fuertemente y Teuchi corrió a ofrecerle un vaso con agua para ayudarla mientras Kakashi seguía mirando su plato sin tocar, ajeno a la casi muerte de la Hyuga.

—¿I-irme a vivir con usted? –se sonrojó mientras lo veía, habiendo pasado por fin el pedacito de comida –¿Bajo el… mismo techo? ¿P… para qué?

—Pervertida –Kakashi entrecerró los ojos y la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Hokage-sama! –chilló ella a punto de voltear su bol de Udon. ¡Ese calificativo era demasiado para ella! ¡No podía soportarlo! Se ruborizó enseguida, pensando en qué hacer.

—Enviaré mi petición a tu clan…

—Pero, Hokage-sama… Usted es un hom… yo soy… una… - su voz consternada se había vuelto un hilillo delgado que moría débilmente. Hablar de esos temas tan sencillos resultaba una tortura para ella que siempre le daba vergüenza todo. Le daba vergüenza decir que no podían quedarse bajo el mismo techo porque él era un hombre y ella una mujer, no eran como Tsunade y Shizune viviendo juntas, ellas eran amigas y hasta familia, y eran mujeres.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Qué haré si necesito algo por la noche? –él se cruzó de brazos, mirándola expectante, esperando una solución por parte de ella.

—Pero… ¿qué clase d-de cosas necesitaría us-usted en la noche?

—Esa pregunta es de doble sentido, ¿verdad? –entrecerró los ojos, esta vez sin sonreír.

Hinata simplemente era un manojo de nervios, sonrojos y balbuceos sin sentido.

—No… Yo jamás… usted… ¡Hokage-sama!

―Un teléfono –dijo Teuchi haciendo acto de presencia en la conversación. Kakashi y Hinata lo miraron confundidos –Un te-le-fo-no –repitió lentamente y luego puso su característica sonrisa de cocinero guay mientras cruzaba los brazos.

―¿Me está insultando? –inquirió Kakashi, ladeando de lado la cabeza.

―No –se rió el cocinero amigable –Un teléfono es un aparato que sirve para hablar con una persona que está lejos. Son nuevos, los trajo un comerciante extranjero, son la novedad. Yo tengo uno –se volteó y de una mesa levantó un cuadrado extraño que tenía una especie de cuerda plástica en forma de rollito conectada hacia una caja de plástico color beige. Teuchi levantó la bocina y se la pasó a los jóvenes incultos para que lo pudieran ver más de cerca –Hay una nueva empresa aquí en Konoha que se encarga de éste servicio; _Konohapple_.

―¿Konohapple? –dijeron al unísono los ninjas.

―Sip –asintió el señor –Lo pones en tu oído, así –les mostraba –Y marcas el número al que quieres hablar. La otra persona te responderá y podrán platicar todo lo que quieran aunque estén lejos.

―C… creo que eso soluciona el problema… Hokage-sama –sonrió Hinata aliviada.

Kakashi miró el teléfono con desagrado y se levantó de su asiento, alejándose del puesto de comida.

―¡E… espere! –gritó Hinata –Gracias, Teuchi-san –sonrió agradecida. El cocinero le dijo que no había sido nada. La peliazul se apresuró a sacar el dinero para pagar, dejó un par de billetes en la mesa y después corrió para alcanzar a su Hokage –Kak… Hokage-sama, debe desayunar, regresemos a Ichiraku, por favor –musitaba con la respiración un poco agitada.

―Se me quitó el hambre. Las cosas tecnológicas me ponen de los nervios –se quejó – Pero está bien, peliazul, vas a tener tu teléfono –agregó con fastidio.

Hinata se quedó callada sin saber qué decir. Calladita se veía más bonita, pensó, y se metía en menos problemas. Caminaron en un incómodo silencio por unas dos cuadras enteras hasta que la voz del Hokage surgió nuevamente.

* * *

**-o-**

—¿Sabes qué, Hinata? Como mi asistente creo que deberías vestirte de otra forma –y Kakashi soltaba otra bomba más y ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos desde que se fueron de Ichiraku donde soltó el primer ataque, aunque fallido gracias a la ayuda de Teuchi.

Hinata se miró sus vestimentas en seguida.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestuario? –se preguntó más a sí misma. No se veía mal, tenía su pantalón ninja, sus sandalias, su chaqueta lila. Estaba bien. Pero no para el ojo crítico del Hokage.

—Es así como se supone que se vista una kunoichi que tiene misiones, o la vestimenta de una chunin, tú eres eso –le explicó Kakashi – pero de momento te encuentras siendo mi asistente por lo que tal vez podrías usar algo más cómodo, más casual.

—¿Más casual?

—Necesitamos ir de compras ya –dictaminó negando con la cabeza, como actuando su decepción por el hecho de que su asistente no veía más allá de su puesto.

―¿De… compras? –declaró entre preocupada y asustada.

Hinata se quedó pensando que tal vez por esa ocasión su Hokage tenía razón, debería cambiar de ropa por algo más casual. Era la asistente del Rokudaime, no su kunoichi.

―Tenemos que ir de compras –se encogió de hombros.

Hinata negó inmediatamente unas cinco veces.

―No está a discusión. Será en otro momento –exclamó con firmeza. Ya habían perdido toda la mañana fuera de la oficina, la cual, por cierto, estaba hecha un completo parque de diversiones para cerdos, con perdón de TonTon. Los pergaminos se tenían que analizar y acomodar por fechas, se tenían que ver las misiones que había, levantar las desgracias de las mascotas de Kakashi –Lo más prudente es que regresemos a la torre, Hokage-sama.

―Oh, vaya, ahora tú me das órdenes a mí –asintió –Genial.

Kakashi prosiguió el paso hacia la torre mientras Hinata se quedó en un pequeño shock por un momento. Nada de lo que hacía estaba bien para él, se ofendía por todo, le molestaba cada cosa que ella hacía, y con el plus de que le decía ese apodo con ese maldito tonito desagradable.

Hinata ya no veía la hora de que el día terminara para irse a tirar en su cama a llorar.

¡Qué día tan horrible!

* * *

**-o-**

**L**a noche había tomado a Konoha bajo su poder. Una luna llena aparecía en todo su esplendor colgada en el cielo nocturno. Hacía un poco de fresco, por lo que Hinata apresuró el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible a su hogar. Cuando entró al recibidor se sorprendió al ver a su padre ansioso y a su hermana sonriente, esperándola. Aquella escena le dio un poco de miedo, pero de todas formas entró y saludó.

―Buenas noches, perdonen la tardanza –les dio una leve reverencia.

―¿Cómo le ha ido a mi primogénita en su primer día como la gran asistente del Hokage? –inquirió Hiashi intentando ocultar su emoción.

―¡Nee-chan, tenemos un teléfono! ¡Un teléfono! ¡Unos señores vinieron a instalarlo en tu habitación personal! ¿Puedo usarlo mientras tú no estás? ¿Sí? ¿Verdad que sí me dejarás? –insistía Hanabi colgándose de su brazo.

Todos estaban felices. Y Hinata lo único que quería era llorar a moco suelto.

―Padre, me fue muy bien –contestó serena –Hanabi, por supuesto que puedes usarlo.

―¡Sí! –bailó Hanabi y abrazó efusivamente a su hermana. Ko sonrió y Hiashi respiró llenándose el pecho de orgullo.

Después de aquella alborotada bienvenida, Hinata se retiró a su aposento para descansar. Se duchó rápidamente, se puso una suave pijama que consistía en un pantalón suave y una blusa de manga larga color blanca que decía al frente "Hyuga Rules" y atrás llevaba la leyenda de "N forever". Cuando se acostó en su mullida cama, habiendo apagado la luz anteriormente, volteó a ver el reloj de la mesita de noche. Gracias a la luz de la luna pudo notar que las manecillas marcaban las once y media de la noche. Tardísimo, porque ella usualmente para las nueve y cuarto estaba dormida. Gajes del oficio, sentenció, y tenía que irse acostumbrando a ello. Sobre todo si era Hatake Kakashi el Hokage.

Se preguntó por qué tenían que haber iniciado con el pie izquierdo. Era verdad que Kakashi se le hacía un hombre divertido, y serio cuando la ocasión lo requería. Nunca le había faltado al respeto, al contrario, algunas veces la había cuidado en algunas misiones que habían compartido, jamás le dio motivos para pensar que ella no le agradaba. Ahora era diferente. Se comportaba ofendido e infantil, incluso a veces la molestaba sutilmente.

Su mente era una maraña de preocupaciones y dudas, pero sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a dormir. Estaba cansada y necesitaba reposar una noche.

Ya mañana sería otro día.

* * *

**-o-**

**2:05am**

**D**espertó asustada cuando escuchó un sonido mecánico y repetitivo. Su corazón latía furiosamente. Ahora no escuchaba nada… ¡Pero lo había oído! Su sentido ninja no la podía engañar.

_"Intrusos en la casa"_, pensó. Activó su Byakugan y…

_¡Ring, ring!_

― ¡AH! –Hinata dio un grito fuerte cuando escuchó el sonido a un lado suyo, exactamente proveniente de la mesita de noche. Se levantó a la mitad y observó el artefacto llamado "Teléfono". Se le quedó viendo por unos segundos y luego volvió a sonar. Estaba timbrando.

"_¿Me están llamando?"_, se preguntó.

Decidió callar ese ruido infernal levantando la bocina y la puso frente a su cara.

―¿Hola? –dijo ella, hablándole a la cosa beige.

Una voz bajita le contestó, casi no la escuchaba.

―¿Hola? –volvió a preguntar –Hable más fuerte, no puedo escucharlo.

―¡Que te pongas el teléfono en el oído! –advirtió una voz más potente, como enojada, y siguió las instrucciones.

Con algo de duda, y sintiéndose nerviosa, se pegó la bocina en el oído.

―¿Hola?

―Finalmente contestas –era el Rokudaime, aunque su voz se oía lejana y un poco mecanizada.

―Lo siento –se disculpó. Había hablado claro, hasta el sueño se le había ido –¿Necesita algo, Hokage-sama?

―Sí. Estaba haciendo un sándwich pero no sé si ponerle mostaza o aderezo. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Hinata empalideció y sintió un frío glacial recorrer la habitación. Estaba helada. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Verificó la hora, escudriñando el reloj en la oscuridad. Efectivamente eran las dos y algo de la madrugada. Y había sido despertada para decidir si el sándwich nocturno del Hokage debería llevar mostaza o aderezo.

―Hinata, ¿estás ahí?

―Sí –contestó como autómata.

―No me has dicho tu respuesta.

―Mostaza –contestó como si fuera un robot; rápido, claro y sin emociones. Estaba pasmada.

―De acuerdo –musitó y colgó.

―¿Hokage-sama?

No respondió. Solo "De acuerdo" y después no escuchó nada. Ni un "gracias, discúlpame por molestarte a tan altas horas de la noche". Nada.

Hinata decidió que tal vez eso era una pesadilla así que dejó el teléfono donde estaba y volvió a acostarse. Estaba tan cansada que apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada se quedó bien dormida.

* * *

**-o-**

**3:34am**

**S**us oídos dolieron cuando escuchó ese tono molesto proveniente de su nuevo aparato tecnológico. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, esta vez más tranquila, sabiendo de antemano que se trataba del teléfono. Con unas ojeras purpuras y la mano temblorosa y torpe levantó la bocina y la puso sobre su oreja, sin levantarse.

―¿Hola? –contestó adormilada.

―Hinata, ¿estás despierta?

Si otra persona fuera la asistente del Rokudaime, ésta no tendría problemas para recordarle el 10 de mayo, mentarle a los progenitores, mandarlo muy lejos o insultarlo e incluso ir a la mismísima torre Hokage y señalar los límites de la relación Hokage-asistente. Pero Kakashi era un tipo con suerte y su asistente no era otra más que la dulce Hyuga Hinata.

―Sí, Hokage-sama –decidió permanecer tranquila. No estaba molesta, pero no porque fuera la dulce princesa Hyuga, sino porque estaba más dormida que despierta.

―Estoy aburrido. No sé qué hacer, tengo insomnio. Dime, ¿te pasa lo mismo?

―Sí, Hokage-sama.

―Vaya, vaya, al menos concordamos en algo. ¿Sabes? Estaba meditando y llegué a la conclusión de que he leído al menos unas trescientas veces los libros de Jiraiya-sama, que Kami lo tenga en su santa gloria, y he pensado que tal vez debería comprar libros nuevos qué leer. Es decir…

―Sí, Hokage-sama.

―¿Are? ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Estás durmiéndote?

―…

―Hinataaa-chaaaan –canturreó, luego sonrió divertidamente y ronroneó –_Gatita_.

Hinata apretó los ojos y la mandíbula, como si hubiera escuchado a alguien rascar un pizarrón verde con las uñas largas provocándole un dolor en los oídos que la hizo despertar de su letargo inmediatamente. Lanzó un pequeño quejido que le hizo descubrir a Kakashi que ya estaba despierta y en sus cinco sentidos.

―D… diga –exclamó con nerviosismo.

―Que bueno que aceptaste que mañana iremos de compras para cambiar tu imagen –dijo Kakashi –Buenas noches, Hinata-chan.

―¡Oh! Espere, Hok… ―pero lo único que escuchó fue el sonido intermitente que indicaba que la otra persona había colgado el teléfono.

Hinata se quedó varios minutos mirando el techo con los ojos crispados y el teléfono en la mano.

¡Como odiaba la tecnología!

* * *

**-o-**

**L**a mañana del martes era soleada. Tsunade estaba terminando de desayunar un plato de arroz acompañado de una sopa de soja y algo de té. Estaba sola. Su esposo había tenido que salir desde ayer por una situación que tenían en su aldea. Era un engorro tener que acostumbrarse a que todo el tiempo se iba y venía sin previo aviso, pero supuso que era tierno que él hiciera eso por ella, que quisiera estar a su lado lo más posible en la etapa de gestación.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llamaron a la puerta de su casa un par de veces de manera sutil y suave. La rubia embarazada sabía quién era, así que se apresuró a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa.

―Hola, Tsunade-sama. Le he traído algunas cosas del mercado para que no tenga que salir de su casa –por supuesto que era la dulce Hinata. Muy temprano y con dos bolsas atiborradas de productos necesarios para el hogar. Siempre hacía eso cada dos días. A Tsunade le agradaban sus visitas en la mañana, puesto que era la única que se daba el tiempo de visitarla. Sakura estaba ocupada dirigiendo el hospital y Shizune también. No podía culparlas.

―Pasa, Hinata –le abrió la puerta amablemente –Déjame ayudarte.

―No, no –negó, caminando más aprisa para que Tsunade no tomara ninguna bolsa –Yo puedo sola, Tsunade-sama –sonrió, pasándose directo a la cocina para poner las cosas sobre un gabinete –Oh, veo que estaba almorzando.

―No te preocupes, estoy feliz de que vinieras a verme. Cuéntame cómo te va. ¿Qué has hecho? –dijo entretenida, sentándose en la silla que anteriormente había ocupado.

―Pues… tengo un nuevo trabajo, Tsunade-sama –le platicaba mientras sacaba las cosas de la bolsa de papel café y las acomodaba en sus respectivos lugares.

―¿Ah, sí? –Arqueó una ceja, interesada –Qué gusto me da. ¿Una misión?

―Emm… sí, más o menos. Asistente… del Hokage.

La sonrisa de Tsunade murió en ese preciso segundo.

―¿De Kakashi? –se giró para verla, pero Hinata le daba la espalda mientras guardaba algunas latas de conservas.

―Sí.

―¿Cómo te va con ese vago, cariño? Me corto un dedo si no ha empezado a molestarte –frunció el ceño y se tronó los dedos de las manos.

—Me ha pedido… varias cosas… -confesó un poco nerviosa.

—¿Qué cosas? –la interrogó intentando sonar tranquila pero no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos con desconfianza hacia Kakashi.

—Quería que me fuera a vivir con él a la mansión Hokage –los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron como platos – esto último no lo acepté pero me puso una línea de teléfono a mi cuarto en la mansión –y dicho eso, Tsunade relajó los puños – y me habla a todas horas, creo que padece de insomnio –dijo lo último con un aire pensativo, más para sí misma que para la rubia.

―Ese vaguito tiene muchas manías, Hinata –le advirtió seriamente –Cuídate de él. No bajes la guardia. Parece normal pero en el fondo es bastante antipático.

―Ya me estoy dando cuenta –dijo en un suspiro de cansancio –Pero tengo que seguir, Koharu-sama me dio el puesto como asistente, ella me confió la misión de cuidar de Hokage-sama. Además, este trabajo hace que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mí.

―Pues entonces sigue con tu trabajo, pero si se llega a propasar contigo házmelo saber, ¡Le impactaré mis puños donde más le duela!

―Pero Tsunade-sama, usted está embarazada –se preocupó, volteando a verla.

―Eso no es impedimento para arreglar problemas, Hinata. El que esté embarazada no me hace una inútil.

En ese momento se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta de la casa abriéndose y después cerrándose. Luego, unas pisadas gigantes resonaron en la sala, como si una bestia hubiera entrado a la residencia.

―¡Mujer, estoy en casa! –anunció la voz estruendosa y fuerte de un hombre de casi dos metros que llegó a la cocina donde estaban ellas.

―Buenas tardes, A-sama –Hinata le dio una leve reverencia.

―Yo, Hinata-chan –la saludó –Mujer –le dio un beso en la frente a Tsunade y se colocó a su lado.

―Tengo que irme –declaró la jovencita.

―Quédate a desayunar, Hinata –le ofreció Tsunade.

―Gracias, me gustaría mucho pero ya voy tarde a mi trabajo. Lo lamento –se disculpó con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia hacia el matrimonio.

―De acuerdo, gracias por las compras. Y Hinata…

―¿Sí? –La peliazul ya se iba pero se detuvo a la salida de la cocina y volteó la cabeza.

―_Jishin._

Hinata se sorprendió un poco, pero después una cálida sonrisa nació en su rostro.

―_Jishin_ –asintió, contestándole a Tsunade –Nos vemos, Tsunade-sama, A-sama –se despidió yéndose sola. Había la suficiente confianza ahí como para irse sola por la casa y cerrar la puerta.

―Se ve cansada, ¿qué tiene? –notó A.

―Es la asistente de Kakashi –dijo Tsunade calculadoramente –Y eso no me gusta para nada.

―Mujer, no empieces a meterte donde no te llaman. Hinata-chan es lista y sabe defenderse.

―Pues si algo sucede, un par de puños extras no estarán de más –amenazó la ex Hokage, tronando los huesos de sus manos peligrosamente.

* * *

**-o-**

Era una bonita mañana. El trino de los pájaros endulzaba los oídos de los aldeanos. Los rayos del sol eran cálidos. Toda la estancia de la torre Hokage olía a café y Hinata pensó que podría tomar una taza de ese líquido revitalizante. Subió los escalones con una sonrisa cándida en su rostro y finalmente entró a la oficina del Hokage.

Ayer la había limpiado de piso a techo, la había dejado reluciente. Los papeles habían sido ordenados y clasificados, las heces de los perros habían sido recogidas y eliminadas, el piso había sido desparasitado, los muebles se habían sacudido.

Y esa mañana la oficina del espléndido Hokage lucía… exactamente… igual… de sucia que ayer.

Hinata sintió un aire helado recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Desmayarse o no desmayarse? He ahí la cuestión.

Sobre todo el desorden estaban los perros de Kakashi bien dormidos, al igual que su dueño; sentado en su silla con los pies sobre el escritorio y lo que parecía ser un teléfono en la mano. Así dormidos todos, parecían unos inocentes angelitos.

Salió un momento para decirle a Kotetsu que le consiguiera una manta y cuando la trajo, Hinata la colocó sobre el Rokudaime dormido y desvelado. Lo observó respirar lentamente, lucía cansado. Hinata ensanchó su sonrisa.

"_Eres un niño, Hokage-sama",_ pensó.

Luego volteó a ver la oficina hecha trizas.

La sonrisa amable de Hinata revivió. Puso los brazos en jarra, observando el lugar, y luego asintió decididamente.

―Bueno, a trabajar –dijo, optimista.

Un nuevo día comenzaba.

* * *

**Palomeó* Poner un angulito a una tarea hecha.**

**Jishin quiere decir "Confianza en sí mismo", y según Naruto Wiki, es una palabra que le gusta mucho a Hinata.**

**¡Hola! Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡Gracias por leer! Y si dejas review ya sabes que te amo y te contesto por MP. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. **

**¡Feliz San Valentín! :D Pásenla con su parejita y si no tienen, pues se juntan con sus amiguitas o amiguitos **** En mi salón festejamos el viernes así que yo estoy atiborrada de chocolates :9 **

**En capítulos anteriores mencioné a Tsunade embarazada y que por esa razón había dejado el puesto de Godaime, pues ahora ya se supo quién es el padre de la criaturita. ¡Felicidades a ****sky-blue-galaxy**** quien adivinó al esposo de Tsunade! Me encanta la pareja que hacen ellos dos, ambos de carácter fuerte y con unos buenos puños, creo que juntos son perfectos.**

**Ya sé que puse algunas palabras en inglés (la pijama de Hinata) y que tal vez piensen en cosas del idioma y todo eso, no se lo tomen muy en serio, este fic es de humor, es para reírnos un ratito.**

**Les quería comentar que voy a cambiar mi nombre próximamente, para que no se me vayan a asustar por si ven alguno de mis fics con otro nombre. Posiblemente para cuando suba el próximo capítulo seré Lu Lein. Los motivos los encontraran en mi perfil.**

**Bien, es todo por ahora. Cuídense. Que tengan un bello lindo día.**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	4. Eso no es moda

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** ¡Hola, lindas y lindos! Me es una alegría traerles éste nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste :D Sigh, sé que me tarde otra vez, les pido una disculpa. Lo que pasa es que los días se me van como arena entre los dedos y de repente, en un parpadeo, ya pasó un mes. Pero descuiden, los capítulos se pueden leer por separado, no tienen una continuación, cada capítulo es una pequeña trama diferente, es lo bueno.

**Gracias por los bellos reviews:**

**Hime-uchiha-nami:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por saber esperar :) Estoy muy feliz de tener una lectora como tú. Cuídate mucho, linda.

**lavida134**

**KattytoNebel**

**andy'hina**

**inusatiga**

**MR. Chess96**

**Tobi Uchiha-chan**

**dharaaishani**

**fuegoenelmundo: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Lamento la espera :c Y te agradezco tus palabras hacia el fic :D ¡Abrazo asfixiante!

.

.

* * *

**La asistente de Rokudaime Hokage**

** Capítulo 4: Eso no es moda**

* * *

―No –dijo Hinata terminantemente. Su voz se escuchó firme y su mirada no rehuyó.

―¿Por qué no? –se extrañó Kakashi mirando de nuevo el vestuario que había mandado pedir.

―¿Quiere que Tsunade-sama vuelva a dejarlo en el hospital? –Hinata le reprochó. De la mesita de al lado tomó un vaso con jugo y una pajita, después le dio de beber a Kakashi, quien por cierto, estaba acostado en una camilla de blancas sábanas, con una pierna rota en dieciséis partes, el cuello con un collarín, un brazo enyesado y varios dedos fracturados.

―Oh, ¿así que fue ella quien me golpeó? Ni siquiera alcancé a verla, solo vi oscuro. ¿Cómo pasó, Hinata-chan?

La muchacha soltó un suspiro de cansancio y empezó a relatarle la historia.

**-o-**

* * *

**Hace tres días.**

El día estaba muy aburrido. Los canes estaban tranquilos. Hinata estaba del otro lado del escritorio haciendo papeleo. Y él solo estaba sentado, con los pies sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera un tranquilo atardecer. No había misiones ni problemas, todo estaba en calma. Lo único para lo que se requerían los ninjas era para hacer trabajos manuales. Como había mucha baja de misiones, Konoha se estaba preparando para un cambio drástico. Había que sacar dinero a como diera lugar para los aldeanos. Por lo pronto, los ninjas de nivel genin y chunin eran muy solicitados para las tareas domésticas, o de otra índole manual, por lo que tenía que pensar en qué ocupar a los de rango mayor.

Por ejemplo, Yamato había encontrado un buen negocio haciendo casas de madera. Shiranui Genma se había alquilado para citas y las jóvenes y señoras estaban locas por sus servicios. Morino Ibiki había decidido poner todo su conocimiento sobre técnicas psicológicas y de tortura en una trilogía de libros a la que llamó "50 sombras de Morino". Cada quien trataba de generar sus propios ingresos, pero había algunos que no sabían hacer otra cosa más que matar. A esos había que buscarles alguna manera de sostenerse antes de que se volvieran locos y causaran problemas. ¿Pero qué?

―Hokage-sama –escuchó la vocecita de ella –Tiene que firmar estos pergaminos.

Kakashi la escuchó pero no volteó inmediatamente. Se quedó viendo la rueda gigante de color fuego metiéndose allá en el horizonte.

―¿Hokage-sama?

―Hay que salir –determinó, sin moverse.

―¿N… nani?

―Estoy pensando demasiado. Tenemos que salir –se levantó en seguida de su silla y empezó a caminar rápidamente –Vamos chicos –los canes se levantaron un poco perezosos.

―Ho… Hokage-sama, es importante firmar estos pergaminos –se apresuró a darle alcance, pero Buru; el Bulldog café y grande, tapó por completo la salida. Se había quedado atorado. El pobrecillo pataleaba para poder salir y Hinata lo empujó con suavidad, sin embargo, una vez que salió, Hinata cayó de lleno sobre la espalda del perro y éste volteó hacia ella y le gruñó ferozmente –¡Waa! ¡Lo siento! –se alejó en rastras con sumo nerviosismo. Luego el can dio la vuelta y siguió su camino como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Sentada, Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio y luego se dio cuenta de que los pergaminos que traía en la mano se habían arrugado y roto de algunas partes con el traqueteo de huir del perro.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo de madera cómicamente, con los brazos extendidos. Miró el techo y pensó en todo el esfuerzo que invirtió para que esos pergaminos le quedaran bonitos. Todo para nada.

―¿Por qué a mí? –lamentó, cansada.

De pronto escuchó un par de pasos llegar sobre su cabeza y antes de que Hinata pudiera hacer algo para levantarse, Genma Shiranui estaba con las rodillas flexionadas, el senbon entre los labios y una ceja enarcada, mirándola con curiosidad.

―¿Qué haces allí, chica asistente? –le preguntó.

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos y se puso de mil colores. Sus manos temblaron al igual que su boca.

―Y… yo…

No pudo ni siquiera terminar esa oración cuando vio una gran masa café saltando sobre ella y haciendo que Genma desapareciera de su visión. Hinata parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender lo que había pasado.

―¡Buru, mátalo! –escuchó la voz inconfundible de su jefecito.

La gran masa café era el Bulldog y… ¡Estaba sobre Shiranui Genma!

―¡No, Buru! –gritó ella, rodando a la mitad para poder ver mejor lo que pasaba.

Efectivamente Genma estaba en el suelo con el hocico de Buru apretando su cuello. Aquél panorama espantó a la Hyuga.

―¡Shiranui-san! –se aterró –¡No me estaba haciendo daño!

―Está bien, Buru –dijo Kakashi tranquilamente, como si solo estuviera viendo un aburrido programa de televisión –Déjalo vivir un poco más al desgraciado.

El perro soltó a Genma y éste respiró desesperadamente, jalando aire hacia sus pulmones.

―¿Se encuentra bien? –Hinata logró hacer que sus piernas respondieran y corrió en auxilio del castaño –Hokage-sama, él no estaba molestándome –explicó angustiada.

―Lo sé –Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

―¿Lo… lo sabe? –la peliazul arqueó una ceja.

―No es tu culpa –logró hablar Shiranui después de haberse recuperado –Es Buru, me odia. En una misión pasada con Kakashi, el perro se atravesó y mi senbon le dio de lleno.

―Que yo recuerde, tú erraste tu tiro.

―Que yo recuerde, en esa misión no era necesario llevar tus canes, creo habértelo dicho.

―Que yo recuerde, el uso de Ninkens es de vital importancia para una misión de búsqueda.

―Que yo recuerde, teníamos ubicado al sujeto…

―Que yo recuerde…

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco… si eso era posible. Los hombres empezaron a pelear frente a Buru y ella. Los demás canes no tardaron en venir llegando de nuevo, esperando a que la pelea verbal de sarcasmos acabara.

**-o-**

* * *

Caminaban por las tiendas del centro en Konoha. Los aparadores mostraban la nueva moda extranjera que había llegado después de la cuarta guerra. Los atuendos eran mucho más vistosos, modernos y… cortos. Sobre todo la vestimenta femenina. Las blusas de red estaban de moda, pero ahora sólo se llevaba un pequeño top debajo. Nada más. Los vestidos para kunoichis eran más abiertos y ya no se usaban mayas o vendas debajo de ellos.

Curiosamente, Kakashi inspeccionaba más los aparadores que tenían maniquís con ropa femenina que los que mostraban atuendos masculinos. Hinata se preguntó si el Hokage tendría acaso una novia… o una hija, ¿Quién sabe?, podría ser. O tal vez era de esos hombres que les gustaba vestirse de mujeres cuando nadie los veía…

Hinata sonrió de medio lado ante esa posibilidad mientras iba un poco detrás de su jefecito. De repente, Kakashi se detuvo frente a un aparador en particular y con el dedo apuntó sobre el vidrio.

―¡Ese es perfecto! –declaró emocionado, como si hubiera encontrado la aguja perdida en el pajar –¡Hinata-chan, vamos adentro!

―¡No se aceptan perros…! –les gritó la dependiente –¡Oh, Hokage-sama! ¡Adelante, su deidad, su excelencia, su superioridad!

―Qué buen recibimiento –sonrió el peliplateado y luego volteó hacia su asistente despectivamente –A ver si aprendes algo –le susurró entre dientes y luego volvió hacia la dependiente, quien ya le estaba poniendo una silla con cojín. Los Ninken estaban muy tranquilos y cada uno se sentó al lado de su dueño.

―¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, su bondad…?

―Quiero probar ese atuendo negro –señaló.

―¡Desde luego, su excelencia poderosa, su semi dios shinobi! Vamos, niña –la estiró del brazo de mala gana.

―¿Qué? ¿Yo? –Hinata se vio totalmente sorprendida.

―No, los perros, ¡Claro que tú! –le dijo la dependienta gorda, metiéndola en una esquina que tenía cortina negra –Quítate la ropa, iré por tu vestuario –y de un tirón cerró la cortina.

Hinata se quedó sola y sin saber qué hacer. De pronto, por arriba, le cayó una especie de tela. La extendió frente a ella para verla y…

Unos segundos después, un grito femenino de terror se escuchó por toda la tienda… y tal vez por toda Konoha.

Kakashi, quien por cierto leía su famoso libro, solo levantó las comisuras de los labios.

―¿No crees que te estás pasando con Nata-chan? –le preguntó Pakkun con su cara seria.

―Nah.

―Su alteza, la niñita ésta no se quiere probar la prenda –dijo la dependienta muy preocupada.

―Bien… -Kakashi eligió otro atuendo y la señora gordita se fue muy feliz.

A los pocos minutos, otro grito desaforado cimbró los cimientos del local.

―Vamos, Hinata-chan, algún uniforme tendrás qué usar para ser mi asistente –escuchó la voz de Kakashi detrás de la cortina.

―¡No se atreva a entrar! –chilló la joven.

―Ante todo, soy un caballero.

―¡Es un uniforme de enfermera!

―Apuesto a que se te ve lindo.

―¡No!

―Bien, te buscaré otra cosa…

―¡Hokage-samaa! –escuchó una especie de llorido lacrimógeno.

―Nata-chan –la llamó Pakkun con voz baja después de que el peliplateado se había ido –Solo síguele el juego, verás que se aburrirá pronto. Lo conozco bien.

―¿Estás se… seguro, Pakkun? –su voz sonaba insegura.

―Sí que sí.

―De acuerdo.

Kakashi estaba aburrido en su silla esperando a que Hinata estuviera lista. Había prometido conservar el último atuendo que Kakashi le consiguió, pero él no le creía nada. De pronto, la cortina finalmente se abrió después de varios minutos. Hinata traía consigo un conjunto entre lila y rosa, con encaje blanco. Era un vestido que le llegaba a la mitad de las piernas, de mangas cortas adornadas con listones y un moño grande de color fucsia sobre el pecho, y terminaba en una falda de holanes pequeños pero gráciles, además unas mayas lilas cubrían sus piernas, pero dejaban una parte libre. Y como toque final, sobre la cabeza llevaba unas orejitas de conejo lilas.

Kakashi la escrutó con la mirada. Era blanca. Inocente. Y estaba sonrojada. Se sujetaba las manos y miraba hacia el suelo, en un gesto total de sumisión. El Hokage abrió grandes los ojos y sintió que le dolía la nariz. Se volteó en seguida, levantándose.

―Muchachos, nos vamos. Hinata, quítate eso en seguida. Nos vamos en cinco –declaró todo rápidamente, como si fuera una orden de guerra.

"_Funcionó, Pakkun"_, pensó la ojiblanca con una media sonrisa.

Después de allí, todo pasó como en cámara lenta.

Kakashi dio un par de pasos.

La campanilla que anunciaba un nuevo cliente, sonó.

La dulce sonrisa de la cliente embarazada estaba tranquila, pero esos ojos miel repararon en la muchacha vestida de conejita. La reconoció, era Hinata. Y un poco más adelante estaba Kakashi, quien caminaba sin verla. Pasó por un lado de ella e hizo un poco de viento que movió milimétricamente los cabellos de la rubia.

―Mue… re –susurró, apretando un puño.

―¡Tsunade-sama! –gritó Hinata.

Los perros ladraron.

Kakashi, confundido, volteó para ver qué pasaba. Pero no pudo investigarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron con un mazo fuerte que lo mandó a la lona casi al instante en que Hinata gritó.

Después de ahí… la memoria de Kakashi marcó "Game over".

**-o-**

* * *

**Ahora.**

―Ya veo, ya veo, así que era ella –musitó Kakashi, entendiendo por qué estaba en el hospital.

―Sí, así que ya no me mande pedir ropa –Hinata tomó el vestido rojo y lo miró por un momento, tal vez si le agregara una tela rosa por debajo quedaría bien, y más largo.

―¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? –sonrió debajo de su máscara.

Como si la quemara, Hinata aventó el vestido sobre el sillón cercano.

―Claro que no. M… mejor me apuro a darle chakra curativo en esa mano… hay muchos pergaminos qué firmar.

Hinata concentró chakra en sus palmas. El especial y puro chakra verde comenzó a emanar profusamente y ella lo colocó sobre la mano de su Rokudaime. El hombre, ya muy tranquilo, la observó cómo se concentraba en curarlo.

Sonrió de medio lado. Le agradaba tenerla como asistente. Solo a ella. Y no es que el hecho de tener _niñera_ le agradara, sino más bien que precisamente Koharu-sama hubiese escogido a Hinata para el trabajo y no a otra chica.

Ella era perseverante. A pesar de todas las que le había hecho, no había escuchado ni una sola queja por parte de ella.

―Y las que faltan –se rió Kakashi en voz alta.

―¿Cómo? –preguntó Hinata.

―Nada, nada. Tú prosigue –sonrió misteriosamente de medio lado bajo su máscara.

La Hyuga asintió.

―Tu chakra Hinata… es tan cálido –dijo él con una voz dulce. A Hinata le extrañó aquél tonito –Mi mano… se siente tan caliente… -La pobre Hyuga abrió grandes los ojos y fue una ardua labor mantener el chakra verde a flote y no cortarle la mano –Te sonrojaste, _gatita_.

Y en ese justo instante en que la llamó de esa manera tan provocativa, Tsunade Senju abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación.

―¡AH! –Hinata lanzó un grito, asustada tanto por la voz ronca de Kakashi en su oído como por la entrada de cataclismo de Tsunade. Y del susto había descuidado el chakra.

Kakashi e Hinata miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos el muñón sangrante de la muñeca del Rokudaime.

Segundos de silencio.

Y después histeria, pánico, sangre a chorros. Los gritos y lloriqueos de Hinata.

―¡Mi mano! ¡Mi mano! ¡POR RIKUDO! –Kakashi gritaba sin poder creer que su propia mano estaba caída entre sus piernas –¡Ayuda! ¡HINATA, DEJA DE LLORAR Y HAZ ALGO! ¡TSUNADE-SAMA!

―¡Soy una asesina! –se lamentaba Hinata con las manos sobre la boca, al borde de la histeria.

―¡No es momento para que te vuelvas loca!

Tsunade entró a la habitación del pánico con suma parsimonia, con pasos lentos. Se acercó a Kakashi, vio la sangre, con sumo cuidado se dirigió al sillón y se sentó. Allí, responsablemente por su estado de embarazo, se desmayó.

Kakashi vio aquello y se imaginó un futuro donde tendría que vivir con su discapacidad. Hinata tendría que hacerse responsable de darle vuelta a la página cuando estuviera leyendo Icha Icha.

Pero pronto Sakura entró a la habitación y puso todo en orden. Tranquilizó a Hinata y entre las dos, con esfuerzo y gritos de dolor por parte de Kakashi, le salvaron la mano al Rokudaime Hokage.

Con la mano vendada y recostado en la cama de hospital, Kakashi miraba por la ventana, pensando en lo que le había costado ser un _poquitín_ coqueto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró un shinobi castaño muy risueño que tenía vendas alrededor de su cuello, producto de un incidente perruno en la mañana. Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco. _"Lo que faltaba"_, pensó.

―Así que casi pierdes la mano por andar de adulador –se rió Shiranui Genma.

―Si vienes a burlarte, ya te puedes ir –le dijo sin ningún atisbo de humor –Tsunade-sama me advirtió que la próxima vez vendrían A-sama y ella para convertirme en cadáver putrefacto, Koharu-sama me pegó con su bastón en la cabeza. Y ahora vienes tú para burlarte.

―¿Sabes? Lo más curioso es que la niña no se va de tu lado. En verdad debe quererte mucho.

―No después de este día de locos –negó con una sonrisita. Genma entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño –De todas formas, le dije que ya se podía ir a su casa.

―Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad? Lo de la mano.

―Estoy en un hospital, ¿en verdad crees que iba a perder la mano? –arqueó una ceja.

Genma lo miró despectivamente.

―Estás enfermo, Kakashi, lo juro –negó con la cabeza –No tienes remedio –se encaminó a la salida y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo solo.

**-o-**

* * *

Hinata llegó exhausta esa tarde a la mansión Hyuga. Pensaba y pensaba en su jefecito. El pobre se había quedado sin mano por unos minutos a causa de un descuido de ella. Tal vez ella no era la adecuada para el puesto. Ser la asistente del Rokudaime Hokage era para una persona de carácter firme, alguien diferente a ella.

Entró y su padre y Hanabi la esperaban en el recibidor con cara de emocionados.

―Hinata, ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy como la asistente de nuestro Hokage? –preguntó Hiashi –¿Sabes? Hoy vino a comer con nosotros Mitokado Homura, del consejo de Konoha, y solo habló maravillas de ti –declaró con el pecho henchido de orgullo.

―Y Nee-san, en la academia solo hablan de ti, todos me preguntan cosas como qué marca de Kunai usas… ah, ¡Y todas me tienen envidia porque tenemos teléfono! ¿Puedes creerlo?

―Padre, me ha ido bien, me alegro que a Homura-sama le guste mi trabajo. Hana-chan, no seas creída, comportante como madre nos enseñó. Si me disculpan, estoy algo cansada.

―Por supuesto, debes estarlo, ve a descansar –le apresuró Hiashi –Mañana te espera un nuevo día como la digna asistente de Rokudaime.

Hinata sonrió forzadamente, a pesar de que sentía sus labios resecos. Le dio una leve reverencia a su padre y se encaminó a paso veloz hacia su recámara.

Se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo y luego de un par de segundos, empezó a patalear.

―¡Ya no quiero ir! –chilló la pobre Hyuga.

Pero Hiashi tenía razón, mañana sería otro día.

Sí, otro día de paciencia infinita, de pergaminos sin resolver, de las escapadas de Kakashi.

Después del incidente de ese día, ¿cómo iba a verlo a la cara?

Le asustaba el mañana. ¡Le aterraba!

* * *

**¡Hi, corazones hermosos! **

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Creo que me pasé de creepy con lo de la mano XD Pero así soy c: Pero no se preocupen, que ya viene la de Hinata, tal vez para el capítulo 6 ;) porque el 5 ya lo tengo ocupado con otro tema.**

**El vestuario final de Hina es el que usa en un omake, solo googleen "Hinata omake" por si no saben cuál les digo.**

**Si me dejas un review, ya sabes lo que pasa, que te amo y te contesto por MP.**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	5. Ninkens de mi corazón

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** ¡Hola, corazones! Me da mucho gusto traerles ya por fin el quinto capítulo de este fic. Para ambientarse un poco más, les recomiendo darle una leída a quienes son los Ninkens de Kakashi. Cualquier duda que pueda surgir, ya saben, me mandan un MP que con gusto y amor del bueno se los respondo.

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, lo agradezco mucho:**

**Farfan**

**Gab: **¡Holi! Gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capítulo te guste :D

**KattytoNebel**

**spookygolin**

**Hime-Uchiha-Namikaze**

**Tobi Uchiha-chan**

**Guest, 14 Marzo: **¡Holi! Gracias por el review. Ya viene la de Hinata, lo prometo. Tsunade le dará "varias" lecciones, jaja.

**Fuegoenelmundo: **¡Holi! Gracias por dejar un review. Qué bueno que te guste el fic :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La asistente de Rokudaime Hokage**

**Capítulo 5: Ninkens de mi corazón**

* * *

**S**i había algo más desesperante que Hatake Kakashi, eso era definitivamente los ocho ninkens sacados del Averno.

La cara de la inocente asistente del Hokage estaba llena de baba, sus pantalones ninja estaban deshilachados, rasgados, hechos trizas. Sus dedos estaban mordidos, y por si fuera poco, la habitación estaba llena de _marcas de territorio_.

Y todo porque, aparte de ser la niñera del Rokudaime, ¡También le había tocado ser la niñera de sus perros malolientes!

* * *

**ɸ**

* * *

**Hace un par de días.**

Hinata había comprado un lindo ramo de flores blancas para el cuarto de su Hokage. No sabía por qué, pero no lo habían dado de alta después del accidente de ayer, así que como mínimo, por ser la responsable, tenía que ir a visitarlo. Por la oficina no había problema. Todo estaba tranquilo, y si surgía algo, Kotetsu se había quedado para encargarse.

Entró a la habitación y se halló a Kakashi leyendo su famoso librito naranja. En cuanto la vio, hizo desaparecer el libro tras una cortinilla de vapor y se empezó a quejar de dolor en los dedos. El sarcasmo era tan notable que incluso Hinata podía darse cuenta. Intentaba hacerla sentir mal.

¡Y por Kami-sama que lo lograba! Aún a sabiendas de que se estaba haciendo el enfermo, Hinata corrió hacia él, preocupada, volviendo a pedir disculpas. Y es que cortar accidentalmente la mano de una persona mientras se hace una curación, no era cosa de todos los días.

—Solo estaba bromeando ―Reía Kakashi después, para casi infarto al miocardio de Hinata.

La peliazul acomodó las flores en el jarrón que había en la mesita de al lado, y gracias a sus clases de Ikebana, el arreglo quedó hermoso.

—Gracias por tu visita y las flores, Hinata-chan. Seguramente estaré mejor muy pronto. Ahora, hay algo que me preocupa.

—Kotetsu-san se hace cargo de la oficina ―Le recordó.

—No es eso. Son mis perros. ¿Quién les dará de comer? ¿Quién los va a cuidar? Hoy les toca baño.

—¿No se supone que ellos tienen su hogar en algún hábitat natural?

—No. Están en mi casa. ¿Podrías ir a cuidarlos, Hinata-chan? ―Y el Sexto mandó la bomba ―. Son tan lindos, no van a darte ningún problema ―Apostó, sonriendo con diversión, y Hinata interpretó aquello como _"jaja, van a darte muchos problemas esos diablos"_.

Pero le había cortado la mano así que…

Suspiró resignada.

—Claro. Yo me encargo, Hokage-sama.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**E**ran las diez de la mañana. Hinata se pasó del hospital hacia la mansión del Hokage. Llegó a paso lento, como no queriendo llegar a su destino. En la entrada había un par de guardias que la reconocieron de inmediato.

—Adelante, Hinata-san ―La saludaron, abriéndole la puerta.

Por dentro, la mansión era hermosa. Con paredes blancas, muebles algo ostentosos y unas finas escaleras que iban al segundo piso.

—Pakkun ―llamó tímidamente e hizo sonar la bolsa de galletas en forma de huesito que les había comprado de camino, como postre ―, Buru ―dijo asustada de que el coloso café se le fuera encima ―, Guruko ―El pequeño perro era amable con ella. De los demás, se acordaba de vista pero no sabía sus nombres.

Subió las escaleras con nerviosismo. Rebuscó en los cuartos, abriendo las puertas con cuidado. Solo le faltaba la última, donde se escuchaba un sonido de algo rasgándose.

—Chicos, soy yo. Soy Hinata-chan ―Anunciaba con miedo. Con la mano temblorosa abrió la puerta con sigilo y ésta cedió ante el peso de alguien y le dio de lleno en la cara, tumbándola al suelo. Los ladridos de los perros inundaron sus oídos y, de pronto, tuvo a un perro gris de ojos de tiburón y un perro beige, ambos enseñándole sus colmillos a pocos centímetros.

Ella gritó asustada. La sangre se esfumó del rostro de la Hyuga. De ahora en adelante iba a usar una máscara, porque era por demás obvio que le iban a desfigurar la cara.

—Es Nata-chan, chicos ―habló la voz de la razón de la manada, es decir, Pakkun ―Déjenla en paz.

Los perros se alejaron de ella, pero seguían mirándola con los colmillos de fuera. Hinata no se levantó. Se quedó allí, sin fuerzas.

—¿Estás bien, _nee-chan_? ―Le preguntó Guruko, acercándose a ella para lamerle una mejilla.

—¿Por qué acepté éste trabajo? ―Se lamentaba ella mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo shinobi, intentando hacer memoria.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**L**a peligrosa hora del baño había llegado.

Los perros vieron a la muchacha flacucha coger jabón y algunas toallas que llevaba hacia el patio. Urushi; el perro beige con blanco que le parecía a Kiba en el carácter hiperactivo y rebelde, fue el primero en gruñirle. Shiba no tardó en hacerle segunda, pero para su sorpresa, Ūhei; el perro marrón rojizo con vendas, les ladró a sus dos compañeros y éstos dejaron de gruñir de mala gana. Hinata sonrió. Ūhei en especial parecía haberle tomado cariño y ahora defendía a la chica. Con las vendas, por algún extraño motivo, se le figuró que podría ser su primo Neji.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si Urushi se le figuraba Kiba, Ūhei a Neji, ¿los demás a quién se parecían?

Empezó por bañar al más fácil, es decir, a Pakkun. No tardó mucho, pues era pequeño. Lo secó muy bien y al final le dio un besito por haberse portado bien. Con una sonrisa, le pareció que Pakkun era su amigo Shikamaru.

Siguió Guruko, otro perro pequeño, de pelo como naranja pálido y la parte inferior blanca, con sus orejitas largas y cafés. Tenía una mirada zorruna y le pareció que era Naruto. Una vez que terminó, le puso su banda ninja y su chaleco azul.

Bisuke era el tercer pequeño. Era serio y se dejaba tocar sin hacer nada. Era más o menos parecido a Guruko, pues tenían las orejas largas y cafés, y eran pequeños, solo que su piel era de un color canela y tenía un gracioso pelo encrespado que lo hacía parecerse a Sasuke, el amigo de Sakura y Naruto. Además, curiosamente tenía una especie de tatuaje, pues llevaba un kanji pintado en la frente que decía "shinobi".

Siguió con Ūhei. Su pelo era suave y de un tono rojizo, con la parte inferior blanca. Le quitó las vendas con cuidado y lo lavó. Pakkun le dijo que se había lastimado hace muchos años en una misión, y que no había quedado del todo bien. Como ya lo había pensado antes, Ūhei era su fallecido primo Neji. Le pareció un perro amable y leal, también le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Akino era definitivamente su amigo Shino. Usaba gafas negras y era serio. Su pelo era algo áspero, de color naranja muy pálido, y por debajo era blanco. No batalló nada para bañarlo.

Y a partir de aquí empezaban los problemas, los perros difíciles. Buru, Urushi, y sobre todo Shiba, quien parecía que la odiaba.

Decidió empezar con Buru, pues se miraba tranquilo. Le quitó el collar de púas con bastante cuidado de no hacerle daño a él y a sí misma. Tardó mucho en bañarlo debido a su gran tamaño, pero el perro se comportó bien. Lo secó perfectamente y al final, el can le dio un lametazo en la mano, como agradeciéndole. Le pareció que bien podría ser Chouji.

Sus dos dolores de cabeza eran los que seguían. No había ni a cual irle por lo que decidió al azar. _De tin marin_… y salió Urushi.

—Urushi-kun… voy a bañarte ―Le explicó con las manos al frente en señal de amor y paz. El perro no tardó en gruñirle, pero Buru y Ūhei se pararon frente a Hinata y le ladraron a su compañero. Visiblemente de mal humor, Urushi se dejó bañar por Hinata. Con una toalla le quitó lo húmedo y le colocó su banda ninja en el cuello y su chaleco azul ―. Ya está, Urushi-kun, ¿ves que ha sido divertido? ―El perro gruñó pero le dio un lametazo en la mejilla y luego se fue corriendo. "Eres Kiba", pensó con una sonrisa.

El último demonio: Shiba.

Era el perro gris con mucho pelo negro encrespado sobre la cabeza. Sus ojos eran afilados, mostraban una ferocidad peor que la de Urushi. La miraba como si la retara.

—Oigan, chicos, ayudemos a Nata-chan ―pronunció Pakkun y, para sorpresa de la peliazul, los demás perros se lanzaron contra Shiba para mantenerlo lo más quieto posible ―. ¡Apúrate, hermanita!

—¡Ya voy! ―Corrió Hinata.

Fue difícil, pero no imposible. Shiba estaba reluciente, a pesar de su mal humor. No le encontró parecido con alguien de sus allegados.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**L**a hora de la comida había llegado. Hinata estaba con la boca abierta al ver que fácilmente se habían acabado un costal de croquetas entre los ocho, y la manera en que habían dejado la cocina era totalmente un insulto. Croquetas regadas por todas partes. Luego, les dio las galletitas que les había comprado, pero ni bien terminó de sacarlas de la bolsa del mandado cuando Shiba y Urushi se abalanzaron sobre las galletas, se le subieron a las piernas y le arañaron el pantalón, y en el proceso, también le mordieron un par de dedos entre los dos. Hinata gritó del susto y hasta se puso azul, alejándose lo más posible de la jauría, dejando caer la bolsa al suelo a medio abrir donde todos se peleaban por ella como si fuera la última en el mundo shinobi.

Shiba se llevó la bolsa hacia afuera y los demás canes fueron tras él con ruidos estrambóticos y mordidas violentas.

—Chicos, cálmense ―Asomó medio cuerpo por la puerta, temblorosa.

La sala grande y bonita estaba llena de galletas esparcidas, perros locos comiendo del piso. Una vez que terminaron, Urushi, Bisuke, Shiba y Akino empezaron a oler el ambiente y fueron hacia la cocina, hicieron pipí frente a ella descaradamente y luego se fueron a la sala y luego al patio, marcando su territorio por todas partes, no fuera que la humana flacucha se le ocurriera usurpar su palacio.

Ahora había que ir a limpiar el patio, la sala, la cocina, recoger los restos de las croquetas y las galletas, la bolsa hecha trizas y cortada en pedazos, limpiar el piso con desinfectante...

Toda la mansión del Hokage estaba patas arriba.

Y aún faltaba la cena.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**Ahora.**

La tarde había caído como toneladas de metal sobre los delgados hombros de la Hyuga mayor. Shiba y Urushi habían asaltado el frigorífico, sacando cosas y quebrando otras. Buru había comido tanto que terminó vomitando en la sala ya limpia y luego se fue a dormir tranquilamente. En las jugarretas de Guruko y Bisuke habían roto un jarrón cristalino en una de las habitaciones. Había terminado de limpiar apenas unos minutos atrás, y los perros ya habían hecho de las suyas. Hinata, a pesar de que la sala olía fatal, se quedó dormida en el suelo, con su espina dorsal retenida contra el sofá. Si los perros se querían pelear, ensuciar, en fin; hacerle la vida de cuadritos, que lo hicieran. Ella tenía mucho sueño y, con permiso, pero se iba a morir un rato.

La luz eléctrica que habían instalado recientemente en la mansión Hyuga de repente le llegó a los ojos y despertó de mala gana. Estaba cansada, con un fuerte dolor lumbar y sintiendo algo pegajoso en los dedos. Abrió grandes los ojos al pensar qué asquerosidad podría estar sobre sus finas falanges. Había allí una especie de ungüento blanco sobre sus ya desaparecidas heridas que le habían dejado los inquietos Shiba y Urushi, a los que Hinata reconocía como _ojos de tiburón_ y_ Kiba-kun_.

—Buenos tardes-noches, Hinata-chan ―La voz estresante de su jefecito se oía en la habitación, lo cual era totalmente improbable, porque él estaba en el hospital bajo la custodia aguda de Sakura a órdenes de Senju Tsunade. Elevó la vista y se encontró con el hombre peligris de ojos negros y máscara misteriosa. No traía sus típicas y clásicas vestimentas de blancas y rojas, sino un chaleco especial color verde oscuro, la camisa y el pantalón del uniforme shinobi y una cinta roja atada en el brazo que lo identificaba como el Rokudaime.

—¡Hokage-sama! ―Se asustó de verlo ahí, en medio de su habitación. Se levantó rápido, pero en el proceso chocó contra el buró y una pila de libros se le cayó encima, regresándola al suelo.

—¿Estás bien, linda? ―Se aproximó a ella con voz preocupada. A Hinata se le hizo extraño no escuchar el matiz burlón que él siempre usaba para dirigirse a ella. Le ofreció su mano y Hinata la tomó. La estiró suavemente para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias ―musitó tímidamente, soltándole la mano y retrocediendo un paso. No fue hasta entonces que miró la sala. Estaba pulcra, limpia, y olía a cloro combinado con lavanda. Sorprendida, se hizo hacia atrás, y miró a su alrededor con incredulidad. Tan solo haca unos minutos ese cuarto parecía un auténtico zoológico, ahora parecía que nadie lo había pisado en la vida de lo limpio que estaba.

—Como puedes ver, se ha limpiado todo, Hinata-chan ―Le explicó Kakashi notando el desconcierto de ella.

—¿En verdad? ―sonrió amablemente, con un brillo en su mirada, observando a Kakashi. Realmente él era bueno, sabía que no era una mala persona. Ahora todo cambiaría, se llevarían bien. Él sería un Hokage responsable y amable, y ella su fiel y linda asistente ―. Se lo agradezco mucho, Hokage-sama. Debe estar cansado.

—Ni tanto. Le dije a Kotetsu que viniera a limpiar todo.

La alegría de tener un jefe benevolente estuvo fallecida en ese momento.

¡El pobre Kotetsu limpiando todo!

Hinata parecía una paleta helada ante lo que había escuchado. No conforme con las bromas pesadas del Hokage, ahora tendría de enemigo a su compañero de oficina.

—A partir de mañana vuelvo al trabajo, así que espero a mi linda asistente muy temprano en la oficina, ¿de acuerdo? ―sonrió felizmente como solo él sabía hacerlo, y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta, sin despedirse.

Hinata aún seguía en estado paralizado en mitad de la sala.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**C**on sumo cansancio llegó a su casa con el alma en rastra y el cuerpo entumecido por haber dormido en una incómoda posición en una casa ajena. Caminó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pues ya se había hecho noche cuando sin previo aviso, antes de que ella abriera la puerta de su habitación, Hiashi y Hanabi aparecieron allí, mirándola con emoción.

Casi le provocaban su segundo infarto en el día.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo, querida hija? ―inquirió Hiashi con una sonrisa. Era totalmente aterrador.

—Sí, hermana ―Lo secundó su hija menor ―. Cuéntanos cómo te fue.

—¿Estuvo excelente tu día como la honorable asistente del Hokage, hija? ―Insistió Hiashi.

Hinata los miró con incomodidad y algo de vergüenza.

—Esto… perfecto ―Y levantó un pulgar arriba.

—¡Esa es mi hija!

—Dejémosla descansar, papá. Mírala, mi hermanita tiene una cara fea, con ojeras triplicadas, debe estarse esforzando mucho.

—Sí, tienes razón, mañana le espera un nuevo día como la gran asistente del Hokage. Buenas noches, cariño ―Se despidieron, cerrando la puerta.

Hinata solo se dejó caer en la cama una vez que se fueron. Un día más y terminaría loca.

Solo un día más.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**K**akashi se estiró los brazos soltando un sonoro bostezo. Se fue a la cama con algo de cansancio y cerró los ojos. Lentamente sus canes empezaron a subirse en la cama y rodearlo, buscando un sitio donde echarse.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Nata-chan que otro hizo el aseo si fuiste tú? ―Le preguntó Pakkun.

—Porque me divierte ver su cara nerviosa ―Confesó con una media sonrisa y luego se quedó dormido, como un angelito.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Me tomé la libertad de explicar cada perrito :) Espero que el capítulo perruno haya podido ser de su agrado. Si hay alguna duda, opinión, lo pueden dejar en un comentario. Según Naruto Wiki, Shiba se parece a Kisame, como Hinata no lo conoce no pudo relacionarlo con nadie, por si querían saber. ****¡Cuídense mucho bastante!**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	6. La verruga de Kakashi

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** Yo como siempre disculpándome por la tardanza. A veces la vida es mala con los fanwritters :c

**Advertencias:** Si no recuerdan mucho el capítulo anterior creo que deberían darle una pequeña leída, si no quieren, yo les cuento. Kakashi le encarga a Hinata el cuidado de sus perros, y éstos dejan la casa hecha un asco. Hinata está cansada y se duerme, cuando despierta está todo limpio. Kakashi le dice que mandó a Kotetsu para que limpiara todo y Hinata se queda preocupada. Pero al final del capítulo se descubre que sí fue Kakashi el que limpió todo, sin embargo, Hinata no sabe nada de esto. Deben saber esto para que no se vayan a perder.

**Muchas gracias por los bellos reviews, los he leído todos, lo agradezco mucho:**

**Hime-Uchiha-Namikaze: **Gracias por tus palabras ¡Cuídate mucho!

**Sara-ttebanex3: **¡Hola! Me gustaría actualizar más rápido pero a veces no está en mis manos :/ Sí, jaja, Kakashi fue el que hizo el aseo. ¡Abrazo asfixiante para ti!

**SailorNeoQueen: **No sé si ya te lo he dicho antes, pero me encanta tu nombre xD Gracias por tus palabras, cuídate c:

**Fuegoenelmundo: **Bien, respecto a tu pregunta, tal vez se resuelva en este capítulo, ¡gracias por leer!

**Invader Zam: **Gracias por tu review c: El capítulo de hoy será un poco diferente, jaja. ¡Cuídate!

**Hinataotsutsuki-sama: **El romance está en stand by de momento, lo dejo salir en pequeñas dosis, jaja. Gracias por comentar y leer. ¡Cuídate mucho!

**Ramon: **¡Saludos desde México, Ramon! c: Gracias por tus palabras. ¡Cuídate!

**Tobi Uchiha-chan: **Hola, gracias por leer y dejar un review c: Gracias por tu apoyo, ¡cuídate bastante!

**andy'hina: **Al final el capítulo fue más largo de lo que yo esperaba, pero no sé si a ustedes les parezca largo. He querido hacer los caps ligeros y cortos para que los lean más fácilmente, pero creo que puedo incluir más adelante un capítulo largo y con más trama. Gracias por comentar y leer, Andy c:

**lavida134: **Hola, gracias por decirme tus opiniones respecto al capítulo anterior c: Sí, Hinata tendrá que soportar un poco más a Kakashi, aunque puede que este capítulo te parezca un poco diferente. Saluditos.

**Guest de abril 5: **Gracias por tus palabras hacia el fic c: Sí, Hiashi y Hanabi siempre la esperan con emoción, a partir de que Hinata se vuelve la asistente, todos los capítulos tienen una estructura, y la escena final siempre es de la familia Hyuga, aunque hice excepción el cap pasado. ¡Cuídate mucho bastante!

**Simazame: **Hola, vaya que sí, Kakashi es un jefe malo, jaja. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Hinatahina: **¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto saber que le das una oportunidad a esta pareja. Te invito a que leas más, son muy buenos. Me alegra que el fic sea de tu agrado y que te divierta porque esa es la idea xD ¡Un abrazo mega asfixiante para ti!

**Mangelot Farid: **Hola, sí el fic es de Humor, me da gusto que lo hayas encontrado de tu agrado c: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un bonito comentario.

**Guest de Abril 23:** Hola, gracias por leer y comentar c: Me da gusto leer que el fic te parezca divertido y lindo. ¡Un abrazo!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La asistente de Rokudaime Hokage**

** Capítulo 6: La verruga de Kakashi**

* * *

**E**ra la primera vez que le mostraba su rostro a alguien. Le había tenido la confianza a ella; su fiel asistente. El Hokage le había confesado que ni siquiera con sus alumnos o amigos allegados se había quitado su famosa y misteriosa máscara negra que le cubría la mitad de la cara.

Pero a ella sí. A ella le mostró su verdadero rostro.

Y Hinata lo arruinó totalmente.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**Hace unas horas.**

La mañana era cálida en Konoha. Los últimos días de verano se estaban extinguiendo poco a poco para darle paso a los anaranjados días otoñales. Hinata pidió su desayuno favorito para darse ánimos, pues aquél día iba a regresar a la oficina del Hokage en vista de que el peligris había salido del hospital hace poco.

Cuando llegó a la torre Hokage se encontró con Kotetsu quien la saludó muy amablemente.

—Ko… Kotetsu-san, usted no se ve enojado –declaró Hinata con nerviosismo mientras subían juntos las escaleras.

—No, ¿debería estarlo? –enarcó una ceja, confundido.

—Pues sí… p-por lo de a-ayer. Lo s-siento t-tanto.

—No es problema para mí, descuida, Hinata-chan –sonrió. Él había entendido que se disculpaba por dejarle la oficina del Hokage. Ella se refería a haber limpiado la mansión de su Hokage luego del desastre de los perros.

—Aun a-así… c-creo que me he a-aprovechado d-de usted. Por f-favor permítame re… recompensarlo. Mañana le haré un bento.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso, en serio –llegaron al edificio –Somos colegas, ¿no? –le revolvió el cabello graciosamente y luego se fue por su rumbo, a su pequeña oficina.

Hinata sonrió. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa.

—Hola –susurró alguien tras su oído. Ella lanzó un grito de susto y su piel se estremeció al sentir el aliento de esa persona contra su piel. Hinata volteó, dándose cuenta que se trataba de su "siempre amable" jefecito.

—Buenos d-días, Hokage-sama –saludó con una leve reverencia –Me ha a-asustado.

—¿Yo? –se hizo el desentendido –Vamos a trabajar–le indicó. Hinata alzó ambas cejas al escuchar esas precisas palabras en boca de Kakashi Hatake.

Se dirigieron a la oficina principal. Kakashi se sentó en su cómoda silla y Hinata cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó frente al escritorio y revisó los pergaminos nuevos que había traído Kotetsu. Los había clasificado en _"Muy urgente"_, _"Urgente"_, _"Medio urgente"_ y _"No tan urgente pero sí urgente"_. Sí, no había mucha diferencia pero Hinata estaba preocupada, desde que había empezado su trabajo como asistente casi no había logrado que Kakashi hiciera papeleo y estaban muy atrasados en las cuestiones diplomáticas, salariales y legales.

—¿Has dormido bien, Hinata-chan? –a la joven del Byakugan la sorprendió la repentina pregunta de Kakashi.

Alzó la mirada de los pergaminos para verlo. La observaba fijamente y lucía normal. Ni bromista ni serio. Solo normal.

—Sí –asintió, volviendo después a los pergaminos. Empezó a desdoblarlos y leerlos.

—Tienes ojeras –advirtió el mayor.

—U-uhm, s-sí, pero no es de cuidado, Hokage-sama –contestó sin fijarse mucho, más concentrada en los pergaminos que en lo que le decía el hombre –Tome –empezó a pasarle los documentos –Es d-de vital importancia q-que los firme hoy.

—Hoy no tengo ganas de hacer papeleo –se quejó, poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio.

Hinata lo miró con seriedad. Por un lado, sabía que pasaría eso, Kakashi adoraba mofarse de ella. Por otro lado, ella había prometido convertirlo en un buen Hokage. Hiashi Hyuga; su padre, estaba orgulloso de ella por su trabajo, y Koharu-sama confiaba en su persona. Tenía que voltearle el juego a Kakashi.

—Le propongo… algo –musitó con nerviosismo.

—¿Tú me propones algo a mí? ¿Algo indecoroso? –sonrió burlón y bajó los pies del escritorio. Recargó los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre las manos, interesado en lo que la Hyuga pudiera decirle –¿Qué es, Hinata-chan?

Hinata sacó una moneda y se la enseñó.

—Si c-cae cara, y-yo hago lo q-que usted quiera. Si cae s-sol, usted hará lo q-que yo quiera.

—¿Estás segura de poder aceptar las consecuencias de este juego en el que todo puede pasar? –la miró con ojos grandes y sedientos de victoria.

Bien, si lo planteaba de esa manera… como que mejor se retractaba.

Pero no. Ya había dado su palabra.

—S…sí –quiso oírse firme, pero fracasó.

Lanzó la moneda al aire, dio un par de vueltas y cayó tres segundos después que a Hinata le pareció el infinito.

Y para su jodida mala suerte, la estúpida moneda cayó en cara.

—¡Soy un hombre con suerte! –festejó Kakashi levantándose del asiento con las manos hacia arriba.

Mientras tanto, la psique de Hinata se fracturaba gradualmente. Ella misma se había echado la soga al cuello.

Genial.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

La preciada hora de comida casi estaba llegando a su fin. Hinata miraba con tristeza las manecillas del reloj que estaban por marcar las dos con treinta minutos. Solo les daban media hora, los treinta minutos favoritos de Hinata en el día. Siempre compartía ese tiempo con Kotetsu Hagane. Era un buen compañero y la trataba bien, además, era experto en Hokages y sus excentricidades, lo cual lograba calmarla cuando éste le contaba los días en los que trabajó para la Quinta Hokage. Si comparaba sus días de ahora con los relatos de Kotetsu, entonces ella estaba en el paraíso. Mientras terminaban sus respectivos bentos, Hinata pensó que le hubiese gustado ser la asistente del primer Hokage, o incluso del cuarto. Ambos eran sus Hokages favoritos y le gustaba cuando su nana le contaba historias de ellos cuando era pequeña.

—Ya sé lo que quiero que hagas –sus pensamientos se vieron detenidos por la voz juguetona de Kakashi Hatake. El hombre peligris estaba frente a ella con una sonrisita apremiante.

—¿Qué cosa, Lord Hokage? –preguntó Kotetsu.

—No tiene que ver contigo, es con la Hyuga. Vámonos –le indicó con la cabeza y se adelantó.

Hinata apretó fuerte los puños para darse fuerza e ir tras su Hokage. Finalmente llegó a la oficina y se sentó rápidamente en la silla porque sus piernas temblaban como un terremoto ante la posible petición de su "piadoso" jefe.

—¿Qué e-es, Hokage-s-sama?

Kakashi se acercó a ella. Se inclinó a su altura y luego, con la mano le tomó la barbilla delicadamente y se la elevó para que lo viera fijamente a los ojos. Hinata sintió su piel caliente, abrió grandes los ojos, incrédula ante esa acción de su Hokage. Él lucía una mirada seria y sofocante.

—Quiero que me veas, Hinata –habló con voz seria y ronca.

—¿Qu… qué… cosa? –tartamudeó. _"Por, Kami, ¡¿Qué cosa quiere que vea?!"_, pensó aterrada.

—Ya sabes. Mi… eso…

"_¡No! ¡Me niego!"_, gritaba en su fuero interno, al borde de un colapso.

—¡No! –gritó.

—Mi rostro –dijo el hombre peligris con sencillez.

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta, en medio de un shock mental.

—¿Qué pensaste que iba a decir? –se rió Kakashi, alejándose de ella.

—Na… nada –apartó la vista sin poder disimular su furioso sonrojo.

—Yo te propongo otro juego, Hinata-chan –le dijo Kakashi –Si te sonrojas, me das un beso.

—¡Nani! –gritó, volviendo su mirada hacia él.

—Pero si no te sonrojas, yo haré el papeleo. ¿Qué dices? Es otra oportunidad para ti.

Hinata lo pensó un momento.

—De a-acuerd-do.

Kakashi se quedó ahí, con la cadera recargada sobre el escritorio y Hinata frente a él, separados por cuestión de centímetros.

Lentamente, el Hokage se fue bajando la máscara negra por su cara, hasta que quedó el rostro de un Dios Shinobi de piel pálida y tersa, de facciones afiladas y masculinas. Había allí, en la barbilla, un sensual lunar negro.

Hinata ahora lo comprendía. Se quedó asombrada, pero no se sonrojó.

—Soy precioso, ¿no es cierto, Hinata-chan? –sonrió de medio lado.

—Oh, sensei, tiene una verruga… -señaló viéndola fijamente. Él solo buscaba su ayuda, seguramente había escuchado que ella era experta en ungüentos.

Kakashi hizo su cabeza para atrás, como extrañado de lo que acababa de escuchar. Un minuto.

¿QUÉ DIJO?

Minutos de silencio.

La tensión tomó posesión del lugar.

Todo se movió en cámara lenta.

—Si gusta p-puedo hacerle u-un ungüento curativo para que se le caiga…

Kakashi abrió los ojos como platos.

Más minutos de silencio.

Más tensión.

El Hatake estaba boquiabierto y paralizado.

Luego parpadeó una vez, como volviendo en sí.

—In… ¡Insensible! –gritó –¡Es mi lunar! ¡Que cruel eres peliazul! –decía espantado de ella, en un rincón oscuro y con rastros de lagrimillas –¡Es un lunar, un hermoso y sexy lunar… o eso me han hecho creer todos –dijo lo último más para sí mismo que para su asistente.

—Lo… lo lamento, Hokage-sama. Es… es un lindo lunar –Hinata estaba nerviosa. ¿Lo había ofendido?

—Mentirosa –entrecerró los ojos y la vio despectivamente –Debo darte repulsión. Y yo que pensé que era mi punto fuerte –dijo para sí mismo y se empezó a hundir en un aura purpura –Soy tan feo. Feo. Feo… -dijo, sintiéndose un desgraciado verrugoso –Soy más feo que la Bestia verde de Konoha… -se tapó la cara con ambas manos para cubrir su fealdad.

―Ho… hokage-sama –declaró preocupada –E… estoy diciendo que es u-un bonito lunar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta respetuosamente y después entró. Era Kotetsu Hagane con un montón de pergaminos a firmar sobre su regazo.

―Con su permiso, Lord Hokage, dejaré esto en su escritorio –dijo el ninja.

―Kotetsu, ¿por qué no me dijiste que era feo? –exclamó Kakashi en un tono abatido.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja. Miró al Hokage, luego a una preocupada Hinata. Hagane se encogió de hombros.

―Usted no es feo, Hokage-sama, es bastante lindo –dijo sin algún atisbo de emoción –Voy a traer más pergaminos, ¿me ayudas, Hyuga-san?

―Y… yo… pero… -Kotetsu le guiñó un ojo y le indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera. Hinata confió en él y lo siguió –Regreso e-en un momento, Hokage-sama –musitó con pena, saliendo de la oficina.

Después de que salieran de esa habitación de verrugas feas y depresión, Hinata se hallaba bajando las escaleras al sótano junto a Kotetsu.

―Lo estás haciendo bien –le indicó el Jonin sin mirarla –Créeme, así de locos son los Hokages. Y la estás sacando barata con Rokudaime. Si hubieras sido la asistente de Godaime, estarías con un severo trastorno mental –volteó hacia ella y le mostró una leve sonrisa, gesto que Hinata devolvió.

Cuando llegaron al sótano, Kotetsu encendió la luz. Era un lugar tétrico, lleno de telarañas, humedad y mucho polvo por todas partes. Hinata pensó firmemente en que el próximo fin de semana se levantaría temprano para echarle una mano al sótano y dejarlo bien limpio.

―Dicen que aquí se aparece Sandaime –agregó Kotetsu, sacando una caja de cartón que contenía pergaminos en blanco, muy bien cuidados y resguardados del polvo.

Hinata hizo una nota mental, tal vez éste próximo fin de semana estaría cansada, mejor dejarlo para después, cuando alguien quisiera acompañarla.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

Regresó a la oficina principal con algo de nerviosismo. Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie le respondió, así que la abrió lentamente y asomó la mitad del rostro. El Rokudaime estaba muy tranquilo en el escritorio firmando pergaminos. Tenía la máscara negra sobre su rostro. Hinata se sintió culpable.

—Hokage-sama… ¿puedo pa-pasar?

Kakashi dio un encogimiento de hombros.

—Si no te molesta mi fealdad… supongo que puedes entrar.

La joven caminó indecisa y se sentó en su lugar. Vio el escritorio que se estaba liberando de pergaminos pendientes, en el pequeño rato que se había ocupado con Kotetsu, Kakashi había depurado bastante trabajo. La culpabilidad de Hinata se difuminó dando paso a una alegría sin igual. Casi quería llorar. ¡El Hokage haciendo papeleo! Se dijo que tal vez debería decirle feo más seguido.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo estos días –exclamó Kakashi sin levantar la vista del pergamino que firmaba –Mis perros no paran de preguntarme cuando volverás a visitarlos. Solo por hoy te dejo salir temprano.

Hinata se mostró desconcertada.

—P-pero son… las cuatro.

—Por eso digo que te dejo salir temprano –respondió sin verla.

La Hyuga lo miró preocupada y Kakashi sintió su mirada. Dejó la pluma a un lado y levantó la vista hacia ella.

—Yo… fui gros-sera…

Kakashi sonrió.

—¿Grosera tú? –Enarcó una ceja –Te estaba tomando el pelo, Hinata-chan –se rió de ella.

Otra vez se había burlado.

El desconcierto, la preocupación, la culpa, se desvanecieron del rostro de Hinata, dejándolo pálido e inexpresivo. Lo observó fijamente, nunca iba a cambiar. Pero no se lo tomó a mal. Lenta y cándidamente nació una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

Kakashi pestañeó varias al ver la sonrisa de su asistente. Debería estar enojada, o llorando, debería odiarlo. Pero no. Ahí estaba, sonriéndole tan profundamente que casi podía atravesar su alma.

Él era malo. Y ella era buena. Y si él era más malo, ella era más buena.

Era tan típico de Hyuga Hinata.

—Disfruta tu tarde libre –le dijo con la voz normal, liberada de cualquier tono de sarcasmo o broma.

—Gracias… Hokage-sama –se levantó, dándole una pequeña reverencia. Después abandonó la oficina.

Kakashi sonrió de medio lado.

"_La primer chica que no reacciona ante mi rostro descubierto"_, pensó.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

—¡Whoa! ¡Padre, Hinata está aquí! –se alegró Hanabi cuando la vio llegar a la hora de la merienda.

—¿Hinata? –su padre la observó curioso y verificó el reloj. Hinata se apresuró a explicar.

—Terminamos el trabajo temprano y he salido antes de la hora –tomó asiento al lado de su hermana y los sirvientes le pusieron té y un dulce –Gracias.

—¿Y cómo te fue hoy, hija?

—Hoy me fue excelente –y en verdad se notaba su buen humor.

Hoy por fin…

Kakashi 3 (el teléfono de Konohapple, la tienda de ropa, el cuidado de los ninken).

Hinata 1 (la verruga).

Ese día quedaría grabado en la historia.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer, y si dejas review ya sabes que te amo.**

**Respecto al capítulo, no sé ustedes pero me gustan las apariciones de Kotetsu Hagane c: Es como que otro esclavo de Kakashi y compañero de torturas de Hinata, jaja. ¿Qué piensan ustedes de él? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **

**El próximo capítulo aún no lo escribo, pero ya se más o menos de qué lo haré. Según mis cálculos, el fic tiene para diez capítulos, máximo doce si es que decido extenderme. Les quería decir esto para ponerlos al tanto acerca de la duración de esta historia.**

**No tengo más qué decir. ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	7. Campaña canina

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada, una disculpa por tardar en subir éste capítulo, por cosas de la vida me atrasé. Gracias por leer este fic tan raro. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, _KakaHinistas_. Por cierto… ¡Ya casi acaba el fic! :D

**Muchas gracias por los bellos reviews, los he leído todos, lo agradezco mucho:**

**Orkidea-16**

**Invader Zam**

**simazame**

**fuego en el mundo**

**Tobi Uchiha-chan**

**Guest abril 30**

**Gab**

**lavida134**

**Hinatahina**

**KattytoNebel**

**kioh**

**wichipown**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La asistente de Rokudaime Hokage**

** Capítulo 7: Campaña canina**

* * *

**H**abía sido un día perruno. Y tener a Kakashi como jefe solo empeoraba las cosas. Estaba a punto de renunciar, de decir _¡No puedo más, maldita sea, no estoy hecha para asistente! ¡Rikudo-senin llévame o llévatelo pero no nos dejes juntos en el mismo plano!_

Pero el destino se reía en su cara a carcajadas porque justo cuando sentía que la paciencia se le extinguía hasta la raíz, a pocos segundos de gritar y explotar, a una pulsación de decirle a Hatake Kakashi que era el peor Hokage de la historia… ese ente del infierno hacía algo para solucionar todo.

Un algo lindo, un algo tierno, un algo simple y sencillo, un algo que le dejaba ver a Hinata que Kakashi era más que un niño aburrido sentado en la silla de un Kage.

Y ahora estaba allí frente a ella, vendándole la mano con cuidado y dedicación.

—Listo, Hinata-chan. Solo fueron dos puntadas –sonrió gentilmente como si nada hubiese pasado. Se le quedó viendo profundamente, acción que hizo a Hinata sonrojarse –Sé que no soy el mejor Hokage, sé que no soy el mejor jefe. Has tenido mucha paciencia conmigo pero… creo que ha llegado el momento de que te vayas. He contratado otra asistente.

Hinata se hizo para atrás con sorpresa.

¿Qué?

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**Hace unos días.**

**L**a noche había acaecido en Konoha. La luna brillante estaba muy alta, y sin embargo un par de sombras continuaban en la oficina del Hokage haciendo papeleo. Se trataba de Hyuga Hinata y Hagane Kotetsu. Estaban revisando los nuevos informes que habían llegado de algunas misiones, además, estaban analizando las finanzas de la aldea debido a un encargo especial del Hokage. Había pedido una suma de dinero para una actividad que él llamó "importante".

La palabra importante en palabras de Kakashi sonaba a problemas, pero Kotetsu y Hinata debían obedecer.

—Esto es lo que podemos utilizar para la actividad de Rokudaime-sama –indicó Hinata, mostrándole a su compañero una serie de sumas y restas que daban al final un resultado encerrado en un círculo grande.

—Está bien, déjalo en el cajón izquierdo para que lo vea por la mañana.

La joven de cabellos azules colocó todo en su lugar y después terminó de marcar algunos reportes de misiones como "Leído". Soltó un bostezo y Kotetsu levantó la mirada para verla.

—Hinata, ve a casa, ya es tarde. Yo terminaré lo que resta.

—De n-ningún modo p-podría dejarle todo el trabajo, Kotetsu-san –negó.

—Son las once menos cuarto –miró el reloj –Tu familia debe estar esperándote. Anda, no me obligues a sacarte –le sonrió.

La comisura izquierda de los labios de Hinata se elevó tímidamente. Una de las pocas cosas buenas de ser asistente era tener a un compañero de trabajo tan eficiente como Hagane Kotetsu.

—D… de a-acuerdo. P-pero mañana le t-traeré un almuerzo. Lo p-prometo.

Un carraspeo dramático interrumpió la charla de los amigos y compañeros de torturas. Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué hacen aquí los dos solitos? –Kakashi los miró ceñudo y con toda la desconfianza del mundo Shinobi, sobre todo hacia el pelinegro.

—Terminábamos el trabajo –contestó el ninja de la venda en el rostro.

—Sí, claro, a mí no me engañas, Kotetsu. Las personas con esa cara de inocentes son las almas más podridas de este mundo –parecía referirse a él, pero miraba inquisitivamente a Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

Inevitablemente Kotetsu miró de reojo a Hinata y al parecer ella misma también se dio cuenta del contexto en que su Hokage querido había hablado. La Hyuga lo miró con cara de ¿Y yo que hice para que me dijera "podrida"?

—Ah, no, no, no –El peligris negó con la cabeza y puso las manos al frente, como entregándose ante las autoridades –No me refería a ti, Hinata-chan, es decir, dije que los que tienen ese aire de inocencia siempre ocultan su verdadero lado maligno… no estoy diciendo que no tengas cara de inocente… no, no, no me malentiendas –decía nervioso –… sí tienes cara de inocente pero yo sé que no harías nada malo… eh… eso sonó como que te conozco pero obviamente no te conozco como para afirmar que eres un alma podrida, bueno, sí te conozco porque has estado trabajando conmigo, ya sé que eso sono bastante raro pero no te preocupes, no te estoy espiando ni nada de eso…

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos y Kotetsu se aguantó la risa.

—Esto… no soy un acosador, yo ni siquiera sé dónde vives, Hinata-chan, y de hecho ni me interesa la mansión _blanca_ del clan Hyuga.

―Hokage, ¿se siente bien? –le preguntó Hagane con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisita burlona.

―Tú cállate, alma podrida, ¡te decía a ti! ¡Te estaba diciendo a ti!

―¡Ho-hogake-sama! –se alarmó Hinata – ¡N-no le hable así a Kotetsu-san! –estaba sonrojada pero mantenía una expresión firme.

Kakashi se quedó sorprendido. ¡Su asistente de parte de Hagane Kotetsu! ¡Imperdonable!

―Con que has estado empleando tus tácticas masculinas en Hinata, ¿eh? –El peligris lo fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Mis qué? –se rió el pelinegro.

―B-buenas noches –declaró la Hyuga tomando sus cosas. Le dio una pequeña reverencia al Rokudaime y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo, escapando del escándalo de Kakashi. No quería ser parte de otra de sus bromas.

Entretanto, Kakashi siguió a su asistente con la mirada. "_¿Se habrá enojado?"_, pensó confundido. Kotetsu perdió su sonrisa y volvió al papeleo, ignorando por completo a Kakashi. _"¿Qué rayos se traen estos dos?"_, se preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Había allí una camaradería que no le gustaba para nada.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**L**a mañana del lunes Kakashi se hallaba bastante animado, cosa rara, porque normalmente siempre llegaba de mal humor en ese día en específico. Kotetsu y Hinata se sorprendieron enormemente al ver que Kakashi había llegado antes que ellos y se encontraba en su oficina con Inuzuka Hana manteniendo una charla de lo más seria, con un montón de papeles con fotografías de perros.

―Buenos días –saludaron Kotetsu y Hinata al unísono.

―Buenos días, Hinata-chan, pasa a sentarte al lado de Hana –le ofreció de buen humor, ignorando tajantemente a Kotetsu.

―Sí, buenos días, Kotetsu, ¿Cómo estás? Muy bien, Hokage-sama –dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo y se colocó cerca del escritorio para ver qué era lo que pasaba –Hola, Hana-san.

―Hola, Kotetsu-san, Hina-chan –saludó contenta la castaña.

―¿Ésta es la actividad tan ultra importante que nos platicó, Hokage-sama? –Kotetsu elevó ambas cejas mirando las cosas del escritorio con algo de extrañeza.

―Ésta es la actividad ultra importante que les platiqué, Kotetsu, aunque te burles –declaró arisco el querido Rokudaime.

―No estaba burlándome –especificó Hagane, poniendo los ojos en blanco. _"Ahora la tiene contra mí y no sé ni por qué"_, pensó.

―"Campaña de vacunación y adopción canina" –leyó Hinata uno de los anuncios que estaban regados en el escritorio. Eran de colores llamativos y con fotografías de perros lindos, entre ellos reconoció a algunos canes de Kakashi e incluso a Akamaru para fines de propaganda.

―Así es, Hina-chan –sonrió Hana, aunque después su sonrisa se deshizo –Tenemos una sobrepoblación de animales abandonados en la aldea. La gran mayoría de las personas no esterilizan a sus mascotas, y como no quieren a la camada, simplemente los abandonan donde sea. El centro de cuidado canino Inuzuka ya no puede mantenerse más, estamos al límite.

―He decidido iniciar ésta campaña para promover la adopción de perros sin hogar, también ofreceremos toda la serie de vacunas que necesiten totalmente gratis –explicaba Kakashi seriamente – La actividad se llevará a cabo en el parque de la aldea y a domicilio. Hana estará en la plaza cubriendo los dos rubros con la ayuda de algunos miembros especializados del clan Inuzuka, Hinata-chan y yo iremos por las casas con las vacunas. Para eso necesito que Kotetsu pegue estos anuncios lo más pronto posible por toda Konoha y advierta a la comunidad que ésta campaña durará una semana, por ahora –juntó todos los anuncios y se los entregó –Ah, se me olvidaba, la señorita Tamaki y su abuela; Nekobaa, fueron reclutadas para encargarse de esta misma campaña pero en gatos.

"_Pero qué organizado"_, lo admiró Hinata maravillada de la seriedad del Rokudaime, _"oh, sí así fuera todos los días en la oficina"_.

―Bien, Hinata y yo nos vamos yendo –anunció, tomando una pequeña maleta, levantándose de la silla.

―¿Ya mismo? –la joven se sorprendió.

―Ya mismo, mi querida asistente –musitó en un tono animoso.

Hinata se despidió de Hana y Kotetsu, quienes iban a planear dónde poner los carteles, y luego siguió al Hokage.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**C**aminaban hombro con hombro pero ninguno hacía el intento por hablar. Hinata se puso a pensar en los ninkens de Kakashi. Tal vez él los había recogido de la calle en un gesto noble y los había entrenado como ninjas para darles un objetivo, algo para lo cual vivir. Sonrió de medio lado y lo observó de reojo. No era tan malo como él tanto se esmeraba en hacer creer a la gente.

―¿Qué tanto me ves? –preguntó Kakashi de repente con un tono serio. Hinata se sonrojó de golpe.

―Uh… nada –bajó la mirada al suelo y entrelazó sus manos sin saber qué más hacer.

―Entonces… ¿Kotetsu y tú? –inquirió, abordando el tema que quería tocar desde hace mucho. Hinata no pareció comprender, pues parpadeó dos veces y lo miró confundida.

―¿Kotetsu-san y yo qué?

―Tu sabes –se encogió de hombros –¿Tienen algo?

―¿Algo? ¡Oh, sí! –ya le había entendido.

―¿Sí? – Kakashi se quedó de piedra. El alma se le había ido a los pies. ¡Hinata y Kotetsu casándose, y él sería el padrino de anillos!

―Sí, vamos a p-ponernos de a-acuerdo para entrenar p-porque ambos queremos presentar el examen de ascenso a Jonin el año que viene.

Kakashi soltó un ruidoso suspiro de alivio.

―No recordaba que Kotetsu era chunin.

―A mí me sorprendió cuando me lo dijo, él parece tan fuerte como un Jonin –musitó Hinata recordando su sorpresa cuando su compañero se lo confesó mientras estaban comiendo.

―No es tan fuerte –dijo despectivamente.

―A mí me lo parece –hundió los hombros y le sonrió a Kakashi.

―Te agrada, ¿verdad? –preguntó y, sin querer, adelantó un paso para no verla.

―Sí –contestó tranquilamente –es un buen amigo.

Hinata se detuvo de inmediato cuando observó a Kakashi sonriéndole de oreja a oreja bajo la máscara, de tanto que sonreía hasta los ojos se le veían brillosos.

―¡Qué bueno que lo tires en la frienzone! –se rió feliz.

―¿En la qué?

―Ah, nuestra primera casa –indicó, dejándola con la duda. Kakashi llamó a la puerta un par de veces y luego esperó. Detrás de la puerta se escuchó un ladrido agudo y con aspecto de juguete. Hinata se preocupó.

―Hokage-sama…

―¿Sí? –llamó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

―No me considero m-muy buena con l-los perros.

―Tonterías, los ninken te aman, Hinata –exclamó, restándole importancia.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y una ancianita les sonrió a ambos, pero su demonio chihuahua salió embravecido y se prendió de la pantorrilla de Hinata como si su vida dependiera de ello. La Hyuga gritó asustada y pataleó para intentar quitárselo.

―¡Oye! ¡¿Qué le haces a mi perro, niña ciega?! –se asustó la dueña, poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza, preocupada.

―¡Quítenmelo! –Hinata sacudía su pie lo más fuerte que podía, pero el perrito era insistente.

―Solo relájate, Hinata –Kakashi intentaba transmitirle calma, pero no hacía nada, solo sonreía.

―¡Esto duele! –se aquejó con voz dolida la kunoichi. Mientras sacudía su pie con fuerza por accidente el perro se soltó y fue a volar por los aires como un superhéroe.

―¡Angelito! –gritó con voz ronca la ancianita, con los ojos a punto de salirse de las cuencas al ver a su pequeño bebé volando peligrosamente. "Angelito" cayó en sus cuatro patas, por suerte, y en cuanto estuvo en tierra corrió directamente hacia el talón de Hinata y empezó a morderla nuevamente con más furia que antes.

Hinata estaba perpleja. Ya mejor dejaba que la mordiera.

―Hinata, tú espérame afuera, yo hablaré con la señora –declaró Kakashi mirando todo con una sonrisita burlona. Tomó al perrito y en cuanto estuvo en sus manos, el chihuahua se comportó de lo lindo, tan quieto y sonriente como un _angelito_.

"_Los perros me odian"_, fue lo único que pensaba Hinata, aun sin poderse recuperar del shock. Y apenas era la primera casa.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**L**a segunda casa había sido el terror de Hinata. El perro en cuestión… un pitbull blanco con ojos bicolores.

―¡Oh, Iruka-sensei! –Hinata se sorprendió al ver que era precisamente su maestro de academia quien abría la puerta.

―Campaña de vacunación y adopción canina –anunció Kakashi rápidamente –Estamos vacunando a los perros. ¿Podemos pasar?

―Pasen –les indicó Iruka sonriente, entonces apareció el pitbull blanco al lado de Umino. Hinata se le quedó viendo mientras se ponía pálida. Su maestro lo notó –Tranquila, Hinata-chan, no hace nada.

Iruka entró a su pequeño hogar y Kakashi le cedió el paso a su asistente, quien lo vio con ojos de borreguito degollado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―Entra –le ordeno.

―No, t-tengo miedo –decía con un hilillo de voz.

―Que entres –exigió entre dientes mientras sonreía amablemente.

Hinata era una gelatina andante. Entró a la casa de su maestro de academia sintiendo que se quedaba sin pierna. Usaría muletas de por vida, estaba escrito en el destino.

Entretanto, Kakashi e Iruka empezaron a platicar sobre las vacunas del perro. Iruka le contestó que era puntual en sus citas en la veterinaria. Kakashi revisó la cartilla del perro, al parecer todo estaba en orden, pero precisamente el próximo día tenía que asistir al centro canino Inuzuka para una vacuna. Kakashi le ahorraría el viaje, pues iban a colocársela ahí mismo en el departamento.

―Aquí tienes la cartilla –le entregó Kakashi y después sacó una jeringuilla de la mochila especial –Hinata, detenlo.

Hinata miró al perro. El perro miró a Hinata.

"_Oh, Rikudo, ¿qué habré hecho en otra vida para merecer esto?"_ se lamentaba. Tragó saliva duramente y se levantó.

―No te preocupes, Hinata-chan –se interpuso Iruka amablemente –Yo lo haré.

―No, deja que lo haga ella –musitó Kakashi –Tiene que acostumbrarse. Aun nos faltan muchas casas.

―No deberías forzarla, se ve que no le gustan los animales.

―Iruka, Iruka. Siempre cuestionando mis métodos de enseñanza.

―Eres un tanto radical. Si quieres vacunar a mi perro tendrás que dejar que yo lo sujete, de lo contrario puedes irte, Hokage-sama.

"_¡Iruka-sensei!"_ Hinata lo miraba con brillitos en los ojos. ¡Era su héroe!

―Bien, detenlo –aceptó Kakashi a regañadientes –Hinata, ¿por qué no le platicas a Iruka sobre la campaña de adopción en lo que yo termino mi trabajo?

―Oh, sí. Hokage-sama e Inuzuka Hana-san están llevando a cabo la campaña de "Vacunación y adopción canina", mientras que Nekobaa y Tamaki-chan están haciendo la misma campaña, solo que en felinos. Si gusta y tiene tiempo, puede pasar por el centro de animales para adoptar a un perrito o un gatito.

―Vaya, suena interesante, pero con Fatty ya tengo más que suficiente. ¿Saben? Escuché que Genma-san estaba pensando en comprar un perro.

―Tenía que ser Shiranui "fastidioso" Genma –se quejó el peligris poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Gracias, Iruka-sensei. Espero q-que lo encontremos a t-tiempo para avisarle d-de ésta campaña de adopción.

―Ya lo creo que lo harán –le sonrió su sensei.

―Listo –finalizó Kakashi –A por nuestra tercer casa, mi querida asistente.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**H**abía peinado perfectamente su cabello azul esa mañana con spray, ahora parecía como si un tanque le hubiera explotado o como si acabara de llegar de la cuarta guerra ninja. Hinata lucía terrible. Para cuando iban por la décimo tercera casa las pantorrillas de Hinata estaban todas arañadas al igual que sus manos. Sus talones por otro lado estaban todos mordisqueados. Kakashi era quien ponía las vacunas correspondientes y Hinata se encargaba de que los perros no se movieran. ¿El dictamen? Si Hinata ayudaba a poner otra vacuna más se quedaría sin piernas, sin talones o sin manos. Punto.

―Ho… hokage-sama, ¿cuántas casas nos f-falta? –preguntó cansada y dolorida mientras caminaban por una calle de la aldea. El sol de la mañana ya les empezaba a quemar un poco en sus pieles.

―Mnn… -Kakashi se quedó pensativo – Como doscientas.

―¡¿Doscientas?! –gritó aterrada, volteándolo a ver. Kakashi se rió de ella.

―No, solo bromeaba.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Siempre caía en sus juegos!

―Solo recorreremos como unas cien, de todas formas tenemos toda la semana para terminar Konoha –dijo en tono alegre –¿No crees que esto es emocionante, querida? El Rokudaime y su fiel asistente recorriendo Konoha para salvar perros –anunció como nombre de película.

Él no parecía entender que ella no lo disfrutaba. Claro. Como a él lo amaban los perros.

Hinata volteó a verlo con espanto, preguntándose con desesperación si realmente necesitaba el puesto como asistente del Hokage.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**A**l siguiente día Hinata pensó que no iría a trabajar. Posiblemente iba a fingir un dolor de estómago o algo parecido para no asistir a su puesto porque a pesar de que se había cubierto las piernas y los brazos de ungüento curativo, éstos aún le dolían. Definitivamente no quería ir. No iba a ir. Que la vida le diera un descanso. ¡Se lo merecía!

"_Definitivamente Hokage-sama no tendrá a su asistente hoy"_, pensó decidida y se volteó de lado. No supo qué le dio por abrir los ojos, pero lo hizo.

―Que ojos tan bonitos tienes –comentó una voz suave.

Hinata cerró los ojos para volver a dormir… pero…

Segundos después abrió los ojos como platos y se encontró cara a cara con Hatake Kakashi. ¡Era real! ¡El Hokage estaba en su cama!

La mansión Hyuga cimbró cuando un agudo grito femenino se escuchó desaforadamente por toda el área.

―Ah, ¿ya te diste cuenta, Hinata? –Hiashi y Hanabi entraron a la habitación de una asustada y loca Hinata, que no encontraba para donde correr.

―Hokage-sama nos pidió que lo dejáramos entrar porque te quería dar los buenos días, ¡qué romántico! –se emocionó Hanabi, poniendo sus manos juntas a un lado de su mejilla.

"_¡Qué perverso!"_, pensó Hinata en su mente, levantándose rápidamente como si el colchón le quemara. ¿Cómo era posible que su propio padre y su propia hermana dejaran entrar a un hombre en su habitación? Hinata miró la sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de Hiashi… ¡Oh, no! ¡Que ni lo pensara! ¡El Hokage y ella jamás!

―Por favor, Hokage, acepte desayunar con nosotros –le pidió Hiashi.

Hinata observó a su jefe con cara de "Conteste que NO".

―Por supuesto –sonrió Kakashi debajo de su máscara.

Hiashi, Hanabi y Kakashi salieron del cuarto platicando muy amenamente mientras ella intentaba procesar lo que había pasado, se acercó a su cama y sin más se dejó caer de espaldas.

¿Qué pretendía su Hokage? ¿Volverla loca?

Hinata calculó que en unos cuatro días con treinta minutos y ocho segundos perdería la cordura.

Y la cuenta regresiva iniciaba.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**K**akashi admiró el gran desayuno que se servía en la mesa Hyuga con sumo cuidado. Había tantas comidas que no sabía por cuál decidirse. Pensó que nunca en su vida había visto tal cantidad de platillos juntos. Hinata debía ser afortunada, pensó. Hiashi y Hanabi estaban platicándole sobre el nuevo jardín japonés que estaba pronto a terminar en el ala este de la mansión, y que estaban pensando en colocar otro estanque de peces koi. El hombre peligris los escuchaba con emoción mientras lo mantenían comiendo como cerdito. "Hokage-sama, pruebe la sopa de soja especial", "pruebe estos panes de naranja", "esta carne viene del país Kakua, es la mejor, debe probarla", "Hokage-sama, éste arroz es del más fino que tenemos", "pruebe el guisado", "le gustará esto". Estaba realmente feliz, sintiéndose como si estuviera en casa, como si fueran una familia.

Pero todo acabó cuando Hinata bajó de su habitación. No traía puesto camisón blanco de antes, sino que llevaba su característico conjunto ninja. Su rostro lucía inexpresivo y cuando Kakashi la observó, ella le dedicó una mirada de cansancio. Hinata se sentó en la mesa al lado de Hanabi y cuando comenzó a degustar sus alimentos Kakashi reparó en sus dedos con cicatrices.

Sí, se había divertido el día de ayer. Le divertía mucho verla nerviosa. Pero ahora ella parecía cansada de todo. Hastiada.

Kakashi se pasó el bocado que tenía y la comida ya no le supo tan buena.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**L**as calles a eso de las diez estaban un poco solas pues normalmente para esa hora los niños ya estaban en sus escuelas y los padres trabajando, mientras que las madres se quedaban en casa. O en ocasiones el rol de padre y madre se invertía. A veces era _ella_ quien tenía misión ninja.

Kakashi, enfundado en su uniforme Jonin; casi como de infiltrado, caminaba al lado de una callada Hinata. Hoy no tenía ganas de bromear con ella, parecía un día gris. Intuía que él le desagradaba a la joven Hyuga. Se sintió un poco triste. Le gustaba que Hinata fuera su tímida y nerviosa asistente que le soportaba todas sus bromas y sus coqueteos. Le gustaba poder ser él mismo a su lado, sin fingir nada. Pero Kakashi sabía que él no era un tipo fácil de sobrellevar y lo que le resultaba divertido ahora le parecía que tenía que terminar.

Llamaron a la puerta y solo eso bastó. Escucharon un ladrido grueso. Hinata cometió el error de retroceder unos pasos lejos de Kakashi cuando observó al enorme perro correr hacia ella. Cometió el error de darle la espalda y empezar a huir.

―¡Hinata! –gritó Kakashi, apenas volteando. No pudo hacer nada. El perro cerró sus fauces sobre la mano de la señorita Hyuga.

―¡Kakashi-sensei! –Hinata se asustó al verse detenida por la mordida.

―¡Natsu! –el grito de una mujer hizo que el perro se detuviera en seguida y regresara por donde vino.

Hinata miró la sangre emanar de su mano y cayó de rodillas, asustada. Kakashi no tardó en llegar a ella y verificar su estado.

―Oh, no –Kakashi estaba sorprendido y asustado –Hinata-chan, lo siento, lo siento.

―¡Diablos! ¡Lo siento! Ese tonto perro a veces es muy agresivo. ¿Está bien? –Una mujer de voz ruda se acercó corriendo –¡Cuanta sangre! Necesita un hospital.

―Tengo lo necesario en mi oficina –Kakashi actuó rápido –Vamos, linda.

Cargó a Hinata y en seguida tomó el impulso suficiente para saltar al techo de una casa y después a otro.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

―Siéntate –le indicó. Hinata tomó asiento en el banquito, esperándolo pacientemente. Kakashi se acercó a un estante del que extrajo un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Lo puso sobre el escritorio y eligió un antiséptico y un poco de algodón. Se acercó a la joven herida mientras mojaba el algodón –Éste es del que arde pero es muy bueno –le advirtió. Hinata sintió su piel arder y gimió –Puedes apretar mi hombro si quieres, tengo que limpiarla bien.

Hinata le contestó que estaba bien, pero conforme Kakashi continuaba con su labor de enfermero, la Hyuga no soportó el dolor y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, sin embargo no tocó al Hokage, solo se limitó a apretarse la pierna para aguantar. Después el peligris le colocó un spray con suavidad que adormeció el dolor de golpe. Kakashi se retiró un momento y Hinata empalideció cuando éste volvió con hilo y aguja.

―Tranquila, sé hacer esto –le sonrió de medio lado y luego se puso a trabajar –Si quieres no veas. ¿Sabes? Me volví experto en estas cosas por mis perros adorados. Sobre todo por culpa de Shiba y Urushi –Hinata recordó al par de perros que tantos problemas le habían dado cuando tenía que bañarlos hace unas semanas. La peliazul levantó suavemente las comisuras de sus labios.

"_Hokage-sama…"_ veía la manera tan concentrada en que la atendía, estaba tan cerca de ella. Sentía su piel un tanto rasposa sobre su delicada mano. De tanto mirarlo ni siquiera notaba la filosa aguja entrando y saliendo de su piel.

¿Por qué?

Justo cuando sentía que la paciencia se le extinguía hasta la raíz, a pocos segundos de gritar y explotar, a una pulsación de decirle a Hatake Kakashi que era el peor Hokage de la historia… ese ente del infierno hacía algo para solucionar todo.

Un algo lindo, un algo tierno, un algo simple y sencillo, un algo que le dejaba ver a Hinata que Kakashi era más que un niño aburrido sentado en la silla de un Kage.

Y ahora estaba allí frente a ella, vendándole la mano con cuidado y dedicación.

—Listo, Hinata-chan. Solo fueron dos puntadas –sonrió gentilmente como si nada hubiese pasado. Se le quedó viendo profundamente, acción que hizo a Hinata sonrojarse súbitamente –Sé que no soy el mejor Hokage, sé que no soy el mejor jefe. Has tenido mucha paciencia conmigo pero… creo que ha llegado el momento de que te vayas. He contratado otra asistente.

Hinata se hizo para atrás con sorpresa.

¿Qué?

Abrió grandes los ojos, estaba impresionada.

―Ho… Hogake, yo…

―Buenas noches –llamaron a la puerta y una rubia asomó la cabeza. Era bonita. Usaba lentes y labial rosa. Su actitud parecía ser eficaz y seria –Hokage-sama, disculpe que lo interrumpa –entró sin más –Pero necesito revisar los informes actuales. Quisiera ponerme al tanto esta misma noche para que mañana pueda llegar a trabajar rápidamente –su voz se escuchaba firme y decidida. Hinata observó que sus ojos eran de un extraño color naranja. La rubia también la miró –Hola, buenas noches. Soy Kato.

―Hi… Hinata –tartamudeó, contemplándola con extrañeza.

―Están en el escritorio –contestó Kakashi. La mujer de lentes avanzó y tomó los archivos uno por uno, revisándolos.

Hinata bajó la mirada hacia su mano herida.

―Le mandaré un pergamino oficial a tu clan diciéndoles lo bien que te has desempeñado como mi asistente…

―No se moleste –declaró enojada y con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo fijamente sin miedo ni nervios. Su voz no era suave ni tierna, había cambiado, tenía una tonalidad entre ruda y seria. No era para menos. Kakashi de repente la despedía sin previo aviso. Encima la nueva asistente aparecía para darle más sazón a la situación. Hinata apretó las manos en puño tan fuerte que el vendaje se empezó a manchar. Se bajó del banquito y quedó plantada en el suelo.

―Oye… ¡Hinata! –se asustó Kakashi al ver la sangre saliendo cuando, de pronto, su rostro se volteó violentamente sin que él lo quisiera. Un ardor en su mejilla le indicaba que la mano herida de Hinata lo había bofeteado fuertemente.

―Es usted… ¡la persona más cruel, caprichosa, irresponsable e irrespetuosa que he conocido! –exclamó entre dientes, la voz de Hinata parecía de otra persona. Kakashi estaba anonadado, sin poderse mover de donde estaba, con la cara volteada y todo –No se moleste en enviar ese pergamino –ahora su voz sí se escuchaba dolida –yo misma le diré a mi padre que renuncié –se dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes se detuvo y volteó a ver a Kato quien la miraba sorprendida –Lo siento –dijo con voz todavía inestable –Buenas noches, Kato-san.

Después de eso Hinata salió de la oficina del Hokage, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Caminaba a prisa, con los labios apretados y diciéndose mentalmente que no iba a llorar. Definitivamente no iba a llorar por culpa de alguien como él. Sí, había sido burlada, Kakashi se había reído de ella todo lo que había querido, pero finalmente ella estaba libre. Sí, tenía que ser positiva. Ya no tendría que verlo tan seguido, ya no tendría que irle a limpiar su casa, cuidar a sus perros, rogarle para que trabajara.

Bajó las escaleras ágilmente y salió del edificio. No había muchas personas en la calle; eso era un alivio. Entonces, solo entonces, ella se permitió llorar mientras llegaba a su casa.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**K**ato tenía los ojos muy abiertos ante la escena que se había presentado frente a sus ojos. La oscura tensión seguía paseándose entre la oficina del Hokage muy calmadamente. Kakashi seguía en su lugar, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Sus ojos estaban incrédulos y su mejilla dolía.

―¿Hokage-sama, está bien? –alcanzó a decir Kato con algo de nerviosismo –¿Necesita algo? ¿Un té?

Pero Kakashi no se movía.

―Vete –ordenó finalmente con voz hosca y fría.

A Kato se le heló la sangre con solo oírlo. Ni siquiera se despidió ni le dijo buenas noches, dejó en el escritorio todos los documentos que había tomado y se marchó rápidamente, dejando solo a Kakashi.

Sin nadie allí para molestar, Kakashi se llevó una mano hacia la zona afectada donde aún podía sentir los dedos de Hinata golpeándolo.

"_Es usted… ¡la persona más cruel, caprichosa, irresponsable e irrespetuosa que he conocido!"_

Todavía podía sentir escalofríos cuando escuchó la voz tan seria de Hinata.

Había ido demasiado lejos al decirle esa noticia como si fuera tan simple como dar la hora. Para ser sincero, no se esperaba esa reacción de parte de ella. Se imaginó a Hinata sonriéndole dulcemente mientras aceptaba su retirada, o incluso llegó a pensar que ella misma le pediría seguir siendo su asistente para no desobedecer el mandato del consejo de Konoha, en especial por cumplir con el decreto de Utatane Koharu que especificaba a Kakashi como Hokage y a Hinata como asistente personal del sexto.

Kakashi levantó su otra mano y se estiró el cabello con frustración. ¡Jamás pensó que ella fuese a reaccionar así!

―Mierda, mierda, mierda –se quejaba Kakashi –La herí –dictaminó –La herí. Ella solo hacía su trabajo lo mejor que podía y me soportaba todo… -Corrió hacia la ventana de la oficina, abriéndola completamente –¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tan estúpido?! –le gritó a toda Konoha –¡Soy un patético espantapájaros! ¡Soy despreciable y un incompetente! ¡Soy la persona más cruel, caprichosa, irresponsable e irrespetuosa que he conocido!

―¡Hokage-sama! –lo regañó una voz seria pero muy conocida, proveniente de abajo. Kakashi sacó la cabeza por la ventana y observó que se trataba de Hinata –T… Todos esos gritos los e-esta escuchando Konoha, ¿q-que van a pensar l-los aldeanos de u-usted? –había dicho lo último con su característico tono tierno y lleno de algodón de azúcar.

El rostro de Kakashi era de película. Estaba con el rostro desencajado de sorpresa, vergüenza, miedo, felicidad, llanto, tristeza. Tantos sentimientos encontrados. Hyuga Hinata estaba ahí abajo, regañándolo por denigrarse frente a la aldea.

―¡Hinata! –gritó el Hokage y salió a trompicones por la ventana con la intensión de saltar.

―¡El Hokage se va a suicidar! –apuntó una señora que iba transitando por ahí. Los demás transeúntes gimieron del susto y corrieron para, según ellos, atraparlo al vuelo y así salvarlo. Kakashi cayó justo a un lado de la turba salvadora en sus dos pies y corrió hacia su ex asistente.

―¡Hinata, Hinatita, Hinata mía! –tan solo llegar a ella Kakashi se dejó caer de rodillas con algo de dramatismo –Sé que soy el peor Hokage de la historia, que siempre te juego bromas pesadas y que te acoso…

La turba salvadora dio gritos de sorpresa ante tales confesiones del Hokage y empezaron a chismorrear entre ellos sin perderse ningún detalle de la escena.

―¿Qué me q-qué? –Hinata dio un paso atrás.

―… que nada –rió ligeramente –Y sé que siempre soy muy malo contigo y con la rata de Kotetsu –Hinata empezó a fruncir el ceño –digo… con el bonito y sexy de Kotetsu, ¡ah! Ese hombre es tan guapo, voy a fotografiarlo y lo voy a poner de poster en mi cuarto... –corrigió de inmediato.

Los transeúntes empezaron a susurrar que Kakashi bateaba chueco, que con razón siempre andaba pegado de Yamato y de Umino Iruka.

―Y sé que nunca hago mi trabajo a tiempo y que tú tienes que andar atrás de mí, rogándome para que cumpla con mis obligaciones, también me reconozco como un aprovechado por hablarte a altas horas de la noche por teléfono y te pido disculpas por hacer que te midieras el trajecito de conejita del otro día…

Las personas abrieron grandes los ojos al ser testigos de que Kakashi era un pervertido depravado con gusto en jóvenes de su aldea. Hinata estaba sonrojada y muerta de vergüenza. Todos los ahí presentes se estaban enterando de primera mano sobre las andanzas de Kakashi y ella. Y su jefecito estaba irreconocible ahí de rodillas frente a ella, crucificándose él mismo frente a la sociedad, o parte de ella.

―Lo siento, Hinata. Te pido disculpas por todo lo que has tenido que pasar siendo mi asistente. Yo seré Hokage por algunos años más y no puedo cambiar… yo soy así; bromista e idiota. No quiero que por mi culpa hagas un trabajo que no te gusta por quedar bien con las demás personas. Yo mismo hablaré con Koharu-sama para explicarle todo, y dejaré tu nombre en alto. Y haré lo que tú quieras.

Hinata lo miraba desde arriba. Su corazón frágil estaba derretido. ¡Se había disculpado con ella en público! No sabía cómo responder a aquello. Hacía unos minutos que salió enojada de la oficina, finalmente había terminado por explotar y dejar salir toda esa tensión acumulada que Kakashi le provocaba.

"_¿Por qué lo hace?"_ se preguntó Hinata mientras lo contemplaba curiosa, como intentando ver más allá de las acciones del Rokudaime. _"¿Por qué haces cosas para molestar a las personas? ¿Es que quieres poner a prueba su lealtad? ¿Es que no confías en nadie, Hokage-sama? ¿Por qué nos alejas? ¿Por qué me alejas?"_.

Hinata tomó el brazo de Kakashi y lo instó a que se levantara. El peligris la obedeció. Hinata se colocó a su lado, viendo al grupo de personas reunidas para ver el espectáculo. Ella sonrió nerviosamente.

―Esto… -carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y extendió los brazos a sus lados –¡Ta-ran! –canturreó –E… Esto es una o-obra improvisada del Hokage-sama p-para saber qu-que tan indiscretos pueden s-ser las personas… y ninguno de ustedes pasó la prueba.

En seguida llovieron disculpas y lloriqueos de los espectadores, se escuchaban cosas como "_no me expulse de la aldea, Hokage-sama_", "_yo solo soy víctima de las circunstancias_" y "_la próxima vez sí pasaré la prueba, porque es mi camino del ninja… digo, del civil_". Las personas se empezaron a dispersar rápidamente unos minutos después.

―Me salvaste –dijo Kakashi, asombrado.

―Sí –respondió un poco incómoda y sí, molesta todavía. Giró su rostro hacia la izquierda para no ver a su Hokage –Yo solo q-quería decirle q-que esas cosas que dije antes…

―Son totalmente verdaderas y lo acepto.

Hinata bajó la mirada y apretó sus manos.

―Yo c-creo que K-Kato-san y yo podríamos hacer u-un buen trabajo como asistentes. Los pendientes s-se terminarían m-más rápido.

―¿Tú… quieres seguir siendo mi asistente? –Kakashi no podía creerlo.

Hinata soltó un suspiro de cansancio y sonrió de medio lado.

―Si no, ¿quién lo salvará de los líos en l-los que se mete, Ho-Hokage-sama?

―Siii…. –festejó Kakashi con los brazos arriba y volteó hacia atrás topándose frente con frente a Senju "Puños" Tsunade –Nooo…

―Estuve disfrazada entre la multitud de personas y escuché todo –le advirtió Tsunade, tronándose los dedos.

―¿Me da unos minutos de ventaja? –preguntó Kakashi, resignado.

―Te doy cinco a partir de ahora.

―Probablemente pierda la vida por esto pero… -tomó la mano de Hinata y le dio un beso – ¡Gracias, Hinata, por ser mi fabulosa asistente! –se despidió luego, corriendo como endemoniado.

―¡Voy a matarlo por atreverse a tocarte! –gruñó la rubia.

―¡Mujer! No puedes ponerte a pelear así como así, ¿Qué no entiendes que estás embarazada? –la regañó A, haciendo acto de presencia para detener a su esposa la mata Hokages –Ya lo mato yo, cariño, no te preocupes –dijo tranquilo y empezó a caminar.

―¿No irá a matarlo e-en serio, verdad Tsunade-sama? –preguntó preocupada, mirando cómo A-san se alejaba.

―Ehm… ―pensó un momento –. Solo un poquito –con el índice y el pulgar le indicó una mínima cantidad mientras le guiñaba un ojo y tomaba la mano de Hinata, empezando a suministrarle chakra curativo.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**E**mpezó a abrir los ojos con gran dificultad. Le dolía todo, hasta el cabello. El color blanco le rodeaba, lo cual le indicó que estaba en un hospital. Medio enfocó que había alguien recargado contra el pequeño barandal de la camilla. Hinata tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos que descansaban sobre el barandal, mientras lo veía con parsimonia con sus ojos blancos.

―¿Otra vez en el hospital, verdad? –preguntó él.

―Sip –contestó un poco divertida.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

―Una semana.

―¿Y la campaña? –se asustó e intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Fue entonces que descubrió su pierna rota, al igual que sus brazos, su cuello y… su espina dorsal.

―Cuidado –advirtió Hinata –Está en terapia intensiva, Hokage-sama. A-san no fue muy amable con usted.

―Bueno, me lo merecía –aceptó a regañadientes.

―La campaña ya terminó. La familia Inuzuka se hizo cargo de las vacunas con ayuda de algunos shinobis. Kotetsu y yo nos encargamos de hacer el papeleo para la adopción de los perros y los gatos. Adoptaron a todos –sonrió feliz.

Kakashi levantó las comisuras de sus labios pero hasta eso le dolió y dejó de hacerlo.

―Qué bueno. Esos animales merecen un hogar.

―Yo… adopté una perrita –le informó Hinata con alegría.

―¿En verdad? ¿Qué raza? ¿Ya le pusiste nombre? ¿Cuándo la llevas a mi casa para presentarla ante mis muchachos?

―No sé qué raza es, pero está muy bonita y es blanca. La nombré Yuki. Lamentablemente mi padre no me dejó tenerla en casa –dejó de sonreír y bajó la mirada –Pero muy amablemente… -elevó el rostro y volvió a sonreír –Genma-san se ofreció a compartir la adopción de Yuki. La dejará vivir en su departamento y me dijo que puedo ir a visitarla cuando yo quiera, ¿no es eso genial, Hokage-sama?

_"¡Eres hombre muerto, Shiranui!",_ prometía en su mente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa oxidada a su -aún- querida asistente.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer!, y si dejas un review ya sabes lo que pasa…**

**¿Por qué decidí escribir éste capítulo? **

**Últimamente en Facebook siempre me salen fotos de cachorros abandonados en cajas y cosas similares, quise escribir esto como una reflexión o recordatorio para todo aquél que tenga éstos bellos animales de mascotas. Tenemos que cuidarlos, y si ya no podemos, hay que buscarles un hogar donde los quieran, ellos también sienten. **

**¿Recuerdan la película de The Last? Sale la asistente de Kakashi, no tiene nombre, solo la llaman Tenmonkato, es decir, astrónoma. ¿Se dice astrónoma? Como no tenía nombre tomé la parte final de la palabra y la llamé así. Esto era algo que ya tenía ganas de escribir, el enfrentamiento entre las dos asistentes del Hokage. ¿Drama? No lo sé, ¿ustedes qué opinan? Jaja.**

**Bueno, después de todo este flow sentimental me despido.**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	8. El cumpleaños del Hokage

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza. Lo bueno que los capítulos son independientes y se puede leer cada uno sin depender de otro. Siempre uso la misma excusa, jaja, mejor mátenme. Espero que el capítulo pueda ser de su agrado.

**Muchas gracias por los bellos reviews, los he leído todos, lo agradezco mucho:**

**Invader Zam**

**Helenlizz**

**kioh**

**Tobi ****Uchiha-chan**

**Guest Jun 21**

**simazame**

**Hime-Uchiha-Namikaze**

**Mafelone**

**jenni.4364**

**Ramon**

**Ana luizaga.**

**lavida134**

**Komorebi-chama**

**RoOw'z**

**También muchas gracias por sus Favs y Follows :) **

**Sin más, las/los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La asistente de Rokudaime Hokage**

** Capítulo 8: El cumpleaños del Hokage**

* * *

**H**inata podía recordar a la perfección la hora y los minutos exactos en que su Hokage llegaba a su puesto, los deberes cotidianos que había qué cumplir en la oficina, las medidas de Kakashi para pedir al sastre los nuevos trajes de Hokage para las ceremonias formales, las mentiras que su jefecito utilizaba para sacarse el trabajo de encima, su número telefónico, las comidas y bebidas que le gustaban, los nombres de todos y cada uno de sus perros y hasta las editoriales de los libros que leía.

Solo había olvidado una pequeña cosa…

Kakashi le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos mientras tamborileaba los dedos en el escritorio, visiblemente impaciente.

―Aquí tiene su regalo, Hokage-sama ―exclamó Kato colocando una cajita en el escritorio ―. Feliz cumpleaños. Y haga su papeleo a tiempo, por favor.

―Gracias, Kato ―respondió Kakashi sin despegar los ojos de la peliazul nerviosa sentada frente a él ―. Y bien, Hinata-chan, ¿Dónde está tu regalo? Y no más bromas, por favor.

―Yo… Hokage-sama… olvidé s-su cum-cumpleaños.

Y la Quinta Guerra Shinobi se desató.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**Hace unos días.**

Kotetsu y Hinata estaban terminando de guardar unas cajas con carpetas en el archivo del edificio Hokage. Empezaba a sentirse un poco de frío y Hinata se frotó los brazos para calentarse, pues llevaba una blusa de manga corta color azul. Ese día Kotetsu llevaba una bufanda porque en días anteriores no se había sentido muy bien de la garganta. Amablemente se quitó la bufanda y estaba por colocársela a su compañera cuando de pronto apareció una mano pálida que le quitó la prenda de las manos.

―Buenos días, muchachos, trabajando arduamente como siempre, ¿no? ―Kakashi se acomodó la bufanda en el cuello ―Ah, gracias, Kotetsu, ¿cómo sabías que tendría frío? Tu siempre pensando en mí. Ten cuidado con lo que haces chico, yo no bateo de ese lado, debo advertirte ―Se rió ligeramente y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas.

―Yo no… ―Intentó explicar el ninja de la venda en la cara.

―Hinata-chan, ¿sabes qué día se aproxima? ―Le preguntó con una sonrisa, ignorando a Kotetsu, quien solo puso los ojos en blanco y mejor volvió al trabajo.

La señorita volteó a verlo y se encogió de hombros, después regresó a su lugar para acomodar las cajas. Kakashi frunció el ceño, molesto.

―¡Hokage-sama! ¡Imperdonable! ¡Debería estar haciendo papeleo! ―Llegó la segunda asistente; la recién contratada Kato ―. ¡Vamos, vamos, a la oficina! ¡O quemaré esos libros pervertidos que tiene! ¡Ya le secuestré el primer volumen!

―¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ¡Devuélveme mi libro, bruja! ―La miró con furia, sintiendo que el Sharingan volvía a renacer en sus ojos, aunque no fuese precisamente un Uchiha.

―Lo tengo en mi poder y en verdad voy a quemarlo.

―¡Está firmado por Jiraiya-sama con una dedicatoria especial para mí!

La rubia de ojos naranja se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada seria.

―Bien ―Se quejó Kakashi, regresando a la oficina ―Hinata, cariño, trata de recordar qué día es mañana, ¿quieres? ―Sugirió a su asistente número uno antes de irse. Hinata solo se quedó confundida y siguió con su arduo trabajo.

* * *

**ɸ**

* * *

**L**a hora del almuerzo había llegado. Kakashi se la pasó por todo el edificio Hokage buscando a su dulce primera asistente. Cuál fue su sorpresa que la encontró afuera, sentada en la banqueta y almorzando muy animadamente con Kotetsu y con… ¡Shiranui Genma!

―Ah~ Hokage-sama ―Lo vio Hinata y le sonrió ―. Mire… es Yuki, el perrito que adoptamos Genma-san y yo de la campaña canina que usted organizó… ―Levantó con sus manos a un cachorro blanco de aspecto lindo e inocente, casi como Hinata.

"…_es Yuki, el perrito que adoptamos Genma-san y yo… Genma-san y yo… Genma-san y yo… Genma-san y yo…"_, escuchaba Kakashi ese molesto eco en su cabeza. ¡Hinata lo llamaba por su primer nombre! ¡Genma-san! El castaño levantó una mano en forma de saludo, sonriéndole burlonamente. Desgraciado.

Lo peor era que él mismo había contribuido para que ese malnacido de Genma y su dulce Hinata formaran un vínculo por medio de Yuki. ¡Maldita perra suerte!

―¿Qué pasa con esa cara, Hokage-sama? ¿Amaneció de mal humor o solo está enfermo del estómago? ―Saludó Shiranui con bastante buen humor. Kotetsu se rió ligeramente también. Solo Hinata y Yuki parecían no comprender nada.

―Repentinamente me dio gastritis ―Gruñó Kakashi y caminó frente a ellos ―. Por cierto, ¿saben qué día es mañana?

―Viernes ―respondió Kotetsu con obviedad. El Rokudaime lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Ah, ya sé a qué te refieres, _Hokage-sama_ ―dijo Genma con una sonrisa ladina, diciendo "Hokage-sama" en un tono burlón.

―Yo sí sé qué día es mañana ―abordó Hinata, feliz.

―¿En… En serio, Hinata-chan? ―musitó Kakashi con brillitos en los ojos. ¡Finalmente alguien se acordaba!

―Sí. Es el día en que la Florería Yamanaka tiene ofertas muy buenas ―dijo, y Yuki ladró bajito, como secundando a su dueña.

Genma y Kotetsu estallaron en carcajadas, mientras que Kakashi sentía que se desvanecía con el aire. Hinata y Yuki seguían sin comprender nada y mejor siguieron almorzando.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**La** tarde había llegado rápidamente y Kakashi todavía no encontraba la manera correcta de decirle a su asistente que él cumplía años precisamente el próximo día. Estaba desesperado. ¿Por qué no podía ser una asistente cien por ciento excepcional que sabía incluso la hora de nacimiento de su jefe? No era mucho pedir, ¿o sí? Casi nunca recordaban su cumpleaños, era una pena.

―Me voy… Hokage-sama ―Hinata le dio una leve reverencia, despidiéndose ―. Gracias por el trabajo de hoy. Hasta mañana.

¡Ya se iba!

―¡Espera, Hinata-chan! ―La detuvo Kakashi, sentado desde su escritorio y alargando una mano como si fuera a alcanzarla. Hinata se dio media vuelta, confundida ―. Al parecer lo has olvidado. Mañana es mi…

―Oh, no, no, no ―Negó Hinata rápidamente ―. No lo he olvidado, Hokage-sama ―Sonrió dulcemente ―. Así que a eso se refería esta mañana. N… No se preocupe. Lo tengo en cuenta ―Asintió un par de veces y luego se fue.

Kakashi dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. ¡Su cumpleaños no había sido olvidado!

Mientras tanto, Hinata caminaba por Konoha y se detenía en una farmacia para comprar unas pastillas. Había muchos frascos y la dependiente le ayudó a escoger uno. Salió alegre, con su compra en la mano.

―Para la gastritis del Hokage-sama ―Sonreía feliz, guardándose el tónico en la bolsa.

Sentía que olvidaba algo más pero no sabía qué. Esa sensación se le quitó cuando llegó a su casa y le dijeron que en la cena había rollos zenzai, sus favoritos.

* * *

**ɸ**

* * *

**U**n nuevo día daba inicio en la oficina del Rokudaime Hokage. Hinata llegó temprano como siempre y junto a Kato y Kotetsu empezaron sus labores con suma diligencia. Tres horas más tarde un ojeroso Kakashi se daba el lujo de presentarse en la oficina con su típico uniforme estándar de Jōnin.

―Pero… Ho… Hokage-sama ―Hinata lo vio desilusionada ―. ¿Qué pasó c-con el traje n-nuevo que le m-mandé a hacer?

―¿Estás de broma, linda? ―Se rió ligeramente ―. No me voy a vestir con esas ropas blancas de abuelito. Todavía estoy muy joven ―Se sentó en su silla y subió los pies al escritorio, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca ―. Bien, chicos, estoy listo para recibir sus presentes ―avisó con una sonrisa detrás de la máscara negra.

"_¿Presentes?"_, se preguntó Hinata, desconcertada Ella se encogió de hombros y pasó primero.

―Tome ―Le dio una bolsita de plástico que tenía impreso el nombre de la farmacia Unohana.

―Ah, ¡qué bien! El primer regalo ―Se emocionó ―. Un poco feo el envoltorio pero está bien ―Kakashi extrajo el contenido de la bolsa y se topó con un frasco de pastillas contra la gastritis. Se quedó de piedra al verlo ―. ¿Qué es esto, Hinata? ―Quiso saber.

―Pastillas, para su gastritis ―Le sonrió amablemente.

La cara de Kakashi era épica. Kotetsu tuvo que taparse la boca para aguantarse la risa.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Hokage-sama ―exclamó Kotetsu con la máxima seriedad posible y le puso una cajita de color azul en el escritorio.

Hinata dio un respingo, dándose cuenta de la situación.

―Aquí tiene mi regalo, Hokage-sama. Feliz cumpleaños. Y haga su papeleo a tiempo, por favor.

Hinata sentía que estaba desmaterializándose lentamente y sin compasión. Ahora estaban allí… en la oficina… ¡Eso era lo que había olvidado! ¡Era 15 de Septiembre!

―Gracias, Kato ―respondió Kakashi sin despegar los ojos de la peliazul nerviosa sentada frente a él ―Y bien, Hinata-chan, ¿Dónde está tu regalo? Y no más bromas, por favor.

―Yo… Hokage-sama… ―hablaba con voz temblorosa y se apretaba las manos con fuerza, nerviosa ―, olvidé s-su cum-cumpleaños.

Y la Quinta Guerra Shinobi se desató, o al menos en el interior de Kakashi.

―No puedo creerlo ―susurró mientras negaba con la cabeza, incrédulo ―. ¡Yo te estaba esperando a ti, estaba seguro que me darías un regalo hecho con amor! Una tarta, o algún platillo hecho con tus finas manos. Pero me olvidaste ―Dejó caer su frente contra el escritorio y un aura purpura comenzó a invadirlo.

―Lo… Lo siento tanto, Ho… Hokage-sama. Si hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer por usted… lo haría.

―¿Cualquier cosa? ―Empequeñeció su mirada.

―S… Supongo.

―¡Ve hoy a esta dirección a las once de la noche! ―Inmediatamente Kakashi se levantó y le entregó una especie de invitación. Hinata tomó el papel y leyó el contenido.

"_Reunión hoy a las once. _

_Ven y diviértete…"_

―¿Su fiesta de cumpleaños? ―Hinata enarcó una ceja.

―¿No está muy mayor para eso? ―musitó Kato ―Y yo también quiero una invitación ―exigió, ajustándose las gafas.

―Olvídalo, rubia. Si te invito eres capaz de ponerme a hacer papeleo en mi propia fiesta ―Se levantó, mirando hacia el reloj de la pared ―Es mi cumpleaños así que puedo salir a la hora que yo quiera. Hinata ―La volteó a ver ―, no llegues tarde… ni tampoco tan temprano ―Le recomendó ―. Adiós, mis fieles esclav, digo, asistentes. Nos vemos mañana.

Hinata leyó la última parte de la invitación con algo de inseguridad.

_Organizada por Anko Mitarashi._

De repente le empezó a doler el estómago.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**L**os Hyuga estaban sentados sobre el comedor principal, cenando casi en un mortal silencio. Hinata no tenía mucha hambre, en realidad estaba nerviosa. De repente pensó que podría pedirle a su padre el permiso para ir a la fiesta del Rokudaime, especificarle quién organizaba dicha reunión y así Hiashi le prohibiría terminantemente ir a ese lugar. Se disculparía mañana con Kakashi, excusándose de tener un padre estricto.

―Padre, Hokage-sama c-cumple años hoy y m-me ha invitado a una fiesta.

―Oh sí, llamó por teléfono para avisar que estabas invitada.

Hinata se quedó petrificada.

―¿Ah, s-sí? La fiesta d-dará inicio a las o-once de la noche.

―Está bien, Hinata. Debes empezar a salir y divertirte, tienes la edad suficiente para cuidar tus actos y regresar a casa en tus cinco sentidos.

La Hyuga mayor se quedó boqueando como un pez, pero no se daría por vencida.

―Gracias por tu confianza, padre. No puedo esperar para ir… dicen q-que la reunión la ha o-organizado Mitarashi-san, ¿la r-recuerdas? Es la kunoichi q-que evaluó mi examen de ascenso a chūnin.

Hiashi dejó de masticar, poniéndose serio. Volteó a ver a su hija con la mirada entrecerrada y fría.

―… no la recuerdo ―dijo al fin, y siguió comiendo.

Hinata quería caerse de la silla o estirarse los cabellos.

―Antes de irte, ¿le envías un regalo de mi parte a Hokage-sama, por favor? ―Le sonrió.

―Sí ―respondió arrastrando la palabra.

* * *

**ɸ**

* * *

"_No llegues tarde… ni muy temprano"_, le había dicho su adorable jefecito.

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Debo llegar a las once? ¿O a las diez? ¿O a las once y media?

Había decidido usar una ropa elegante pero que no dejara mucha piel al descubierto. Se decidió por un vestido azul marino que le caía debajo de la rodilla, además las mangas se le ceñían a los antebrazos llegando hasta el codo, no tenía ningún escote, solo dejaba ver una mínima parte de su clavícula. Se calzó unas sencillas zapatillas color negro. Su cabello estaba recogido en un medio moño. Pero ahora no estaba segura de haber elegido el vestuario correcto.

Eran las once cuando se decidió salir de la mansión, alegando que en el trayecto haría algo de tiempo y de esa manera no llegaría tan temprano a la misteriosa fiesta de su Rokudaime Hokage. Se encontró con la duda sobre si pedirle a Ko que la acompañara, pero le dijeron que había entrenado con Hanabi y que estaba dormido para las ocho, así que no se atrevió a molestarlo. Salió de su casa totalmente sola y llena de nerviosismo. No era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta de cumpleaños, después de todo, había ido a las de Kiba, pero siempre se organizaban en las mañanas, al menos cuando eran genins porque cuando crecieron las fiestas cambiaron de turno y el Inuzuka planeaba todo para en la noche, sin embargo, Shino y ella llegaban en la tarde para regalarle un pastel y compartirlo, después se retiraban antes de que atardeciera, pues no eran muy afectos a las diversiones locas de Kiba. Resumiendo, era la primera vez que Hinata asistía a una fiesta de noche.

Caminó por las calles desiertas de civiles, ya todos estaban dormidos, preparándose para otro día. Había ninjas llegando a sus casas o simplemente transitando por los tejados, tal vez todavía tenían trabajo. Hinata se preocupó sobre lo que pensarían de ella al verla a tan altas horas de la noche en calles de dudosa procedencia. Su padre le había dicho que resguardara el honor Hyuga.

De pronto un ninja que pasaba por los techos de los edificios pareció observarla por unos segundos y después siguió su camino. Hinata se tensó en seguida. ¿Quién era? ¿La había reconocido? Para cuando menos esperó ya se encontraba frente a la puerta donde estaban unos globos pegados con cinta adhesiva. Desde afuera la música aturdía sus oídos. Llamó varias veces a la puerta, casi lastimándose los nudillos. No quería pasar sin que antes le dieran el permiso pero en vista de que los minutos pasaban no tuvo más remedio que girar el pomo de la puerta y luego ésta cedió. Hinata se sintió una usurpadora entrando sin invitación. El pasillo estaba oscuro y se guió solo por la música. Se encontró con otra puerta y volvió a abrirla, en esa ocasión se halló frente a sus ojos un grupo de personas riendo, luces de colores y un fuerte olor a cigarro y alcohol. Respingó la nariz y tosió un poco, en lo que se acostumbraba al ambiente. Ni bien estaba terminando de cerrar la puerta cuando volteó y Kakashi ya la tenía acorralada, con sus brazos a los lados de ella.

―Pensé que no ibas a venir ―musitó con el habla algo risueña. Sus ojos estaban rojizos y algo vacíos, mientras que su rostro parecía alegre.

―Yo… lo s-siento… ―Hinata pegó la espalda lo más que pudo contra la puerta, en un intento de mantener una distancia prudente de su Hokage.

―¿Pero por qué siempre te disculpas, corazón? ―Se rió ligeramente y fue acercándose un poco más. Hinata sintió que sus mejillas se encendían como fuego.

―H… Hokage-sama…

―Olvida eso, no estamos en la oficina. Solo dime Kakashi. Quiero escucharte… ―Ni bien terminó de decir eso cuando tuvo que alejarse un poco y terminó vomitando al lado de Hinata. La jovencita solo cerró los ojos con asco, sintiendo algunas gotitas sobre sus pies.

―¡Pero qué has hecho, Kakashi bruto! ¡Te dije que recién había limpiado el piso! ―reclamó una voz fuerte que pertenecía a una mujer de curvas exuberantes envueltas en un diminuto vestido. Anko le pegó una patada a Kakashi y éste se cayó al suelo sin siquiera intentar poner las manos. Ahí, tirado a un lado de su vómito parecía patético y ridículo ―. Hinata-chan, qué gusto. No le hagas caso. Hay alguien de tu edad al fondo, creo que se llama Kazuma.

―Anko, ¿Dónde está el sake especial? ―Le gritó alguien desde el fondo.

―Ya voy ―Volteó la mujer, abandonando a Hinata.

Eso no era una fiesta.

Observó el humo del tabaco que adornaba el lugar, la música que taladraba sus oídos y el fuerte olor a cerveza y sus derivados. Algunas parejas se besaban en los sillones y otros reían al tiempo en que competían por ver quién tomaba sake más rápido. Ya no estaba nerviosa ni asustada, solo se encontraba decepcionada y lamentó encontrar a Kakashi en tan mal estado. Aún seguía tirado sin que nadie se preocupara por levantarlo. Hinata pasó de él, perdiéndose en el fondo. Kakashi, con algo de conciencia, la contempló mientras se alejaba. Se sorprendió al ver que regresaba con varias toallas de papel absorbente y con rapidez se deshacía de los jugos gástricos que él había regado en el piso. La miró con incredulidad. Ella estaba seria.

Cuando terminó de tirar todo regresó por él y se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

―Vamos, Kakashi-san, salgamos de aquí ―Le ofreció sin sonreír, levantándolo del brazo y sirviéndole como muleta. Con la mano libre Hinata le sujetaba la cintura, ayudándolo a dejar ese lugar.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**A**l parecer todos los perros estaban bien dormidos porque cuando transitaron por la sala de Kakashi no se escuchó ni un ladrido. Hinata estaba cansada del cuello al traer a su superior casi a rastras y apoyando la mayoría de su peso en ella.

―Ya casi ―Le prometió la peliazul mientras alargaba una mano para encender las luces.

Hinata se fijó por donde iba y chocó contra una grabadora, tirándola de la mesa donde estaba, para colmo el aparato había encendido y una música de saxofón empezó a sonar, de esas con las que iniciaba toda escena romántica en las películas.

―Ah, ¿quieres bailar? ―Se rió Kakashi y se descolgó de ella, empezando a levantar la mano para que ella diera una vuelta.

―Ho… Hokage-sama, estoy intentando llevarlo a la cama… por favor

―¡Eh! ¡Haberlo dicho antes, guapa!

Hinata se sonrojó de inmediato.

―No… No se haga el gra-gracioso… ―decía, forcejeando para llegar con Kakashi de pie al menos hasta el sofá. Pero en eso Kakashi tomó ambas manos de Hinata y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella mientras reía ―. ¡Kakashi-sensei! ―gritó nerviosa.

De repente Kakashi se desequilibró y trastabilló hacia atrás. Cayó de espaldas, con Hinata sobre su pecho.

―¿Hokage-sama, está bien? ―preguntó alarmada, separándose un poco.

El peligris tenía los ojos medio cerrados y una sonrisita traviesa adornaba su rostro sin máscara. Observó a Hinata de repente y le mostró una mirada juguetona.

―Ojalá fuéramos algo más que jefe y asistente, algo más que amigos…

―Hokage-sama, está ebrio… tranquilo…

Kakashi dejó de sonreír, su mirada se volvió seria.

―Ojalá fuéramos pareja, Hinata. Yo… te haría tan feliz…

―No sabe lo que está… diciendo ―Su voz se había convertido en un frágil hilito que temblaba. Se apoyó en sus manos para levantarse pero inmediatamente Kakashi la detuvo de los codos.

―Hablo en serio…

―Hokage-sama…

―Tú me gustas ―dijo con la voz más seria que pudo. Hinata se quedó atrapada en su mirada. Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente y sus pómulos fueron invadidos por el rojo carmín. Sintió que Kakashi la estiraba hacia él. Hinata opuso resistencia al principio pero conforme pasaban los segundos fue cediendo sin saber por qué. Cerró los ojos cuando se encontró a centímetros del rostro de Kakashi y luego solo sintió que sus labios eran tocados con suavidad. Apenas era un inocente toque, Kakashi empezó a moverse y llevó sus manos al rostro de Hinata, acercándolo más. Se vio apresada por la boca de él que se movía ligeramente. De pronto sintió que la abandonaba, se despegaba de ella de repente, incluso ya no sentía las manos de Kakashi en su rostro. Hinata abrió los ojos y se quedó estupefacta al ver lo que pasaba.

Kakashi se había quedado dormido.

Se sintió sumamente avergonzada por lo que había hecho. Él estaba ebrio, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Su deber como asistente era dejarlo en su dormitorio e irse. Se reclamó por lo tonta que había sido. Le había faltado al respeto al máximo dirigente de Konoha. Se alejó de él, levantándose con algo de dificultad. Volteó para todos lados en busca de qué hacer para levantarlo. Instintivamente se quedó contemplando a su Hokage, se llevó un par de dedos a los labios, tocándoselos mientras miraba a su Hokage.

Sin saberlo, él le había robado su primer beso.

* * *

**ɸ**

* * *

**A**brió la puerta de su casa con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Eran las doce de la madrugada y si alguien la veía transitando por los pasillos sería el fin de su honor. Entró al vestíbulo oscuro de puntillas y de repente cuando estaba por doblar la esquina, las luces se encendieron. Hinata soltó un gritito de susto y volteó hacia atrás. Ahí, parado como momia de hace mil años estaba Hiashi con los brazos cruzados y una mirada entre seria y asesina.

―Regresando a estas horas, Hinata. La fiesta debió haber estado muy buena.

―Eh… sí. ¡Es decir! Estuvo más o menos. L… Lo siento mucho, padre. Me tardé porque… al final todos estábamos… limpiando el lugar… lavando los trastos y puliendo el piso. El Hokage dijo que… que tu regalo había sido su favorito.

Las comisuras de los labios de Hiashi se estiraron hacia arriba notablemente.

―¿En serio? –inquirió feliz ―. Eso quiere decir que el clan Hyuga está por encima de los otros clanes _impuros_ ―dijo despectivamente ―. Yo sabía que le iba a gustar. No por nada soy el líder del clan más antiguo y venerado de Konoha ―Descruzó los brazos y se frotó la barbilla ―Bien hecho, Hiashi, bien hecho ―Se felicitaba a sí mismo mientras apagaba la luz y se iba a su cuarto para descansar.

"_¡Solo quería saber si le había gustado el regalo!"_, se sorprendió Hinata.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**E**ra una mañana fresca y hermosa. El lindo trino de los pájaros se escuchaba cerca del gran ventanal de la torre Hokage. Kakashi tomó un lápiz y lo mandó a volar ferozmente rumbo a los pájaros, casi atinándoles.

―¡Lárguense de aquí, malditas aves chillonas!

―Vaya, alguien tiene resaca marca diablo ―Kato le puso una taza de café cargado ―. Tómelo y apúrese a realizar su papeleo.

―Papeleo, papeleo ―Hizo una imitación de Kato bastante enojado ―. Consíguete un novio, es lo que deberías hacer.

―Buenos días, Hokage-sama ―saludó Kotetsu ―Ya terminé de ordenar los archivos… oiga, ¿pero qué le pasó en la nariz?

Kakashi tenía un par de tapones blancos en cara uno de sus orificios nasales. Aquello le quitaba toda la seriedad que le podía dar el estatus de Hokage.

―Déjame en paz, Hagane. ¿Dónde está Hinata?

―Pensé que estaba aquí, ella no estaba conmigo.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y la peliazul no se había dejado ver.

―Buenas tardes ―Hinata asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

―¡Hinata-chan! Qué raro, llegas muy tarde ―declaró Kotetsu.

―Sí… Yo… Hokage-sama, quería pedirle una disculpa por lo de ayer… ¡Perdón! ―Le dio una reverencia, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Kakashi enarcó una ceja.

―¿Perdón por qué?

―¿No lo recuerda? ―Hinata se irguió, sorprendida.

―¿Recordar qué? Habla claro, Hinata. Tengo resaca ―arguyó un tanto desesperado por la actitud tan extraña de su asistente.

Hinata se quedó con la boca entreabierta, sintiendo su corazón aplastado.

―N… Nada. Yo… iré a limpiar la sala de reuniones ―exclamó apagada y salió de la oficina con pasos rápidos.

Él no recordaba nada y ella recordaba cada segundo en el que Kakashi y ella se besaron.

"_¡Hinata, eres una tonta!"_, se regañó a sí misma.

* * *

**ɸ**

* * *

"_¿Por qué?"_

Kakashi observó los papeles que había sobre su escritorio. Kato estaba diciéndole un montón de cosas que tenía que hacer antes de que el día finalizara, pero él no le estaba poniendo atención alguna. No podía concentrarse en lo absoluto. Hinata llegaba tarde, se disculpaba avergonzada frente a él sin importarle más y luego se disculpaba para irse a la biblioteca para ocuparse de sus tareas.

"_¿Por qué hago esto?"_

Él era Hokage y ella su fiel asistente impuesta por el consejo de Konoha. Al principio todo era un juego, le gustaba molestarla y ver sus reacciones. Pero ya no podía jugar más.

Había besado a su asistente. A Hyuga Hinata.

"_Te busco…"_

A la noble chica que hacía sufrir con sus propias bromas, su mal genio y su pereza para hacer las cosas. Trabajaba más que otros, era ella a quien le había tocado lidiar con su carácter difícil la mayoría del tiempo. Ahora todo se tornaba de colores oscuros.

"_Pero cuando te acercas…"_

Odiaba ser Hokage. Odiaba tener tantas responsabilidades.

"_No te acepto"._

Por supuesto que recordaba la noche de ayer. No la olvidaría nunca.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**P**recisamente el 16 de septiembre le estaba resultando más difícil que el día anterior. Ella estaba comiendo con Kotetsu en una de las mesas de la habitación del archivo histórico pero toda la armonía se tornó oscura cuando de repente Kakashi llegó a sentarse con ellos, abriendo un par de onigiris comprados en la tienda de la esquina. Kotetsu siguió platicando amenamente pero notó que su compañera de torturas se quedaba más callada de lo normal, al igual que el Hokage.

―¿Y cómo les fue en la fiesta? ―Les preguntó a ambos en vista de que ninguno parecía muy animado a hablar. Esa fue la peor pregunta que los dos aludidos habían escuchado en sus vidas.

―Hinata no fue ―contestó Kakashi sin ver a nadie más que a su onigiri.

Hinata aplanó las cejas en un gesto de abatimiento.

―¿No fuiste? ―inquirió Kotetsu muy sorprendido.

―Yo… no pude ―Fue lo único que pudo decir y entonces volvió a jugar con su bento.

―Recibí extrañamente un regalo de Hiashi-sama. No sé cómo es que llegó a mi sala ―informó Kakashi en un tono serio, despertando la curiosidad de Hinata, pues su padre nunca le dijo qué era lo que le había obsequiado al honorable Hokage.

―¿Y qué era? ―preguntó Hinata. Kotetsu también parecía interesado.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

―Una rasuradora nasal ―contestó con simpleza.

Hinata observó los tapones de la nariz de Kakashi. Obviamente se había cortado con la rasuradora. Sonrió levemente, luego de medio lado, después no pudo contener la risa y Kotetsu la imitó al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

―No es para que se rían, tengo toda la nariz en carne viva, idiotas ―refunfuñó el Rokudaime de brazos cruzados.

Hinata y Kotetsu no paraban de reírse de él y sus ridículos tapones blancos. En el fondo, Kakashi también se reía de sí mismo. Y le agradaba ser el blanco de las burlas con tal de verla sonreír. No había sido un mal cumpleaños después de todo.

* * *

**Si leíste el capítulo, gracias, y si dejas un review ya sabes que te amooo~**

**Me dio un "no sé qué" describir a Kakashi todo borrachito. No, no era su fiesta. Él ni siquiera pensaba que Hinata fuese a ir. Era una reunión casual de Ankito. Esto parece un shojo, jaja. ****¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**Les anuncio… ¡Falta poco para el final!**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	9. Hokage enfermo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** ¡Hola! ¿Er? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Sinceramente reciban una disculpa honesta de mi parte, agh, es que la vida no se me acomodaba para actualizar. No sé si les había platicado anteriormente sobre mis residencias en la uni (lo cual me da mucho trabajo) y que me estaba preparando para un concurso del insti. Bueno, lo del concurso ya se terminó y ya es una cosa menos. En verdad lamento la tardanza. Espero que el capítulo les pueda gustar, y si ya no se acuerdan de algo me lo pueden decir por MP, aunque ya les había dicho que los capítulos no tienen secuencia, se pueden leer separados. No interrumpo más, gracias por leer y seguir en el fic. Los amo mucho (en buen plan, no en modo acosador, jaja).

**Agradezco los reviews de: **

**Hime-Uchiha-Namikaze**

**Helenlizz**

**simazame**

**Guest Jul 19**

**kioh**

**YINARi-UCHIHA**

**Invader Zam Rei Chan**

**jenni.4364**

**Hinatahina**

**Tobi Uchiha-chan**

**mariag1994**

**andy'hina**

**KattytoNebel**

**Mafelone**

**Orkidea16 **

**Sin más novedades, los dejo con el capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La asistente de Rokudaime Hokage**

**Capítulo 9: Hokage enfermo**

* * *

**Observó** el techo con detenimiento, como si fuera entretenido tener la vista fija en un objeto inanimado. Lo hacía para no ver a su derecha. Ni siquiera ella misma se explicaba cómo es que llegó a esa situación, a ese momento, y sobre todo a esa posición. Si su padre o su hermana supieran quién la abrazaba en esos momentos, seguramente se asustarían y adiós Clan Hyuuga, porque era obvio que la echarían fuera.

¡Eso que estaba haciendo era impuro! ¡Ni siquiera estaba casada y había un hombre al lado de ella!

Las cosas se resumían así. Noche. Kakashi. Hinata. Juntos. Cama. Ahora.

¡¿En qué momento la adorable asistente terminó en la cama del Rokudaime Hokage?!

* * *

**.**

**.****ɸ.**

**.**

* * *

**Hace un día. **

Ese viernes no había muchas actividades qué cumplir por lo que Kakashi les dio el día libre a Kotetsu y Kato, con excepción de Hinata que la dejó ordenando alfabéticamente unos archivos en su oficina. La joven de largo cabello azul se dedicaba a ordenar las carpetas pacientemente sobre el escritorio, sentada en la silla del Hokage. Por su parte, Kakashi estaba vestido un poco más informal, con un par de pantalones ninja, una camisa negra de manga larga y un chaleco café que detrás tenía unos kanjis que lo presentaban como el Hokage. Hinata le había confeccionado ese chaleco en vista de que el hombre casi nunca quería usar el uniforme oficial de Hokage. Estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, contemplando pacíficamente la aldea de la Hoja. Era un lindo atardecer, las nubes grises rodeaban la aldea y un aguacero fuertísimo azotaba esa región. A Kakashi le agradaba ese tipo de clima porque así había menos trabajo. De repente volteaba hacia Hinata, mirándola trabajar, y elevaba las comisuras de sus labios cubiertas por la siempre presente máscara negra. Le gustaba verla ocupada, se veía linda en la silla del Hokage, toda concentrada. A veces pensaba que ella sería una buena Hokage.

―¿Hinata, quieres un café? ―Le ofreció.

Hinata lo miró con los ojos levemente entrecerrados, como queriendo darse cuenta de alguna broma que tramaba su _jefecito adorable_.

―¿Le pondrá sal en vez de azúcar… como la vez pasada?

―Oye, ya te dije que fue un error ―Puso los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos―. No fue mi intención. Alguien puso sal en la azucarera.

Hinata no le creía ni media palabra.

―No, gracias Hokage, terminaré esto para irme a casa.

―Como quieras ―Se encogió de hombros, levantándose de su asiento improvisado para salir de la oficina―. Yo te sugeriría que te apures, hay toque de queda por la tromba que azotará la aldea.

―Entonces no debería salir ―Se preocupó al verlo.

―Tonterías, estaré bien ―Rió ligeramente.

―Hokage-sama, por favor tenga cuidado y regrese pronto, antes de la tempestad, es peligroso que…

Ni siquiera terminó de decir su sermón cuando Kakashi salió del recinto, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Hinata se quedó ofuscada por un momento, con la boca entre abierta.

―Me dejó hablando sola ―Se lamentó, sorprendida.

Ignorando aquello, se apresuró a terminar su trabajo como lo había prometido. Levantó todas las carpetas y las fue acomodando en los archiveros. Cuando finalizó su faena se detuvo para mirar por los cristales de la ventana la fuerte lluvia que azotaba la aldea. Aun no era tan peligrosa, lo peor llegaría a las seis de la tarde, lo que le indicaba que tenía menos de veinte minutos para llegar sana y salva a su casa. Rápidamente le escribió una nota al Hokage, dándole indicaciones como por ejemplo no volver a salir, cerrar todas las ventanas, estar atento al radio, mantenerse en cama, cuidar a los perros, que no olvidara la medicina para la infección de Guruko.

―Parezco su madre ―Negó con la cabeza, decepcionada de sí misma. ¿Acaso era una joven con mente de adulta? _"Deja de sermonearme, Hinata, no eres mi madre"_, le había reclamado alguna vez Hanabi de niña. Tomó su bolso y empezó a salir del edificio Hokage, bajando las escaleras con rapidez mientras se preguntaba preocupada si realmente el Hokage no la vería como una madre molesta.

¿Desde cuándo había empezado a preocuparle lo que el Hokage pensara de ella? Aquella duda se difuminó al sentir la fuerte lluvia sobre su cuerpo, así que mejor apretó el paso para llegar a la mansión cuanto antes.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**No** había nada mejor en el mundo que estar en cama resguardada por un cálido edredón grueso después de haber tomado una sopa caliente mientras afuera el cielo se deshacía en agua helada. La lluvia y el aire habían sido fuertes las primeras tres horas hasta que poco a poco el poder de la tromba fue aminorando gradualmente. Hinata estaba escuchando tranquilamente la radio en su estación favorita "Espantapájaros 104.9", donde estaban anunciando los daños que había dejado el mal clima.

Negocios afectados, techos de casas levantados, algunos heridos aunque no de gravedad, árboles caídos obstruyendo las calles.

"_Y en otras noticias, el Hokage fue encontrado atorado en una torre de transmisión, ahora estamos siendo testigos, queridos radioescuchas, sobre cómo están bajando al Rokudaime Hokage sano y salvo, gracias a Kami-sama…"_

―¡¿Pero qué?! ―Saltó Hinata de la cama, poniéndose en modo pánico al escuchar lo que decía el reportero del radio. Se podía imaginar cómo el cuerpo de Kakashi parecía gelatina al tiempo en que lo bajaban con tal cuidado como si se tratara de un anciano. El reportero decía que sería trasladado inmediatamente al hospital de Konoha en calidad de urgente. Hinata tardó casi dos segundos en reaccionar, dio un brinco de los grandes para apurarse y vestirse lo más rápido posible, incluso llegó a caerse por la prisa. Por el pasillo iba caminando su padre y éste solo sintió que pasó una ráfaga de viento por su lado.

―¿Ah? ¿Hinata? Pero qué rápida se ha vuelto ―Sonrió de medio lado; orgulloso, poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla ―. Me pregunto si se le estará quemando el arroz ―musitó muy pensativo, luego se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**Los** enfermeros lo colocaron sobre la cama blanda con mucho cuidado y al momento en que estaba recibiendo algunas atenciones primarias, como atenderle los raspones, sintió una prensa sobre su garganta. Abrió los ojos asustado y distinguió una cabellera rubia con ojos de fuego que lo miraban fijamente. Supo que había llegado la hora de su muerte.

―Kakashi, si esta es otra de tus bromas para atraer a tu asistente, juro que te haré hombre extinto en este momento―gruñó Tsunade mientras apretaba sus dedos en torno al cuello de Kakashi.

―¡Hokage-sama! ―La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a una joven con voz preocupada.

―H…nta… sal…vm…e…

―Tienes suerte de que la chica llegara ―Tsunade entrecerró los ojos y lo soltó de una vez.

Kakashi tosió gravemente por unos momentos y Hinata se acercó apresurada hacia la cama.

―¿Cómo está él, Tsunade-sama?

―Feo, igual que siempre ―Frunció el ceño ―. No te preocupes, está bien. Voy a traerle algunos analgésicos, intentaré que sean en forma de supositorios ―Cerró la puerta con la amenaza bailando en los oídos de Kakashi que tenía una cara de terror.

―¿Qué hacía afuera en plena tormenta? ¿No le dije que se apresurara a llegar a su casa? ¡Hokage-sama! ―Sus ojos blancos empezaron a ponerse vidriosos, sorprendiendo a Kakashi ―. ¿Por qué nunca me hace caso? Digo, ya sé que usted es el Hokage pero… yo siempre estoy preocupada. En… En las n-noches ya ni siquiera p-puedo dormir bien ―De sus lindas orbes resbalaron un par de lágrimas pero en seguida ella las limpio con el dorso de la mano.

Kakashi estaba con los ojos cuadrados. ¿Hinata estaba llorando?

―Hinata, yo… ―Pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración porque lo sorprendió un estornudo, que le siguió otro, otro, otro y otro más. Kakashi aún traía puesta la máscara negra muy húmeda y de pronto ésta se vio todavía _más_ húmeda. El hombre estaba totalmente avergonzado, ni siquiera se pudo controlar. Tenía toda la nariz llena de fluidos. De pronto volteó hacia Hinata y comprobó que ésta lo veía con cara de asco mal disimulado ―. ¡Oh, mierda, qué pena! ―Volteó a todos lados en búsqueda de un pañuelo desechable pero no encontraba nada.

―Yo… iré a conseguir… yo… algo ―Arrugó la nariz y manoteaba con las manos imprecisamente, entonces salió del cuarto con pasos rápidos, cediéndole el paso a la doctora rubia que tenía el arma homicida entre sus dedos.

―¡No! ¡Hinata! ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Kakashi es inocente! ¡Hinata, vuelve, no me dejes solo con ella, te lo pido, por favor! ―gritó el Hokage e intentó levantarse de la cama para emprender la huida pero la rubia fue más rápida y llegó hasta él, lo volteó con fuerza boca abajo y…

Un grito de terror resonó en toda Konohagakure.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**Se **dejó caer en la cama con todo su peso. Sentía que estaba hirviendo en fiebre, la garganta le dolía mucho y su nariz no dejaba de escurrir, tanto que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ir por un pañuelo. Miraba el techo de su casa con soledad. Había encerrado a sus perros en un cuarto porque no quería contagiarlos. Logró escapar del hospital cuando escuchó de una enfermera que sería necesario administrarle otros medicamentos y mientras Tsunade rondara por el hospital no era seguro para su salud mental y física seguir en ese lugar. De todas formas ya había estado así de mal en ocasiones anteriores, y había logrado sobrevivir a base de dolor.

Intentó sentirse mejor imaginando cosas lindas. Por lo regular pensaba en las cosas que leía del Icha Icha Paradise, pero esta vez fue diferente. No pudo imaginar otra cosa que no fuera ella.

―¿Hokage-sama, qué puedo hacer por usted? ―La voz extremadamente dulce e inocente de su asistente lo hizo voltear hacia un lado.

―¡¿Hinata, eres tú?! ―Abrió grandes los ojos y hasta se levantó a la mitad como si la cama le quemara la espalda.

―Soy yo, mi querido y hermoso Hokage-sama ―La chica de largo cabello negro azulado estaba vestida de conejita y estaba inclinada hacia él, por lo que lograba ver a la perfección lo que el escote intentaba nulamente esconder ―. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarlo?

Kakashi lucía como un niño que recibía su primer dulce en la vida. Con rapidez se hizo a un lado, indicándole a Hinata que se sentara junto a él. Justo cuando la hermosa conejita estaba por ir hacia él, Kakashi tuvo un malestar y terminó vomitando en la cama copiosamente. Su estómago se sentía vacío y ahora la cabeza le dolía como si trajera una bomba en el cerebro. Se tiró otra vez en el colchón, manchándose parte del brazo. Gimió de dolor y luego pensó que iba a morir.

―Suficiente, es hora de llamarla ―Negó con la cabeza, derrotado, tomando el teléfono de la mesita de luz.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**Sería **una linda noche. El aire fresco y un tanto helado entraba por su ventana. Había retornado a su cama con una sonrisa ahora que sabía que el Hokage estaba en buenas manos en el hospital de Konoha, siendo vigilado por Tsunade. No tenía de qué preocuparse ahora más que de sintonizar su estación de radio favorita y beber una taza de té caliente mientras escuchaba melodías clásicas y tranquilas mientras las velas de olor relajante hacían su trabajo.

Pero justo cuando ella estaba en su momento de máxima tranquilidad, apareció ese molesto espantapájaros en su vida.

El teléfono que Kakashi le había obsequiado sonó fuertemente, rompiendo todo el ambiente mágico que Hinata había armado. Pensó en no contestar, pero las dudas la invadieron inmediatamente, ¿y si era algo malo? Tenía qué contestar. Era su deber. ¿Y qué si no era Kakashi? Tal vez solo era Kiba o Shino, incluso podría ser Kurenai que necesitaba algo para Mirai. En seguida apagó el radio y levantó la bocina.

―¿Diga?

―Hidata… ―Reconoció la voz realmente enferma del Hokage. Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. Ni medio muerto dejaba de jugarle bromas ―Yo dhe que debes edtad pedsando que ed uda bdoma, pedo ed edsedio, me siedto mad… ―Hinata se halló anonadada… ¿Era ella o Kakashi estaba llorando? ―. Quiedo modid, ¡quiedo modid! **(1)** ―añadió con énfasis.

―Por favor cálmese, Hokage-sama… todo estará bien…

―Edo de edegid edtre dedpidad o comed do ed de Kami. ¡Matadme pod favod!

Hinata lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y resignación.

―¿Se escapó del hospital, verdad?

Por un momento Kakashi no respondió.

―Tad vez.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente y pensó seriamente en presentarle su renuncia como asistente vía telefónica, pero sintió que eso sería muy cruel de su parte. Además era un alma caritativa, no le podía decir que no. Se aprovechaban de su nobleza, siempre lo supo.

―Está bien. Voy para allá.

―Oh, gdacias ―Después de eso solo colgó el teléfono.

Hinata se quedó pensando en qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza cuando aceptó ser la asistente del Rokudaime Hokage.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**Encontró** una especie de cadáver en descomposición en la cama que olía a peste. En realidad todo el cuarto olía asqueroso. Ella pensó que tal vez debería quedarse soltera porque eso de "estar en las buenas y en las malas" no era del todo agradable para la mujer. Ser esposa era un trabajo arduo y agotador… un momento, se dio un golpe mental fuertísimo por andar pensando en eso y mejor se apresuró a levantar a Kakashi para trasladarlo a otro cuarto con ayuda de los canes insistentes. Le colocó un par de inyecciones que previamente había traído del hospital gracias a Sakura. Limpió su brazo manchado de vómito con cuidado. Después lo cubrió con una manta y le puso el termómetro bajo la axila y esperó pacientemente. Mientras estaba así, podía apreciar lo pacífico que él se veía durmiendo. Su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba con un poco de rapidez, realmente estaba mal. Tan inocente e indefenso. Jamás pensó que alguna vez pudiera verlo así.

Bajó los ojos, avergonzada de estar viéndolo. Una vez que pudo comprobar que la temperatura le había bajado empezó la faena nocturna. Le dio de comer a los perros preocupados, limpió el cuarto principal quitando sábanas y cambiándolas por unas limpias. Se metió a la cocina para preparar una sopa de verduras y un té caliente. Observó el reloj de la pared. Eran las doce y cuarto de la noche. Se suponía que iba a escuchar su radionovela tranquilamente, hoy era el final y en vez de estar atenta al radio ahí estaba sacrificando su tiempo por alguien que ni siquiera era amable con ella. Muchas veces Hinata se preguntaba por qué hacía ciertas cosas. Siempre se contestaba lo mismo. _"Porque eres demasiado buena"_.

Lanzó un largo suspiro y terminó de adornar la sopa con algo de perejil. Colocó todo en una charola, subiendo con ella al segundo piso, cuidando de no tropezarse en las escaleras. Kakashi seguía dormido y en la misma posición en que lo dejó. Puso las cosas sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama. Se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, preguntándose cómo despertarlo.

―Hokage-sama ―Lo llamó con voz temblorosa. Kakashi ni siquiera se movió. Hinata alargó una mano y lo picó con el índice en el hombro. Hizo aquello varias veces pero no funcionó. Derrotada, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y dejó su mano sobre el hombro de él. Volteó a ver el plato de sopa, se estaba enfriando. Se llevó un pequeño susto cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su mano. Era Kakashi. Le sujetaba la mano febrilmente con la suya. Sus ojos estaban medio abiertos, demostrando suma debilidad. Ella se preocupó y con su mano libre comprobó la fiebre del hombre, tocándole la frente. No había peligro, estaba bien. Supuso que sencillamente era el cansancio ―. Ay, Hokage-sama, de verdad q-que se enfermó m-mucho esta vez ―dijo con voz preocupada.

―G… Gra… cias ―Podía ver su rostro de porcelana un poco borroso, pero sabía que era ella, su fiel asistente; Hinata Hyuga.

Con un poco de incomodidad y sintiéndose observada, Hinata retiró sus manos del cuerpo del Hokage y se levantó de la cama.

―Le hice una sopa caliente y un té. Tiene que comer, su estómago debe estar vacío.

―Sí, lo siento ―Cerró los ojos con vergüenza, recordando que había devuelto la comida hace poco, encima de la cama.

―No hay problema, es mi trabajo ―dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ponía unas almohadas tras la espalda para que pudiera comer sentado.

―No, no es tu trabajo y lo sabes ―musitó con seriedad, como él era, como Kakashi el inexpresivo y melancólico.

―Bueno, como sea, no me molesta ―Le puso la charola de comida sobre las piernas.

―No me gusta el perejil ―Kakashi torció la boca.

―E-Eso sí m-me molesta.

―Solo bromeaba ―sonrió de medio lado. Hizo el amago de quitarse la máscara negra pero se sorprendió al comprobar que llevaba la cara desnuda. Vio a Hinata como preguntándole qué había pasado. Ella le devolvió una mirada amable, entonces supo que ella se la había quitado ―. Por favor dime que no me limpiaste la nariz ―Cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

―Sí, lo hice ―Quería reír de esa singular situación donde era el Rokudaime el avergonzado y no ella.

―No lo divulgues, ¿quieres? No quiero perder mi imagen y que las chicas piensen mal de mí.

"_Hey, yo también soy una chica"_, pensó Hinata con un poco de recelo por el comentario.

―Haré el i-intento ―Se sentó en una silla cercana para esperar a que Kakashi terminara su cena.

―Eres muy buena cocinando, ¿ya te lo había dicho?

―No recuerdo ―contestó sin voltearlo a ver.

―Por cierto, Hinata, no te lo he preguntado, ¿tienes novio?

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos, observándolo asombrada pues no esperaba esa pregunta tan de repente.

―¿A qu-e viene e-eso?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, casi estaba por terminarse la sopa.

―No lo sé, somos compañeros de trabajo, se supone que deba saber esas cosas.

―Bueno, n-no somos precisamente c-compañeros de tr-trabajo. Usted es el Rokudaime Hokage y yo s-solo soy una simple asistente.

―Mi fiel y linda asistente ―Corrigió con una sonrisa mientras la veía directamente. Hinata se sonrojó ante ese gesto tan fijo hacia ella. Además el hombre no traía camisa, y ahí, acostado entre las sábanas blancas, sonriéndole de esa manera tan personal se veía tan… Hinata se sacudió la cabeza para no quedarse atontada.

―No tengo novio ―Se limitó a contestar, volteando a otro lado.

―Yo; aunque no lo creas, tampoco estoy saliendo con nadie ―Presumió ―. ¿Y qué buscas en una relación? ―Tomó un pequeño bloc de notas que estaba en el cajón de la mesa y un bolígrafo. Hinata se le quedó viendo totalmente extrañada de su comportamiento y Kakashi mejor dejó las cosas a un lado ―Lo siento.

―Por lo visto ya se siente m-mejor. Me iré a casa ahora ―Se puso en pie para tomar la charola y dejarla en la cocina pero enseguida escuchó el sonido de un hombre siendo entregado a la muerte, es decir, escuchó a Kakashi gimiendo de dolor. Espantada, volteó hacia él ―. ¿Qué le sucede, Hokage-sama? ¡Oh, por Kami, llamaré a Sakura! ―Fue al teléfono cercano y apenas iba a levantar la bocina cuando un par de manos la estiraron sin previo aviso, tirándola sobre la cama.

―Lo que necesito es que te quedes aquí ―dijo Kakashi detrás de ella, pues había quedado de espaldas hacia él ―. No quiero morir solo, Hinata.

La pobre jovencita yacía de piedra en la cama, sin poderse mover. Se sentía petrificada entre los brazos blancos del Hokage. ¿Era verdad? ¿No era un sueño? ¡Por su madre, estaba acostada en la misma cama del Hokage!

―¿Q-Que e-está haciendo? ―Intentó zafarse pero él la apretó más.

―No voy a hacerte daño, Hinata, ¡deja de moverte!

―¡No quiero! ―grito mientras pataleaba.

De pronto sintió que Kakashi la liberó. Ella no perdió tiempo y se alejó lo más posible de la cama. Cuando estuvo lejos comprobó que Kakashi estaba de espaldas, sin mirarla. Parecía estar temblando de frío, sin embargo, no hacía el esfuerzo de cubrirse con la manta que tenía al lado.

―D-Debería cubrirse, Ho-Hokage-sama.

―¿Para qué? ¿Qué más da si me muero hoy? ¿A quién demonios le importaría? ―musitó lo último en voz baja, más para sí mismo.

―A Konoha.

―Por favor, solo están esperando a que Naruto ascienda como Nanadaime. Como si no los conociera.

―No diga eso. La gente l-lo quiere mucho.

―A mí no me interesa el cariño de esa gente, solo me interesa el de alguien, quien por cierto está siendo muy grosera.

―¿Sakura?

Kakashi se volvió hacia ella, le dirigió una cara de pocos amigos y después volvió a darle la espalda.

―Ya puedes irte, estaré bien. Gracias por venir, te aumentaré el sueldo a partir de mañana como recompensa y enviaré una carta a tu padre elogiándote, incluso si quieres te aumentaré el rango a Jonin, pero tienes que irte en este instante.

No se escuchó nada en la habitación por varios minutos hasta que de repente, Kakashi sintió que el colchón de su cama se hundía más. Volteó con curiosidad y vio a Hinata recostada boca arriba, mirando el techo pacíficamente.

―No quiero que me aumente el sueldo, n-ni tampoco quiero una carta e-elogiándome, ni el aumento d-de rango p-porque s-se supone que presentaré el examen con Kotetsu-san. Lo único q-que quiero es saber si q-quiere comer caballa **(2)** hervida para la c-cena.

Observó el techo con detenimiento, como si fuera entretenido tener la vista fija en un objeto inanimado. Lo hacía para no ver a su derecha. Ni siquiera ella misma se explicaba cómo es que llegó a esa situación, a ese momento, y sobre todo a esa posición. Si su padre o su hermana supieran quién la abrazaba en esos momentos, seguramente se asustarían y adiós Clan Hyuuga, porque era obvio que la echarían fuera.

―¿Vas a hacerme ese suculento pez de cena? ―preguntó Kakashi, ilusionado.

Kakashi se giró completamente hasta colocarse de lado a ella, apoyó el codo contra la almohada y la mejilla contra la palma de su mano, observándola con una sonrisa tranquila, sin su máscara y con su lunar visible cerca de su boca.

―Sí ―Iba a levantarse pero él la detuvo del brazo y Hinata volvió a acostarse, mirándolo con dudas ―. ¿Necesita a-algo más, Hokage-sama? ―No era que no le gustara estar cerca del Hokage, era más bien que se sentía sumamente nerviosa de invadir su espacio personal.

―Sí, una cosita más, acércate ―Empezó a decirle en el oído y conforme avanzaba, Hinata cada vez se ponía más y más roja del rostro.

Un grito de terror desaforado resonó por toda Konoha.

―¡Nos vemos mañana, Hinata-chan! ―gritó con amabilidad mientras le decía adiós con la mano a la chica que iba corriendo lejos dela mansión Hokage a toda velocidad.

Pakkun se levantó para ir a verificar la salud mental de la asistente de su amo, y encontró a Kakashi vistiendo solo unos boxers negros despidiéndose de una persona en el recibidor, después lo vio girarse y empezar a bailar dando vueltas. El perrito lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y observó a su dueño con decepción.

―¿Y ahora qué hiciste, Kakashi?

―Pakkun, prepara a los perros para una celebración ―Pasó del can y siguió caminando.

―¿Para qué tipo de celebración?

―Para una boda ―le respondió Kakashi a lo lejos mientras el tipo empezaba a cantar.

Pakkun enarcó una ceja, confundido.

―No sé quién está terminando más loco, si él o ella ―dijo el perrito y mejor regresó a su habitación para intentar imaginar que tenía un dueño normal, sin daños cerebrales.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer, y si dejas un review ya sabes que te amo~**

**(1)** Lo que Kakashi dijo, por si no le entendieron a los diálogos: Hinata… Yo sé que debes estar pensando que es una broma, pero es enserio, me siento mal… Quiero morir, ¡quiero morir! Eso de elegir entre respirar o comer no es de Kami. ¡Matadme por favor!

**(2)**Caballa es un pececito, por si no lo sabían. Yo me fui con la idea de que era un caballo (serás lerda, Lu) y me dio mucho asco, hasta que investigué y descubrí el verdadero significado, jaja.

**Sepan que no revisé el capítulo porque yo me conozco y sé que si lo empiezo a editar, le sacaré un montón de críticas y lo subiré una semana después, así que me disculpo por cualquier error. Si hay alguna corrección es bienvenida. Dudas y opiniones las pueden dejar en un comentario. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo el fic. Próxima actualización será (¡Tiene que serlo!) **_**Suave y áspero**_**. ¡Gracias por la paciencia! Por cierto, el fic está por acabar así que díganme si les gustaría ver algo en concreto respecto al fic.**

**Para más información sobre la vida de esta humana conocida como Lu Lein, pueden encontrar el link de su Facebook en el perfil. Más que nada para saber cuándo se dignará a actualizar.**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	10. ¡Demonios!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto (¡Regáleme a Kakashi, oiga!).

**Notas:** ¡Aplausos sarcásticos para Lu que volvió a actualizar muy tarde! ¡Wujuu! *se oyen los aplausos y las piedras* En verdad lamento haberme tardado, agh, ya casi no tengo tiempo para escribir fics, pero ya saben mi promesa sobre que terminaré todos mis fics no importa qué. No las olvido, ni a ustedes ni al fic, ténganlo por seguro. ¡Gracias por la paciencia!

* * *

**Agradezco los reviews de éstas lindas señoritas:**

**jenni.4364:** ¡Hola! Tomaré en cuenta lo que me dices del equipo 8 reunido, gracias por leer y comentar, jenni. ¡Cuídate!

**Chio-sempai:** ¡Hola, Chio! Jaja, ya pronto se besarán, lo prometo. Gracias por leer. Un saludo.

**Ale:** ¡Hola, Ale! Me alegra mucho saber que te divirtió el capítulo anterior, gracias por leer y dejar un review. ¡Cuídate mucho bastante!

**Invader Zam Rei Chan:** ¡Hola, linda Zam! Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review bonito. Me da gusto que el capítulo te haya parecido bonito con todo y Kakashi vomitando, jaja. Gracias por la comprensión, tú también cuídate, te mando un abrazo asfixiante.

**Panela120:** ¡Hola, Pane! Muchas gracias por leer y por tus palabras, gracias por amar mis fics, eres muy linda. Cuídate mucho.

**Silneleh:** ¡Holi, Sil! Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, eso me hace feliz, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un bonito comentario. Saludos para ti.

**hyuga meiko chan:** ¡Hola, meiko! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo, me alegra leer que el fic te encanta y que Hiashi te hace reír, jaja. Te saluda Lu.

**lavida134:** ¡Holi, querida lavida134! Me da gusto leer tus reviews siempre, gracias por leer el fic. Sí, Kakashi le pidió matrimonio, por eso Hinata huyó asustada, jaja, saludos y cuídate mucho.

**Simazame:** ¡Hola, Sima! Me da gusto verte por aquí, gracias por leer y comentar, bella. Me alegra leer que siempre te da risa el fic. _"__que Kakashi empiece atormentarla de manera más rikolina XD__"_ ¡JAAA! Me encantó eso xD Pues ya anda como que pasando a segunda base, ¿eh? ¡Cuídate mucho!

**Mafelone:** ¡Hola, Maf! Gracias por leer y dejarme un review. Me hace feliz que te haya encantado el capítulo y que te haya hecho reír, que es lo principal. Gracias por tus palabras respecto a mis fics, eres muy linda. ¡Cuídate!

**Hime-Uchiha-Namikaze:** ¡Hola, Hime! Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y dejar un review, me da gusto que te haya encantado :D ¡Te mando un abrazo super asfixiante!

**Tobi-Uchiha-chan:** ¡Hola, Tobi, mi beta informal, jaja! (Porque a veces me corriges detalles de los fics, lo cual te agradezco). Me alegra que te hayas reído con el capítulo, ese es el objetivo. Del caballo… bueno, yo estaba espantada al principio, jaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Abracito!

**mariag1994:** ¡Hola, mar! Gracias por leer el fic y dejar tu opinión. Es verdad, a Hinata se le quema algo más que el arroz… y no se da cuenta. Me dio mucha risa tu review xD Kakashi debería ser más normal. ¡Cuídate mucho bastante extremadamente!

**RukiaNeechan:** ¡Hola, Rukia! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar el fic. Lamento haber dejado el capítulo sin respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio de Kakashi, jaja, se supone que los finales de los capítulos siempre son chistosos. Gracias por tus felicitanciones. ¡Te mando un abrazo muy fuerte!

**inusatiga:** ¡Holi, inusatiga! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar bellamente el fic. Me alegra mucho que hayas reído con la historia, ¡es mi objetivo, que se diviertan! Seguiré escribiendo, no lo dudes. ¡Cuídate mucho!

**Hinatahina: **¡Hola, Hina! Me dio gusto leer que te divertiste con el capítulo pasado :D ¡Todos queremos boda, hasta yo! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Un saludo bonito para ti.

**También gracias a quienes han puesto en Favs y Follows el fic. Los dejo con algo así como un especial de Halloween, porque estamos en Octubre y se antoja. En realidad tiene de todo un poco, ya lo verán. Sin más por el momento los/las dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La asistente de Rokudaime Hokage**

**Capítulo 10: ¡Demonios!**

* * *

**La** noche no podía ser más tétrica, era una especie de broma terrorífica. ¿Acaso era por ser octubre?

La luna estaba oculta por nubes densas que dejaban caer una eterna oscuridad contra Konoha y sus alrededores. No conforme al ciclón que habían tenido la semana pasada, ahora tenían esto. Literal. La oficina del Rokudaime Hokage estaba inundada de reportes sobre avistamientos de personas que desaparecían como por arte de magia, objetos perdidos misteriosamente, niños asustados. Decían que había una sobrepoblación de fantasmas en la aldea. Los monjes no pudieron acudir al llamado debido a que tenían una importante ceremonia religiosa que debían cumplir, y por medio de una carta se disculparon con el Hokage por no ser de ayuda en momentos tan críticos.

La misión se volvió personal.

Ahí en medio de la calle oscura caminaban cuatro personas con pasos decididos. Un espantapájaros peliplateado lideraba el grupo, una chica de largo kimono blanco y cabello ébano lo asistía a su derecha, mientras que a la izquierda del hombre avanzaba una rubia bruja de lentes y una momia de cabello erizado. Hinata, Kato y Kotetsu estaban preparados para ser la espada y el escudo del Hokage.

Kakashi se detuvo a unos pasos, llegando a la colonia donde se dijo que había numerosos y violentos avistamientos de seres espirituales. Observó aquél lugar con una actitud decidida y el ceño fruncido.

―Muy bien equipo de cazafantasmas… la misión es simple: sellar a todos esos entes malignos, ¿está claro?

―Sí ―dijeron los tres asistentes no muy seguros de sí mismos.

El Hokage frunció más el ceño y habló con voz fuerte.

―¡No los escuché, carajo!

―¡Sí, Hokage-sama! ―gritaron como soldados; fuerte, claro y al unísono.

―Bienvenidos a la noche más oscura ―El líder levantó el rostro de manera altiva y sonrió. Sus pasos avanzaron seguros de sí mismos y su honorable equipo lo siguió.

Entre onis, tengus, gakis, kuchizuke-onnas, kashas… nada tendría comparación. Acabarían con todos y cada uno.

* * *

**.ɸ****.**

* * *

**Hace unos días. **

―¿Vas conmigo a una fiesta de Halloween? ―le preguntó Kakashi.

Hinata, que acomodaba tranquilamente unos pergaminos en una caja, negó enseguida mientras tarareaba una canción de la radio.

―Te puedes vestir de Yuki-onna; la asesina mujer de las nieves, o de esa señora que mata niños.

―¿Por qué querría vestirme de esas cosas tan feas?

―Porque es Halloween, bebé.

―No acostumbro celebrar costumbres paganas… y tengo la mayoría de edad, n-no soy una bebé.

―No son costumbres paganas, viene de Suna. Además podemos vestirnos de fantasmas tradicionales.

―Buenos días ―Entró Genma con una sonrisa galante y le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza a Hinata. Kakashi carraspeó enojado para desviar la atención entre ellos ―. Vengo para entregar mi reporte de la última misión ―Le lanzó un pergamino a Kakashi que le pegó en la frente y luego cayó al suelo sin ser recogido ―. Reflejos de gato tuerto.

―¿No tienes algo mejor qué hacer, doctor corazón?

―Ahora que me lo recuerdas, sí ―Se giró de inmediato con Hinata ―. Señorita Hinata, ¿me permitiría invitarla a una fiesta de Halloween? Podremos llevar a Yuki, la perrita que adoptamos hace semanas de la campaña canina del Hokage ―Y el maldito lo decía todo completo como un credo para volverle a estampar a Kakashi en su cara que por culpa de su campaña de adopción de perros Genma y Hinata habían formado un vínculo a través de la dulce Yuki.

―Oh, ¿en verdad permiten llevar perros? ―Hinata lo miró ilusionada. Kakashi casi se ahogó con su propia saliva al ver que ella iba a aceptar así que se levantó de inmediato para interceder.

―¡No se puede! Porque esa celebración cae en lunes, y el lunes precisamente tendremos mucho trabajo aquí en la oficina.

―¿Ah, sí? Pues en ese caso supongo que tendré que quedarme para ayudar a Hinata.

―¿En verdad? Muchas gracias, Genma-san.

"_¡Hijo de Inu!"_, pensó Kakashi en su fuero interno.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

**K**akashi Hatake estaba enfadado. Eran las 11:45pm y Hinata todavía no salía de la dichosa fiesta. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Ah, porque el inteligente la estaba espiando desde el tejado de una casa con unos binoculares, fácil. No podía caer tan bajo como para asistir a la propia fiesta de Halloween de Genma porque incluso era en su casa, y antes muerto a que pisara territorio enemigo.

¡JA! Pero en cuanto la chica saliera se iba a llevar un buen susto que no le quedarían ganas de asistir a otra fiesta de Halloween por el resto de su vida. Había comprado un buen disfraz de payaso sangriento, de color amarillo y rojo, con sangre falsa por todos lados hasta la cara, los labios pintados de negro al igual que unos rombos en los ojos y una cruenta sonrisa amarilla.

―A veces uno tiene que tomar medidas drásticas, querida. ―La observó salir de la casa junto a Genma, por lo visto se estaban sonriendo y ella ya se iba por fin. Era su momento de darle un buen susto.

La siguió sigilosamente por toda la calle oscura. Hinata caminaba tranquilamente, sin prisas. Él se preparó para que al doblar la esquina tocarle un hombro y gritar terroríficamente para asustarla cuando, de pronto, la farola por donde él iba pasando se apagó de súbito y lo asustó. De pronto todas las farolas del callejón se habían apagado, dejándolo desconcertado y sin saber a dónde moverse. Intentó buscar a Hinata pero ya la había perdido de vista. Estaba por continuar su camino cuando dio un paso y le dio un calambre en el pie, provocándole una estrepitosa caída hasta el suelo, justamente donde había un charco de agua sucia, producto de las recientes lluvias en la aldea.

―¡No, no, no, no, carajo! ¡Mi disfraz! ―Se quejó acongojado. Ahora tendría que ir a la tienda de TenTen para comprar otro disfraz de terror, suerte que la muchacha tenía abierto las 24 horas.

―¡Hokage-sama! ―Se asustó TenTen horrorizada al ver la sangre en Kakashi ―, ¡¿pero qué rayos le pasó al disfraz que le vendí esta mañana?! ¡Era importado! ―Se escandalizó. Kakashi se le quedó viendo con incredulidad. Al parecer le importaban más los productos de su tienda que sus mismos clientes.

―Cállate y dame el de espantapájaros diabólico.

Una vez puesta la sangre falsa en su lugar, Kakashi se admiró en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Tenía ropas rojas medio rotas de las cuales salía paja, sobre la cabeza llevaba un viejo sombrero negro, la cara estaba pintada de blanco con rombos negros sobre los ojos y los labios oscuros por donde salía sangre. Se puso unos dientes amarillos y podridos de plástico, sonriendo como un maniático. Le pagó a TenTen y rápidamente se dirigió a la zona de la alta sociedad, es decir, a los territorios Hyuga. Se concentró en buscar el chakra suave y amable de Hinata, encontrándolo muy de cerca. Con ayuda de sus habilidades Jōnin y ANBU pasó desapercibido por todos los guardias Hyuga hasta llegar a la ventana de la dulce asistente.

―Esto te pasa por ir a la fiesta de Genma-manitas-calientes. ―murmuró, riéndose maliciosamente.

Pero cuando estaba por abrir la ventana le invadió un inminente complejo de culpa. Ella era tan buena, inteligente, le tenía la paciencia que el mundo no, permanecía a su lado como la más fiel y cariñosa de todas las asistentes habidas y por haber y…

―¡Al demonio, pagué 578 billetes por un disfraz importado y por todos los cielos que voy a usarlo!

* * *

**.****ɸ****.**

* * *

**H**inata extrañamente despertó a la hora muerta, en medio de los minutos más oscuros de la noche y ahí, frente a su ventana se encontraba alguien.

Un espantapájaros diabólico.

¡Por todos los cielos que era verdad lo del espantapájaros diabólico!

―Oh-oh… ―Abrió grandes los ojos y preparó su garganta para emitir el grito de dama en peligro de secuestro y posible paro cardíaco. Gritó aterrada, pataleando el edredón que la cubría ―, ¡PADRE, HANABI, POLICÍA, ESPÍRITU DE NEJI!

La risa de Kakashi se dejó escuchar en la habitación pero no era para nada comparado con el grito tenor que estaba aventándose Hinata. Los primeros segundos fueron graciosos pero ya después empezó a darle vergüenza al verla media muerta de miedo, gritando intermitentemente.

―Hinata, deja de gritar ―musitó el payaso en tono aburrido mientras abría la ventana con toda confianza ―, vas a despertar a todo mundo…

―¡¿QUIEN ERES?! ―Saltó de la cama cual gato, pegando su espalda hasta la pared, lo más lejos del payaso que ya había profanado su santa habitación ―, no sé quién eres p-pero… ¡Byakugan!

―¡No, no, no, espera Hinata! ―gritó rápido al ver que la chica se lanzaba hacia él con su particular ataque de puño suave… que de suave no tenía nada.

Fue solo cuestión de cinco golpes para inmovilizar al graciosito y dejarlo tendido en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Enfadada pero con nerviosismo latente, Hinata acercó su mano temblorosa para quitarle la máscara al dichoso espantapájaros, mordiéndose el labio inferior y empequeñeciendo los ojos. ¿Y qué si en verdad era un espantapájaros diabólico que quería matarla y no tenía máscara sino que esa era su piel?

Arrancó la máscara de un tirón fuerte, el aludido blasfemó y ella descubrió la verdad. Se quedó pálida, con la boca entreabierta y volvió a gritar aterrada, con las manos sobre sus mejillas, alejándose rápidamente. Kakashi la vio sin un gramo de gracia.

―Es mi cara ―explicó con los brazos cruzados y una gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien.

―¡Oh, por Dios, es verdad! ―declaró aliviada al darse cuenta, poniendo sus manos contra su pecho ―, ¿p-pero qué estaba tratando d-de hacer? ―musitó preocupada y nerviosa.

―Hinata, yo te lo puedo explicar ―Se rió Kakashi con cansancio.

De pronto se escucharon miles de pasos corriendo y un enjambre de hombres enfurecidos usurparon la habitación de la princesa Hyuga, liderados por un colérico Hiashi. Kakashi se apresuró a ponerse su característica máscara negra en la boca.

―¿Hokage-sama? ¿Pero qué hace en la habitación de mi primogénita? ―Aquello descolocó totalmente al líder del clan. Kakashi recordó su escritorio lleno de papeleo sobre los reportes de fantasmas que últimamente ocupaban casi todos los reportes diarios y se le vino una idea a la mente, puso cara seria de inmediato, con porte de Hokage milenario y habló con firmeza.

―Disculpe si le hemos causado problemas, Hiashi-san, pero desde hace semanas hemos recibido cientos de quejas sobre avistamientos de fantasmas en zonas despobladas como los territorios Uchiha. Los monjes están ocupados y no pueden ayudarnos, es por eso que yo; Rokudaime Hokage, hijo de Sakumo el colmillo blanco, alumno del gran Rayo Amarillo; Yondaime Hokage y maestro de los tres nuevos sannins de la Hoja, he aceptado la tarea de revindicar a esos molestos demonios infernales con mi propia mano junto a mi equipo de honorables cazafantasmas, iremos a enfrentar la noche con valentía. Por favor no nos espere al amanecer, no sabemos si volveremos vivos, muertos o poseídos. Despídase de forma rápida de Hinata, ella es la mente maestra de ésta misión. Les doy cinco, no, tres minutos.

Elegantemente salió con todo y su sangriento traje de espantapájaros diabólico por la ventana, cayéndose de boca al último movimiento pero levantándose con estilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hiashi estaba empalidecido.

―Padre, cuánto siento haberlos despertado, por supuesto que no iré a esa misión…

―¡La mente maestra de la misión! ―Sonrió Hiashi emocionado para sorpresa de su hija ―, ¡Oh, santo Kami-sama! Hinata, una vez más demuestras lo perfecta que eres para el puesto de líder del clan Hyuga. Ni siquiera le temes a los demonios infernales, ¡esa es mi hija! Por cierto, ¿qué ibas a decir?

Hinata estaba con la boca entreabierta. Lo que tenía que hacer una kunoichi por ver a su padre feliz. Chasqueó la lengua, quejándose.

―Dije que no iré a esa misión vestida así.

―¡Yuki-onna! ―gritó Hiashi y al instante los hombres se fueron corriendo y un par de sirvientas ayudaron a Hinata para que luciera como una auténtica y fría Yuki-onna, pues según Hiashi, de esa manera iba a camuflarse con los espíritus, así como Kakashi, ¡oh, qué inteligente era el Hokage! De inmediato le colocaron un kimono blanco muy largo y dejaron su cabello suelto, acomodando su flequillo con pasadores, polvearon su rostro de blanco y le pintaron los labios de rojo carmín.

―¡No me espere, padre! ―Hinata corrió hacia su Hokage.

―No lo haré ―Le dijo con una sonrisa. Hinata volteó, viéndolo con una ceja enarcada, preguntándose qué querría decir con eso.

* * *

**.ɸ.**

* * *

―Recuérdeme por qué hacemos esto. ―musitó Kotetsu molesto por tantas vendas que le había puesto Kato. Le picaba y ni siquiera podía rascarse.

―Porque son mis esclav… digo, mis fieles asistentes y porque los despediré si no lo hacen.

―Ah, ya me acordé. ¿Pero por qué tuve que ser yo la momia? ¿Qué eso no es algo occidental?

―¿Y qué tal si nos cruzamos con un fantasma que viene de viaje? ―Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio ―, hay que estar prevenidos para toda situación, Kotetsu. ¡Y deja de rascarte ahí, bastardo, es asqueroso!

―Creo que veo algo allá. ―Señaló Hinata.

Efectivamente. Una señora alta y de cabello largo los miraba fijamente con una sonrisa alargada. Llevaba un desgastado kimono azul medio roto.

―¡Ay, santa virgen de la papaya! ¡Es Kuchizake-onna! ―Kotetsu ya iba a correr pero Kakashi lo jaló del cuello y lo colocó en su lugar.

―Tranquilos. Diccionario, ¿qué es ese fantasma? ―dijo Kakashi muy tranquilamente, tratando de mantenerse en calma para no alarmar a los demás.

―No me llamo diccionario, soy Kato. Y como dijo Kotetsu, es Kuchizake onna, mejor conocida como la mujer de boca cortada, son espíritus de mujeres que fueron asesinadas por sus esposos. Nos preguntará si es hermosa, si decimos que sí, nos asesinará, si decimos que no, probablemente también nos asesinará.

―¡A la mierda, yo me largo! ―Kotetsu intentó correr pero nuevamente su huida fue frustrada por Kakashi.

―Ay, pobrecita. Debe ser feo que tu e-esposo te asesine ―Hinata estaba llorando para entonces mientras miraba al espíritu blanco acercarse a ellos con pasos torpes pero largos.

―¡No se supone que sientas lástima por ella! ¡Viene para matarnos, no para invitarnos un té! ―Kotetsu ya estaba frenético.

―¿Soy hermosa? ―La mujer finalmente llegó hasta ellos, mirándolos con ojos fijos y grandes. Había un ponzoñoso olor a azufre que a Kotetsu lo hizo vomitar de inmediato. La Kuchizake-onna tomó eso como una respuesta y frunció el ceño ―. ¿Y ahora? ―Se quitó de un tirón el cubre bocas que llevaba, revelando una sonrisa enorme, con las comisuras de los labios desechas por cortes largos y gruesos.

Kato se quedó estupefacta, Kotetsu se desmayó ahí mismo, Kakashi estaba empalideciendo peligrosamente hasta un color totalmente blanco y Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca.

―¡Pobrecita! ¿Todavía te duele tu cortada? Lo siento tanto, señora, lamento el destino qu-que le tocó vivir. ―decía con lágrimas en los ojos. La fantasma estaba anonadada. Nadie nunca había llorado por ella.

La mujer se cubrió la boca nuevamente e intentó tocar la mejilla de Hinata con suavidad pero solo la traspasó.

―Fue en la guerra tercer guerra shinobi. Yo era de Konoha y mi esposo de Amegakure. Me asesinó "por mi bien", me dijo. Él solo quería usarme para saber los secretos de Konoha ―confesó con voz pausada y triste, mirando al suelo ―. Mi familia murió en la guerra. Nadie antes se había sentido triste por mí ―Se sentía extraña. Tenía un extraño sentimiento débil en su pecho que estaba por sobrepasarla. También quería llorar. De pronto sintió algo cálido naciendo desde su centro, una luz la acogió lentamente, haciéndola desaparecer poco a poco ―. Tengan cuidado con los demás. Sobre todo con unos onis en la zona de…

―¡Señora! ―Hinata intentó alcanzarla pero la Kuchizake-onna terminó por desaparecer del mundo.

―Se ha ido. ―Finalmente habló Kakashi en un susurro, mirando todo con suma sorpresa.

―Muy bien, creo que es un fantasma menos. ―Kato anotó unas cosas en su pequeña libretita y la regresó a su bolsillo del vestido negro ―. Tengo mi bolsita de sal, velas, un encendedor, algunos pergaminos de rezos, objetos religiosos. Creo que puedo separarme del grupo y así cubrir más áreas para terminar pronto.

―Bien, Kato. Hinata y yo nos enfrentaremos a los espíritus de los territorios Uchiha ―El Hokage empezó a caminar seguido por Hinata ―. Oh, y lleva a la momia contigo ―Le ordenó volteando solo la cabeza.

―Y ustedes cuídense. Irán a la zona Uchiha donde habitan los entes más violentos.

* * *

**††††**

* * *

**L**as casas se veían viejas y destartaladas, un lugar frío, silencioso, abrazado por la tragedia y la soledad, hundido por una mano homicida y abandonada nuevamente por el que se creyó que reestablecería el clan de los ojos rojos. El mítico cementerio Uchiha.

Hinata tragó saliva ruidosamente pero siguió a Kakashi, quedándose un paso detrás de él.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―preguntó el Hokage. Hinata solo se limitó a dar un asentimiento con la cabeza. Escucharon un ruido a su izquierda, algo arañando la madera. La Hyuga dio un brinco y se pegó al brazo de Kakashi sin notar la sonrisita pervertida de su jefecito al sentir a las "dos amigas" de Hinata contra él.

―Hinata, no seas mala y déjame concentrarme ―Le pidió Kakashi con sorna. Ella no entendió nada y siguió en la misma posición, asustada.

El sonido de un vidrio estrellándose les provocó que los vellos de la piel se les erizaran. Ahora el Hokage también estaba asustado, aunque lo ocultara. Conforme iban caminando, adentrándose al lugar del genocidio, el ambiente se iba poniendo más tenso. De sus bocas salía un vaho ralo, indicando que hacía cada vez más frío. Hinata no se dio cuenta del momento en que le empezó a enterrar las uñas a Kakashi, y éste la dejó hacerlo sin quejarse. Un espectro blanco salió con un semblante inexpresivo, voló con rapidez hasta ellos y traspasó sus cuerpos con facilidad, desapareciendo en el proceso. Hinata dio un fuerte grito y Kakashi solo la abrazó, volteando para todos lados.

―Se me acaba de olvidar el jutsu de sellado para fantasmas. ―abordó Kakashi con la voz un poco intranquila. Hinata se separó de él y lo miró frenética.

―¡¿QUÉ?!

―Que se me acaba de olvidar el jutsu…

―¡Ya lo sé! ―Lloró, tirándose de rodillas sobre el suelo ―. Seremos poseídos por los demonios. ¡No quiero ser poseída por un demonio!

―Bueno, eso hasta que te encuentres con Itachi Uchiha, veremos si sigues sin querer ser poseída…

―¡Hokage-sama! ―Lo regañó sin quitar su cara de miedo.

―Sí, lo sé, no estás para mis chistes pervertidos, solo lo hacía para disipar la tensión ―Miraba para todos lados, siendo testigo de cómo varios pares de ojos rojos salían de la oscuridad para ver a ese par de humanos que se atrevieron a usurpar su lugar de "descanso" ―. ¡Ay, santa mierda! ¿En qué carajos me metí?

―Eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, ¿por qué lo seguí? ―Se lamentó.

―No, en serio, ¿en qué me metí? Creo que pisé algo crujiente… ―Los dos voltearon a ver el suelo. Había ahí el hueso de una costilla humana semi enterrada. Gracias a la luz de la brillante luna pudieron darse cuenta de lo que era.

Hinata abrió la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente, pero su miedo contenido en un grito se quedó dentro de ella, Kakashi por su lado tenía el rostro crispado. La chica se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Kakashi, estirándolo para que corriera junto a ella. Llegaron a meterse en una casa desconocida. Los muebles estaban llenos de castillos hechos de telarañas. No fue una buena idea porque de pronto observaron que de las paredes entraban y salían personalidades fantasmales con ojos de un rojo vibrante como la sangre.

―¡Corra, Hokage-sama! ―Volvió a tomarlo de la mano y salieron corriendo sin rumbo fijo. La pesadilla oscura los aguardaba al salir, pues el lugar de repente estaba infestado de manifestaciones demoniacas con pálidos rostros y cabello negro que los veían con sonrisas torcidas y babeando sangre. Un hombre joven se acercó a Hinata y se relamió los labios con gesto obsceno.

―¡Alto ahí, inhumano, ella ya está apartada! ―gritó Kakashi enojado y de un movimiento rápido cargó a Hinata entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo mientras un enjambre de demonios venían tras él gritando cosas inentendibles.

―¡¿Cuál es el plan?! ―Hinata ya lloraba medianamente mientras se sujetaba del cuello de Kakashi.

―¡Que no nos alcancen! ―gritoneó con voz temblorosa, aguantándose las ganas de sollozar.

―¡Del otro lado también vienen! ―Ella apuntó hacia la entrada por donde habían iniciado su recorrido… o usurpamiento, como se viera.

Kakashi se detuvo de inmediato sin saber a dónde correr. Estaban rodeados de fantasmas sangrientos y atravesados con espadas. Caminaban hacia ellos de manera lenta, como para hacerlos sufrir más. El Hokage volteó a todas partes sin encontrar una salida.

―Hinata, lamento haberte metido en esto, mis últimas palabras son las siguientes…

―¡No es momento para decir sus últimas palabras, Kakashi-sensei! ―gritó histérica, olvidando por una vez el apelativo formal con el que se dirigía a su jefe.

―Ya dejen de propasarse con la gente. ―Aquella voz suave pero afilada hizo que el corazón de Hinata se saltara dos latidos. A pesar de los años nunca había olvidado ese perfecto tono de voz, el cual solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

―¡Madre! ―Volteó hacia atrás. Había ahí un ser de luz celeste eléctrico que flotaba en el aire grácilmente, sus largos cabellos oscuros ondeaban lentamente, al igual que su kimono blanco que tenía grabado el sello del clan Hyuga en una esquina. Era una hermosa mujer que parecía ser un ángel fiero, y miraba con el ceño fruncido a los demonios Uchiha que rodeaban a su pequeña.

―¡Es Hatsune Hyuga! ―Apuntó uno de los fantasmas diabólicos.

―¡Y está enojada! ―Temió otro.

―¡Fugaku Uchiha! ―La mujer llamó al líder de los muertos.

―¡Espere, espere! ¡No llame al jefe Fugaku! ¡Nos castigaría con su genjutsu!

―¡Por favor no diga nada, Hatsune-san!

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―Un hombre de cabello castaño hizo acto de presencia y los demonios Uchiha se quedaron más pálidos de lo que ya eran. Inmediatamente Hatsune se propuso a darle la queja a Fugaku sobre los desmanes que estaban provocando los espíritus Uchiha, y solo bastó que Fugaku frunciera el ceño para que el lugar quedara limpio de fantasmitas de ojos rojos.

―Lamento los inconvenientes que mi clan les haya causado, Hatsune, Kakashi y… no sé tu nombre. Con su permiso ―Desapareció tras una bruma blanca, dejando solos al par de ninjas y a la mujer flotante.

Kakashi cayó de rodillas hasta el suelo al ver que estaban a salvo, cuidando de no dejar caer a Hinata de sus brazos. La joven se soltó de su agarre y caminó hasta su madre, quien sonreía como una primavera entre la oscuridad tétrica.

―¿Pero qué andas haciendo cazando fantasmas, mi pequeño corazón? ―preguntó dulcemente.

―Mamá, eres tú. ―Sus ojos blancos se sintieron acuosos y ella se quitó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para poder contemplarla mejor e intentar guardar su imagen en la memoria.

―No vuelvas a meterte en problemas como éstos… o bueno métete, de todas formas yo te salvo ―Le guiñó un ojo graciosamente y luego dirigió su vista hacia el peliplateado que poco le faltaba para caer inconsciente de tantos espantos ―. Oye tú, pequeño Kakashi, ya no seas tímido y díselo de una vez, el traerla con tus juegos mentales solo la está estresando, aunque también le divierte ―Volvió su vista hacia su hija ―. Sigue siendo dulce.

La mujer con aspecto de ángel se evaporó rápidamente, dejando tras ella una brisa fresca. Hinata sonrió satisfecha y se giró para ver a Kakashi en el suelo.

―¿Está listo? ―Le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Kakashi se quedó curioso.

―¿Listo para qué?

―Para los fantasmas de la zona Senju, claro está.

Kakashi sonrió y aceptó su mano, poniéndose de pie.

―Voy a quedar loco pero está bien, acepto.

La noche aún era joven y había fantasmas qué cazar. Pronto volvieron a encontrarse con la bruja de Kato, literalmente, y con un recuperado Kotetsu. Los cuatro caminaron con pasos firmes hacia su destino.

―Muy bien, ya estamos todos juntos. Kato tiene los pergaminos de rezos religiosos, Kotetsu es el que atrae a los fantasmas, Hinata les provoca ternura a los entes asesinos y los manda derechito al cielo, o a lo que sea que vayan, yo los lidero y si las cosas se ponen asquerosas la mamá de Hinata nos salva ―sonrió confiado en sí mismo.

―¡¿Listo, equipo cazafantasmas del Hokage?!

―¡Listos! ―Rugieron al unísono, caminando como súper héroes al lado del honorable Rokudaime Hokage.

* * *

**††††**

* * *

**C**uenta la leyenda que luego de una noche de severas manifestaciones fantasmales, un equipo de caza demonios y el Hokage decidieron enfrentar a los espíritus malignos, pero fueron poseídos y encontrados muertos al amanecer, y por eso se tuvo que buscar a un nuevo Hokage. Ahora las cuatro entidades se dedican a asustar a cualquier persona que se atreva leer la historia de ellos. Un espantapájaros diabólico, una Yuki-onna, una momia y una bruja fea.

Oh, no. ¿Qué es esa cosa que está detrás de ti?

**.****†****.**

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer!, y si dejas un review you know, i love you!**

**Lo siento, el capítulo de hoy salió más largo de lo que esperaba. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Cualquier duda déjenmela en el review. No haré tan largas las notas finales porque tengo dolor de cabeza. ¡Hasta pronto!**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres._


	11. Kakashi vs Genma

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La asistente de Rokudaime Hokage**

**Capítulo 11: Kakashi vs Genma**

* * *

**H**inata abrió la boca y sus ojos se crisparon al ser consciente del par de hombres que se estrellaron frente a la puerta de su casa, incluso parecía salir una nube de polvo que demarcaba la carrera endiablada que habían hecho esos dos para llegar a la mansión Hyuuga.

―H-Hokage-sama… Genma-san… ¿pero qué hacen aquí y de esa manera? ―preguntó Hinata espantada.

Hiashi apareció detrás de ella con un semblante frío y los brazos cruzados, mirando a ese par de escorias que querían proclamar a su primogénita. El hombre de apariencia milenaria cerró los ojos y dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Muy bien, lo he decidido.

―¿Qué has decidido, padre? ―inquirió la peliazul confundida.

―Genma ha ganado.

Kakashi se desmoralizó enseguida. ¡GENMA SHIRANUI!

―Raikiri… ―Ya era suficiente, iba a reclamar lo que era suyo de ahora en adelante y joder que no le importaba si era el mismísimo Hokage, aquí iban a rodar cabezas…

―¡Kakashi no, espera! ―gritó Genma pataleando para ponerse en pie y salvarse el pellejo guapo que tenía.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hace unos días.**

Invierno. La nieve en Konoha tenía presas las calles, techos y árboles de la aldea, los niños estaban guardados en sus casas, no había misiones ninjas, pronto sería navidad y recibiría un regalo de su asistente predilecta y lo mejor… ¡No había trabajo! Kakashi estaba feliz. Se la había pasado leyendo toda la mañana su librito pervertidito mientras Kotetsu y Hinata jugaban shogi en su escritorio, y Kato estaba transcribiendo unos pergaminos que ya estaban muy viejos. Era lo bueno de los días helados. Además la torre Hokage y su mansión contaban con un sistema de calefacción que no lo hacían pasar frío como en sus tiempos de maestro flojo.

Era la buena vida de un Hokage. Pero claro, el día estaba demasiado perfecto como para que no se suscitara una desgracia llamada Genma Shiranui. El ninja castaño tocó la puerta, preguntó si podía pasar, Kakashi lo envió a la porra pero Genma como quiera entró.

―¿Qué hace una persona tan fea como tú en una oficina llena de gente bonita? ―Kakashi enarcó una ceja, viéndolo despectivamente. El aludido solo sonrió de medio lado provocando que Kato se sonrojara y Hinata dejara de jugar shogi para preguntarle cómo estaba la perrita que habían adoptado; Yuki.

―Bien, extrañándote, ya lo sabes. ―contestó con amabilidad. Kakashi se pensó seriamente en secuestrar esa perrilla para terminar de una vez por todas con el vínculo entre Genma y Hinata, lo anotó en su lista mental de prioridades rango S.

―No me has respondido para qué viniste. No hay misiones.

―Ya lo sé, Hokage-sama. Estoy aquí para llevar a Hinata y Yuki al festival de invierno de Konoha.

Hinata sonrió. El infierno se desató en los ojos negros del Hatake, lástima que ya no tenía el kamui para encerrar a ese mequetrefe en otra dimensión. Y en cuanto a los festivales de invierno, ahora eran sus enemigos número 1.

―Sobre-mi-cadáver. ―dijo Kakashi viéndolo fijamente como un psicópata.

―No podemos seguir así, alguien tiene que ceder. ―se quejó Genma cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Piedra, papel o kunai? ―propuso Kakashi.

―¡Hola, Hinata está aquí! ―canturreó Kotetsu con sarcasmo pero fue ignorado.

―¡Piedra, papel o kunai! ―dijeron los archirrivales al unísono, pero Kakashi puso kunai y Genma piedra, ganando limpiamente.

―¡Revancha! ―gritó Kakashi, levantándose de su asiento y tirando su librito naranja hacia atrás mirando a Genma como si le saliera fuego ígneo de los ojos. ¡¿Acaso iba a despertar el sharingan?! ¡Que así fuera porque lo iba a quemar con el Amaterasu!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**F**inalmente lo habían decidido, el próximo encuentro entre los pretendientes de la princesa del Byakugan y asistente del Hokage daba inicio una hora más tarde en un programa televisivo de Konoha. Las luces estaban listas, las cámaras empezaron a grabar y los televidentes una vez más vieron la cara sonriente de Yamato tras sus pantallas.

―¡Bienvenidos nuevamente al programa número uno de la televisión humorística: El ninja! En esta ocasión para nuestro concurso de ramen tenemos a nuestro honorable Rokudaime Hokage ―La pantalla mostró al peliplateado saludando al auditorio y firmando algunos autógrafos que aventaba al azar y las señoras cuarentonas se mataban por ganarlos ―. Y también recibamos con un caluroso aplauso al soltero codiciado de Konoha, él es… ¡Genma Shiranui! ―Las señoras lanzaron suspiros cuando el castaño les dedicó un guiño y una sonrisa traviesa.

―Para la competencia femenina tenemos a… ¡Ino Yamanaka! ―Yamato la presentó y el público masculino se levantó en una ovación. La rubia les sonrió coquetamente y pasó a su lugar.

―Y a la competidora favorita del auditorio, por supuesto que aquí está… ¡Hinata Hyuga! ―Todos los presentes; hombres y mujeres, se levantaron para ovacionarla.

―¡¿Hinata?! ―gritaron Kakashi y Genma, sorprendidos.

―Hola, Hokage-sama, Genma-san ―Les sonrió cándidamente.

―¡Participantes posiciónense en sus respectivas mesas! El concurso inicia en 3… 2… 1… ¡A COMER COMO CERDOS! No es nada contra los cerditos. ―Los animó Yamato.

Rápidamente Kakashi y Genma tomaron sus ramen apresuradamente, metiendo grandes cantidades de comida en sus bocas como si no hubieran comido en veinte años. Adiós modales, ya ni siquiera usaban palillos sino se echaban el plato directamente a la boca.

―¡Aguarden un minuto! ¡¿Cuántas calorías tiene esto?! ¡Es cerdo, por Dios santo! ¡No voy a comerme esto! ―gritoneó Ino cruzándose de brazos ―, ¡Tráiganme un ramen light! ¡Exijo un ramen light! ¡Estoy a dieta, desconsiderados!

―¡Descalificada! ―Sentenció Yamato con justicia y unos guardias sacaron a Ino del evento mientras ella perjuraba que se iba a meter en sus mentes y dejarlos en vergüenza cuando menos lo pensaran ―, ¡La competencia continúa! ¡Kakashi y Genma van empatados, llevan 20 platos de ramen cortesía de Ichiraku! ¡Ichiraku, la mejor tienda de ramen y otros alimentos! ¡Ofertas los jueves, lleve 2x1! Aplican restricciones ―Agregó el anuncio del patrocinador oficial.

Kakashi comía fideos como poseído, ya ni siquiera los masticaba, solo los tragaba como gelatina, tomaba los platos y se echaba el caldo directamente por la garganta. Genma no se quedaba atrás y había dejado sus modales de "tío guapetón" muy lejos, pues no estaba acostumbrado a perder. El Rokudaime vio que iba por delante de Genma cuando de repente le invadió una molesta indigestión y terminó vomitando en un bote que había al lado. Minutos después Genma se rindió, cayendo al suelo con agruras fulminantes.

―Muy bien, y el ganador por ochenta veces consecutivas es… ―Todos miraron a Yamato fijamente, esperando por el resultado ― ¡Hinata Hyuga con 40 platos de ramen!

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―gritó Kakashi a punto de arrancarse los pelos plateados. Efectivamente en la mesa de Hinata había un montón de platos de ramen, el doble de lo que había comido él. Por el contrario, la señorita Hyuga no lucía mal ni nada, estaba sonriente mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta elegantemente y luego saludaba a su público que nuevamente la ovacionaba con gritos y llantos de emoción.

Kakashi y Genma se quedaron helados al ver a la ganadora, luego voltearon a verse con cara de pocos amigos.

―¡QUIERO LA REVANCHA! ―Se gritaron al unísono.

Esto ya era serio.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**K**akashi estaba pensando en cómo resolver la disputa por la princesa Hyuga. No podía ser algo demasiado escandaloso porque el concejo de ancianos lo pulverizaría vivo, sobre todo la maldita vieja de Koharu Utatane y su bastón extraído del averno. Tenía que idear algo en lo que él fuera bueno y Genma no.

―Los dos somos shinobis fuertes, debemos encontrar otra cosa para competir. ―decía Shiranui pensando y pensando cómo iban a resolver eso.

―¡Ya sé! ―Kakashi levantó la mano en señal de victoria ― ¡Competiremos bailando!

―¡¿Ah?! ―gritó Genma más pálido que un fantasma.

Después de pasar al hospital por algunas pastillas para indigestión estomacal, los dos hombres se dirigieron al bar mixto más popular en Konoha, el "Serpiente emplumada" liderado precisamente por Anko Mitarashi. La noche era joven e iban a raptarla. A eso de las diez ya había mucha gente y sobre todo chicas jóvenes, no tan jóvenes y amas de casa desesperadas con minifaldas. Pero de las últimas eran poquitas.

Genma se aproximó a la rockola y puso una canción roquera a todo volumen. Se fue bailando lentamente entre el gentío y luego se subió a la barra de tragos. Las chicas empezaron a gritar cuando lo vieron. Kakashi no quiso quedarse atrás y _"mequetrefe ya verás quién manda aquí"_, se subió a la barra pero no vio que había algo pegajoso y amarillo bajo su calzado, aterrizó en el suelo en un santiamén con los pies doblados hasta la cabeza y el cuello torcido. El Shiranui no perdió tiempo en lanzar una risotada. El peliplateado frunció el ceño y volvió a subir a la barra al tiempo en que se quitaba el chaleco verde que lo identificaba como el hokage. Las chicas se volvieron locas y empezaron a gritar desaforadamente mientras la canción apenas iba a la mitad.

Genma inmediatamente se quitó la camisa que llevaba, quedando expuesto un torso delgado y fuerte, lleno de músculos.

―¡Toma eso anciano!

―¡Eso no es nada, verdulero! ―Se rió tajantemente y rápidamente empezó a subirse la camisa negra. Las mujeres se estaban desmayando cuando de pronto el clímax fulminante se vio interrumpido cuando un par de encapuchados soltaron una manta sobre el Hokage y luego desaparecieron tras una enorme cortina de humo, dejando a todas anonadadas y deseando la muerte en vida.

―¡Diablos, salvar su trasero es un trabajo de tiempo completo! (1)―Se quejó Kotetsu quitándose la máscara negra al igual que Hinata.

―¡Hey! Pero si son mis esclav… digo, asistentes queridos. ¿Pero qué creen que estaban haciendo? Estaba por ganarle a Genma en baile moderno.

―¡Baile moderno mis calzones! ―Se hartó Kotetsu ―, es el Rokudaime, no puede ir por ahí en paños menores.

―Agh, eres un abuelujo. Oigan, qué raro, ¿por qué no está la bruja con ustedes? ―Les preguntó Kakashi como si nada.

―¿Se refiere a Kato? ―preguntó la jovencita Hyuga ―. Está en la torre Hokage haciendo su papeleo. A-Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo.

―¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, peliazul? ―Kakashi la miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

―N-No, nada.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina sanos y salvos para tomar un traje de repuesto para el Hokage cuál fue su sorpresa que había un par de cartas en el escritorio resaltando entre los papeles ordenados. Kakashi las tomó mientras Kotetsu elegía un chaleco para el Hokage. Hinata vio la carta con curiosidad y su jefito empezó a leer.

―¡Santo patrono de los ninjas! ―Se asustó Kakashi llevándose una mano hacia la frente ―. Es una carta de Kato renunciando a su puesto como asistente número 2 y pide que se le re-contrate cuando haya un nuevo hokage.

―¡NO! ―gritó Hinata aterrada, tomando la carta de las manos del Hokage para leerla y corroborar que la desgracia fuera cierta ―. Es solo una factura de compra.

―¡Te la creíste! ―Y Kakashi se partió de la risa.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio. Es que era el colmo ya. Kotetsu y ella lo salvaban de un posible escándalo social y él no perdía el tiempo en gastarle sus bromitas.

―En serio, ¿por qué trabajamos para él? ―Se preguntó Kotetsu en voz alta. Hinata no tenía respuesta para eso. Antes era para darle honor al clan Hyuga, ahora realmente ya no sabía el motivo. ¿Costumbre?

―Oh-oh ―Kakashi se puso serio ―. Esto sí es una carta de renuncia de Kato. Realmente quiere que la re-contraten para cuando haya un nuevo hokage. ¿Será personal? Pero si soy muy buen jefe.

Hinata nuevamente tomó la carta y leyó que efectivamente era verdad lo de la renuncia de Kato; la bruja. Kotetsu también leyó la carta junto con su compañera y abrió grandes los ojos.

―¡No, no puede ser! ¡¿Por qué?! ―Kotetsu se tumbó en una silla con las manos en el rostro ―. ¡Justo cuando le iba a pedir que saliera conmigo! ¡Ya me había gastado mi quincena en un regalo para ella!

―¿Por qué jodas querrías salir con una bruja como ella? Qué asca ―Se espantó el Hokage. Kotetsu le dirigió una mirada asesina y luego salió de la oficina para continuar con su drama en otra parte, ejem llorar.

―Está bien, n-no entre en pánico, Hokage-sama ―pidió Hinata nerviosamente con la carta todavía en sus manos ―. C-Creo que estaremos bien los t-tres.

―¿De qué hablas, linda? Yo no estoy nervioso ―Se rió con ligereza y fue a sentarse en su silla giratoria con los pies sobre el escritorio ―, ponte en pánico tú porque yo no voy a ser el que haga todo el papeleo. Digo, por algo eres la asistente del Rokudaime Hokage.

"_Ay, no puede ser, Kato era la que medianamente lo hacía trabajar. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Kotetsu y yo? ¡Volveremos a la anarquía!_", pensó Hinata alicaída.

―Hinata.

―¡Anarquía! ―Hinata se asustó de haber hablado en voz alta pero Kakashi más. ¿Acaso su asistente estaba planeando tomar Konoha? La vio con sospecha.

―Te iba a decir que ya es tarde, que regresaras a casa.

―Oh, disculpe. Gracias, Hokage-sama ―Le dio una reverencia y luego salió de la oficina. Kakashi se iba a levantar pero se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla y Hinata regresó ―. Prométame que no se meterá en m-más problemas, Hokage-sama.

―Claro, claro, vete sin cuidado. ―Alzó la mano en un gesto de despedida.

Hinata salió pero olvidó su bolso y entró nuevamente a la oficina. Encontró a Kakashi con la ventana abierta y un pie en el alféizar.

―Hum… yo… esto ―Kakashi se rió graciosamente, rascándose la nuca ―. Solo comprobaba la temperatura del ambiente ―Hinata lo vio con esa cara de troll que toda señorita Hyuga poseía (2); los ojos empequeñecidos y la boca ligeramente torcida. Tomó su bolso y fue dando pasos hacia atrás sin perder de vista al Hokage. Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo.

―Por favor, Hokage-sama, por lo que más quiera en este mundo, no se meta en problemas. ―Le suplicó con las manos juntas.

―¿Por lo que más quiera? Pues mi eficiente asistente es lo que más quiero ―dijo con voz dulzona y las manos contra una mejilla.

―¿Kotetsu? ―Enarcó una ceja sin expresión alguna.

―Ah, con que te vas a poner de sarcástica ―Se enojó Kakashi cruzándose de brazos ―, ¡pues sí, carajo que sí! ¡Kotetsu es lo que más quiero en el mundo! ¡Lo amo con todo mi corazón para que lo sepas!

―¡Renuncio! ―gritó un hombre por la ventana ―. ¡No quiero que me acosen tan descaradamente! ―Hinata corrió hacia la ventana. Era Kotetsu quien había escuchado todo.

―¡No, Kotetsu, no puedes renunciar! ―Hinata brincó por la ventana para correr tras Kotetsu como si su vida dependiera de ello.

―En esta oficina trabajan puros locos ―Negó Kakashi decepcionado.

―¡¿Listo para la competencia a muerte?! ―Llegó Genma dándole una patada a la puerta.

―¡LISTISIMO PARA MORIR! ―gritó con fuerza el Rokudaime Hokage.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**E**ra una buena noche. Gai estaba viendo las estrellas tranquilamente mientras estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Le dio otro sorbo a su taza de té caliente cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido estruendoso sobre su cabeza. Volteó hacia arriba y vio a Kakashi y Genma en medio de una carrera aventándose sartenes, zapatos, calzones y gallinas. La bestia verde de Konoha admiró aquello sumamente ofendido y afectado. Dejó la boca abierta y los ojos anonadados.

―¡Jodido Kakashi Hatake! ―gritó con el puño al aire ― ¡No juegues nuestros concursos con otro! ¡Traidor infiel! ¡Kakashi, eterno rival! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ―Lloró Gai desconsoladamente pero luego le cayó una lluvia de sartenes y demás objetos en la cabeza ―. ¡Ay, qué asco, unos chones! ¡YA LO VERÁN, BASTARDOS SIN EDUCACIÓN!

La carrera mortal llegó hasta los terrenos Hyuga. El ganador tenía que partir del monte Hokage, donde estaban los rostros de los dirigentes de la aldea, hasta la puerta principal de la mansión Hyuga. Quien llegara primero ganaba el derecho de llevar a Hinata al festival del invierno. Kakashi llevaba la delantera pero en eso Genma también aceleró. Lo sabían. Ninguno de los dos iba a poder detenerse frente a la puerta, iban a chocar estrepitosamente.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**H**inata estaba leyendo tranquilamente su libro favorito de ikebana cuando de pronto escuchó un gran estruendo en la puerta principal de su casa.

―¡Nos atacan, nos atacan! ―gritó alarmada corriendo por los pasillos pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al llegar al recibidor lo encontró totalmente desecho con dos hombres tirados en el suelo. La única diferencia era que Kakashi tenía una mano estirada hacia el frente y Genma no.

―H-Hokage-sama… Genma-san… ¿pero qué hacen aquí y de esa manera? ―preguntó Hinata espantada.

Hiashi apareció detrás de ella con un semblante frío y los brazos cruzados, mirando a ese par de escorias que querían proclamar a su primogénita. El hombre de apariencia milenaria cerró los ojos y dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Muy bien, lo he decidido.

―¿Qué has decidido, padre? ―inquirió la peliazul confundida.

―Genma ha ganado.

Kakashi se desmoralizó enseguida. ¡GENMA SHIRANUI!

―Raikiri… ―Ya era suficiente, iba a reclamar lo que era suyo de ahora en adelante y joder que no le importaba si era el mismísimo Hokage, aquí iban a rodar cabezas…

―¡Kakashi no, espera! ―gritó Genma pataleando para ponerse en pie y salvarse el pellejo guapo que tenía.

―Espere, Hokage-sama, no es necesario que gaste su chakra ―Hiashi se colocó frente a él con actitud amenazante. _"Ay demonios, ahora mi futuro suegro me odia"_, pensó Kakashi ―Escuadrón Hyuga… el señor Genma Shiranui ha ganado… ¡pero nuestro odio! ¿Qué hace un shinobi promedio en tierras Hyuga? ¡A la hoguera!

―Pero no tenemos hoguera, papá ―Le recordó Hinata.

―¿Ah, no? Entonces… ¡a los leones!

―No tenemos leones, papá.

―¡Solo mátenlo! ―dijo desesperado el líder del clan y los Hyugas atacaron como perros al plebeyo Genma Shiranui, exiliándolo de la zona mientras él gritaba "pero volveré… aunque sea lo último que haga".

Hiashi se sacudió las manos como si el simple hecho de ordenar ejecuciones fuera un trabajo agotador.

―¡Ningún adefesio va a venir a molestar a mi hija! ―exclamó con la cara roja y enfurecida ―. Excepto el Hokage-sama, él puede venir a molestarla cuando quiera ―sonrió a Kakashi con el rostro blanco y una actitud serena.

―Er… gracias, creo.

―Los dejaré solos. ―Hiashi se metió a su casita y empujó a Hinata para afuera, luego cerró la puerta a piedra y lodo.

―¡Padre! ―Se asombró Hinata.

―Hinata, por todo lo que te he hecho yo… ¡Lo siento! ―Se puso de rodillas e inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, pegando su frente al suelo en un acto de reverencia y perdón ―. Sé que siempre hago cosas idiotas y que estás preocupada casi todo el tiempo por mi culpa, sé que sufres porque ya no quieres trabajar conmigo a solas pero eres demasiado buena y preocupona con tu trabajo que te niegas a dejarlo. Pero por favor, te lo pido de rodillas ―Se levantó para verla a los ojos ―, no dejes a este tonto y viejo Hokage solo. Ya se fue Kato, también Kotetsu y realmente no lo entiendo porque yo soy tan bueno… ―Hinata hizo amago de entrar a su casa ―, ¡está bien, está bien! ¡Soy un maldito! ¡Un jefe inhumano! ¡Un esperpento con mi verruga fea! Lo siento por ser un dolor en el trasero. Pero enserio necesito tu ayuda… mañana… es el gran día mi querida asistente.

―¿El gran día? ―dijo confundida.

―Tenemos… ―Y volteó a todos lados, como cuidando que nadie escuchara el super secreto del Rokudaime Hokage ―, la supervisión de Koharu Utatane-sama y Homura Mitokado-sama ―susurró asustado ―. Y no quiero enfrentar esto yo solito ―dijo en un aura de depresión mientras chocaba sus dedos índices en señal de retraimiento.

La supervisión de Koharu-sama, pensó Hinata analíticamente. ¿Cuál era su principal misión como asistente?

Misión de Kakashi: Hacer que lo despidan como Hokage.

Misión de Hinata: Convertir a Kakashi en un Hokage digno.

Mañana se decidiría quién iba a ganar. El Hokage o la asistente.

* * *

**Este capítulo fue pagado por Ichiraku Ramen. ¡Ichiraku, la mejor tienda de ramen y otros alimentos! ¡Ofertas los jueves, lleve 2x1! Aplican restricciones.**

**(1).** Es un diálogo que aparece en la película The new guy en la versión latina.

**(2).** Es un meme de Hinata. Búsquenlo en google como Hinata troll face.

El concurso de comida hace alusión al omake 87 de Naruto.

**Agradezco los reviews de éstas bonitas lectoras (Quien tiene cuenta en FanFiction le contesto por MP):**

**Simazame**

**Invader Zam Rei Chan**

**Elena:** ¡Hola, Elena linda! Muchas gracias por leer el fic y dejar un bello-lindo comentario. Me hizo reír mucho eso de "me encantó de pies a cabeza… si es que tiene pies y cabeza", es verdad, es un fic muy random, jaja. Lamento no haber incluído a Neji Muchas gracias por tus palabras, cuídate.

**Jenni 4364**

**Inusatiga**

**hyuga meiko chan**

**Orkidea 16**

**Hinatahina**

**Silneleh**

**GuestOct22. **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Me alegra que pases un rato agradable leyendo el fic, porque de eso se trata :) Cuídate mucho.

**hina hyu: **¡Hola Hin! ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me da gusto que hayas disfrutado el capítulo anterior. ¡Cuídate mucho bastante!

**Hime-Uchiha-Namikaze**

**KattytoNebel**

**Spookygolin**

**lavida134**

**Komorebi-chama**

**mariag1994**

**Tobi Uchiha-chan**

**Alejandra Cooper96**

**GuestDic14: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! La verdad es que hasta le fecha no tengo nada navideño ideado ya que éstas últimas navidades me he puesto un tanto grinch. La verdad es que no creo que suceda. ¡Saluditos!

**¡Woooow! Muchos reviews, muchas gracias, las adoro a todas :3 También gracias a quienes han puesto en Favs y Follows el fic. Gracias por leer éstas locuras, gracias por la paciencia. No saben lo feliz que me pongo cuando me dicen que se rieron con el capítulo, que leer este fic les quita un poco el estrés de sus días, en verdad que ese es el objetivo del fic. Realmente cuando recién lo publiqué no esperaba llegar a los once capítulos, no me hacía ni llegando al 5, jaja, pero me alegra que la idea les guste. Y aquí me detengo porque no quiero ponerme sentimental *llora desconsoladamente***

* * *

_Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres._


	12. El último examen del Hokage

**Naruto **es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¡Sí, sí, aunque nos duela!)

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La asistente de Rokudaime Hokage**

**Capítulo 12. El último examen del Hokage**

* * *

**M**uy bien, todo era fácil. El Hokage tendría una supervisión por parte del consejo de ancianos de Konoha. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Porque, enserio, por Dios, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Tan solo dejaron solos a Koharu-sama y Homura-sama por unos minutos y…

Lo que vieron los dejó anonadados porque era obvio que tenía que ser un maldito sueño, pesadilla o el maldito Tsukuyomi que no se había acabado… o lo que fuera, pero no la realidad. Koharu se estaba riendo como una jovenzuela alegre y Homura estaba super sonrojado con una sonrisita coqueta.

―Soy la hija d-de la madre patria de Kokoha, digo, Kohana, digo, Kokucha… ―Se rió Koharu mientras se llevaba más pavo a la boca. Homura lanzó una carcajada ante lo que escuchó, pero se reía como si fuera a darle un ataque respiratorio de los buenos.

―¿Están ebrios? ―Un ligero tic invadió el ojo izquierdo de Hinata.

―¡Arriba el tsuchikage, hip! ―dijo Homura dando un fuerte hipido.

―¡Están ebrios! ―confirmó Kakashi poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas en un acto de suma sorpresa ―. ¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer con un par de abuelos borrachos?!

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**Hace algunas horas.**

**E**l ser Hokage había iniciado casi como un juego para él. Cuando le dijeron que su asistente sería nada menos que Hinata Hyuga, éste tipo peliplateado vio la oportunidad de divertirse un rato con ella para no estar tan aburrido con los tiempos de paz. La conocía desde que ella era genin gracias a Kurenai Yuhi y a los exámenes chunin. Además era parte del tan famoso grupo de los nueve novatos de Konoha. Sabía de su carácter dócil y tierno. Tenía entendido que ella difícilmente le refutaría alguna orden. Pero las cosas de repente ya no tenían pies ni cabeza. Koharu Utatane la puso como asistente del Hokage y al tonto se le ocurrió enamorarse de su especie de secretaria. Kakashi ahora entendía una cosa, el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas, en quien menos esperas y de la manera en que menos pensaste.

La observó ahí frente a él diciéndole que efectivamente le ayudaría a pasar la supervisión del concejo de ancianos de Konoha. Después de todas las bromas pesadas, aventuras nocturnas y fantasmagóricas, luego de todos los días locos que se vivían en la torre Hokage ella todavía quería ayudarlo. Kakashi no sabía si ella era buena o una ilusa, porque era por demás obvio que él no tenía pensado pasar la supervisión y que así lo diesen de baja como Hokage.

Hinata dijo que tenían que prepararles una comida a los ancianos así que compraron algunas cosas en el mercado y luego se dirigieron a la mansión del Hokage para preparar todo.

―Hinata, en verdad estoy muy agradecido de que me quieras ayudar ―sonrió Kakashi ―. Oh, permíteme la bolsa que traes.

―Está bien, Hokage-sama, usted ya trae dos bolsas ―Negó amablemente.

―Vamos, aun soy muy fuerte, ¿quieres ver?

―¡Hokage-sama! ¿Qué hace? ―Se escandalizó la peliazul sonrojada. Kakashi la había cargado con emoción tomándola solo por las piernas y elevándola. Hinata manoteó desequilibrada porque tenía el torso libre por encima de la cabeza de Kakashi. Enseguida aparecieron frente a la puerta de la cocina, la cual se encontraba abierta. ―¡Espere, espere, no!

Pasaron bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina y Kakashi escuchó un bulto golpeando contra la pared, de pronto Hinata ya no estaba en sus brazos.

―¿Ara? ―Kakashi se miró las manos y luego volteó hacia atrás, Hinata estaba en el suelo. Miró con terror el marco, ¡le había volado la cabeza a su asistente! ―. ¡Oh, Dios, Hinata, no mueras! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo, solo gemía de dolor y veía el techo, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que casi podía perjurar que miraba pajaritos bailotear frente a ella.

―E-Estoy bien, sama-hokage…

―Ay, por Kami-sama, claro que no estás bien, estás diciendo todo al revés ―El peliplateado dejó las bolsas y esta vez cargó de manera correcta a Hinata para sentarla en una silla.

―Qué bonito ―Opinó.

―¿Tan fuerte fue el golpe? ―sonrió, inclinándose hacia ella.

―Me refería al comedor.

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco, sintiéndose abruptamente superado por un tonto comedor de madera.

―Bien, no perdamos más tiempo ―dijo Hinata levantándose para tomar un vaso con agua ―. Empezaré por elegir la vajilla en que serviremos la comida, usted vaya inyectado el vino en el pavo.

―Muy bien ―Se frotó las manos. No era navidad, tampoco era año nuevo, simplemente que Hinata había averiguado que a la vieja de Koharu Utatane le gustaba mucho el pavo preparado en navidad, así que habían decidido prepararle antes una buena comida para que estuviera contenta en la inspección ―¿Hinata qué tanto vino lleva el pavo?

―Depende de cuánto le guste el licor ―exclamó sin voltear, terminando de elegir una vajilla bonita y tradicional.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y vació todo el vino dentro del pavo, después metió el relleno que compró ya hecho y metió al enorme pollo al horno para que se cociera. Hinata regresó para supervisar todo y comprobó que Kakashi iba bien. Juntos se pusieron a cortar verduras para una ensalada verde, hicieron también un puré de bolsa y una salsa con ciruelas. Hinata fue a colocar todos los platos menores en la mesa y dejó que Kakashi sacara el pavo del horno.

―Bien, pavito, es hora de que vengas con papá ―Abrió el horno y sin más sacó la bandeja de metal con las manos desnudas ― ¡Caliente, caliente, caliente como el infierno! ―

―¿Qué sucede? ―Llegó Hinata.

―¡ME QUEMO! ―Kakashi le lanzó la bandeja de pavo a Hinata que sin guantes lo atrapó con tal de que no se cayera.

―¡Mierda! ―gritó Hinata sintiendo las manos tan ardientes como el averno y lanzó de vuelta el pavo, Kakashi se inclinó para atraparlo también pero el enorme pollo se salió de su recipiente y con la pierna cocinada golpeó a Kakashi. El hermoso pavo yacía en el suelo.

―¡Oh, por Dios! ―Kakashi se puso las manos contra las mejillas.

―¡Lo siento tanto, Hokage-sama! ―La Hyūga empalideció hasta ser un papel.

―¿Has dicho "mierda"? ―Kakashi abrió grandes los ojos y se carcajeó ―. ¡Dijiste una mala palabra! ¡Por la virgen que dijiste una maldición!

Hinata se sonrojó súbitamente y se tapó la cara con las manos, corriendo al baño, ¡por su madre que se iba a tragar todos los jabones que Kakashi tuviera en el baño! Por otro lado Kakashi se puso unos guantes de cocina y empezó a levantar el pavo con cuidado pero los canes se dejaron venir como animales salvajes del viejo oeste de tan solo oler el pollo cocinado.

―¡Atrás, atrás bestias! ¡No es para ustedes! ¡Pakkun, tráigame esa pierna para acá! ―Lo regañó y Kakashi levantó el pavo con todo y Pakkun pescado de la pierna del pavo ―, ¡quítate cabezón! ¡Shiba, Urushi, compórtense como lo que son! ¡No toquen esa pechuga! ¡No! ¡Hinata, ven ayúdame con estos perros!

―Oigan, por favor chicos, esto es importante ―Llegó Hinata y todos se pusieron en filita. Kakashi se halló sorprendido y enojado. ¡Los ninken obedecían totalmente a Hinata! _"Fracasé como líder de la manada_", pensó el Hokage.

Llamaron a la puerta de la mansión. No podía ser nadie más que el par de supervisores. Hinata corrió al recibidor. Lo único que tenían era un pavo caído con sabor a rico suelo pero Hinata tenía esperanza de que todo saliera bien. Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado entraron elegantemente, siendo recibidos por el Hokage y su asistente.

―Hola, Kakashi-chismoso, Hinata-san ―Saludó la viejita.

―Koharu-sama, Homura-sama, bienvenidos ―Hinata les dio una reverencia de respeto.

―Tengo entendido que Kotetsu y Kato también trabajan para el Hokage, ¿Dónde están? ―Quiso saber Koharu. _"¡Vieja bruja! ¿Y luego quién es el chismoso?",_ pensó el Hatake en su fuero interno.

"_Dios mío, ¿qué voy a decir?",_ pensó Hinata preocupada.

―¿Qué cree? Que se comieron la torta antes del recreo ―Kakashi se cruzó de brazos mirando a los viejitos con las cejas alzadas y Hinata empalideció gravemente. Koharu le dio un bastonazo en la cabeza y Kakashi se quejó ruidosamente ―, ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

―Por decir tus "Kakashinadas". Hinata-san, ¿Dónde están Kotetsu y Kato? ―inquirió Koharu. Hinata tragó saliva duramente, nerviosa.

―Em… pues… Kotetsu está de vacaciones, ¿verdad, Hokage-sama?

―Sí.

―Y Kato-san está… está… de viaje.

Técnicamente no estaban mintiendo. Kotetsu sí estaba de vacaciones, aunque no pagadas, y Kato ciertamente estaba de viaje porque no sabían dónde estaba exactamente.

―¿No tienen hambre, queridos viejitos? Les preparamos una comida para llenar sus lindos y ancianitos estomaguitos ―sonrió Kakashi.

―Cállese o le voy a dar donde más le duela ―Lo amenazó Koharu.

―¿En los huevooos? ―dijo con lentitud y en un tono de inocencia.

Koharu le hundió la punta del bastón en un ojo. El terrorífico grito de dolor y miedo a quedar bizco y ciego resonó por toda Konoha y sus alrededores.

―¡Está incitándome, Hinata! ¡Está incitándome! ―reclamaba enojado y casi llorando de coraje mientras Hinata le arreglaba el ojo con chakra curativo en la recepción y los viejitos estaban en el comedor degustando la exquisita comida.

―No está incitándolo, es que usted es muy grosero.

―Mira quien lo dice, la que dice _mierda_.

―Yo no soy la que lo d-dejó medio tuerto ―reclamó un poco enojada.

―Bien, vayamos a la guerra, digo, al comedor.

Un ojo curado después y fueron a reunirse con los supervisores ancianos. Tan solo dejaron solos a Koharu-sama y Homura-sama por unos minutos y…

Lo que vieron los dejó anonadados porque era obvio que tenía que ser un maldito sueño, pesadilla o el maldito Tsukuyomi que no se había acabado… o lo que fuera, pero no la realidad. Koharu se estaba riendo como una jovenzuela alegre y Homura estaba super sonrojado con una sonrisita coqueta.

―Soy la hija d-de la madre patria de Kokoha, digo, Kohana, digo, Kokucha… ―Se rió Koharu mientras se llevaba más pavo a la boca. Homura lanzó una carcajada ante lo que escuchó, pero se reía como si fuera a darle un ataque respiratorio de los buenos.

―¿Están ebrios? ―Un ligero tic invadió el ojo izquierdo de Hinata.

―¡Arriba el tsuchikage, hip! ―dijo Homura dando un fuerte hipido.

―¡Están ebrios! ―confirmó Kakashi poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas en un acto de suma sorpresa ―. ¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer con un par de abuelos borrachos?!

―¿Cuánto vino le puso al pavo? ―inquirió preocupada la asistente.

―Toda la botella.

―¡Hokage-sama! ―Empalideció gradualmente como solía hacerlo cuando Kakashi le confesaba sus crímenes ―. ¡Ay, no! ¡Sabía que era mejor no ayudarlo! ―Sollozó al borde de un ataque de histeria. ¡Por la virgen, tenían al honorable y respetable consejo de Konoha totalmente borrachos y recitando incoherencias!

―Si saben cómo soy, ¡¿para qué me invitan?! ―exclamó Koharu histérica cuando Kakashi intentó quitarle el plato de pavo. Homura Mitokado cayó con la cabeza contra el plato de comida, totalmente inconsciente.

―Por Dios, están borrachos nivel coma etílico ―Se asustó Kakashi.

―¡Dame otro alón, pervertido! ―Ordenó Koharu gruñendo.

―No, ya no Koharu-sama, ya está muy borracha.

―Borracha tu abuela… bsadbhrbcc… rayos ―Vomitó copiosamente sobre los pies de Kakashi.

―¡Ay, no me joda! ¡La tipa me vomitó!―Se enfadó Kakashi con asco.

―¡Reviví con el edo tensei! ―gritó Homura con las manos en alto.

―Homura-sama, por favor regréseme esa botella de vino, está usted un poco ebrio ―Le pidió Hinata preocupada.

―¿Ebrio yo? Si solo 5 tomezas me cerve… ah, canijo, sí estoy ebrio, jajaja ―Después de eso Homura volvió a estrellarse contra el plato de comida, quedándose dormido otra vez.

―¿Sabes qué? ―Le dijo Kakashi a Hinata ―. Vamos a hacerles una salsa super picante para que regresen a la vida.

―¿Lo dice por experiencia? ―musitó, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

―Ottss ―Le guiñó un ojo.

―No, ya usted ayudó suficiente. Lo que debemos hacer ponerlos a descansar. Vamos a recostarlos en una de las habitaciones de la mansión ―dictaminó la asistente inteligente.

―¿Y que me vomiten las camas? ¡Por supuesto que no! ―Se indignó el Hokage. Hinata lo miró un poco ceñuda y puso los brazos en jarra, como diciéndole con la mirada "Esto es el colmo, los emborracha y ahora los quiere lejos". Kakashi se quejó por lo bajo pero aceptó hacer lo que Hinatita decía.

―¡Ya llegó la hora feliz! ―Sentenció Homura reviviendo nuevamente.

―¡Homura-sama, no se quite eso! ―Lo regañó Kakashi mientras Hinata volteaba la vista al techo, sumamente sonrojada.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**2 vómitos, 8 intentos de desnudos, 3 lloriqueos de borrachos y 25 recitales de incoherencias después… **

Kakashi y Hinata se dejaron caer en el sillón con sumo cansancio. ¿La cosa más difícil del mundo? ¿Exámenes? Pff, fácil. ¿Llegar tarde y esperar la chancla de una madre? Doloroso pero fácil. ¿Ser la asistente del Rokudaime Hokage? Medianamente difícil y estresante. ¿Meter a dos viejitos ebrios hasta la médula en la cama? ¡Imposible!

¡La guerra que ese par de ancianos había dado para irse a dormir había sido épica!

―Con esto, dese por reprobado ―Negó Hinata resignada.

―¡Sí! ―exclamó alegre. Hinata lo vio de inmediato, descubriendo la felicidad con que el Hokage había hablado ―, digo, uy, reprobado, ¡rayos! ―Tronó los labios e hizo una cara preocupada. Hinata siguió mirándolo con escepticismo pero luego sonrió y después lanzó una risita divertida ―¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes de la nada? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ―Elevó una comisura de sus labios.

―Eso creo ―Asintió, levantándose ―. Ha sido divertido, Hokage-sama, pero tengo que irme a casa ahora ―Fue a la puerta y observó que afuera ya era de noche.

―Hinata ―La llamó desde la puerta. La Hyūga se detuvo en mitad del camino hacia la salida y se giró para verlo. El viento movió ligeramente sus largos cabellos y a Kakashi se le figuró ver un ángel en Konoha. Se quedó viéndola embelesado, olvidando lo que iba a decirle ―, yo…

―¿Usted? ―Arqueó una ceja, confundida, pero Kakashi no hablaba nada ―. Hace frío, Hokage-sama.

―Uhm, sí… entonces tal vez deberías quedarte aquí.

―Gracias, pero realmente tengo que ir a casa. Buenas noches, nos veremos mañana en el trabajo ―prometió con una sonrisa gentil y volvió a su camino.

Kakashi se quedó observando cómo se alejaba. Se tocó el pecho, en el espacio donde estaba el corazón.

―¿Esto es estar enamorado? ―Su estómago rugió salvajemente ―. Nop, esto es estar muriendo de hambre ―Volvió adentro para resguardarse del frío y comer algo. Tan solo cerró la puerta y encontró a Koharu mirándolo fijamente con ojos un tanto misteriosos. La viejita dio un paso y Kakashi retrocedió ―. Oh-oh, esto se va a descontrolar. ¡No, Koharu-sama, no, no, no, no, shu, atrás, aléjese, ushale, no, no, no!

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**Mansión Hyūga. 10:34pm.**

Hinata se quitó los zapatos tranquilamente y pasó de puntitas por la recepción aunque pocos segundos después fue interceptada por Hiashi y Hanabi.

―¡Nee-chan! ―La abordó Hanabi ―. En la Academia andan diciendo que tú eres la novia del Hokage, ¿es cierto? ¡Porque te advierto que soy una hermana celosa!

―Cállate, Hanabi, no la espantes. Además, ¿tú que haces levantada a estas horas? ¡A dormir, señorita! ―La regañó Hiashi. La enana castaña se fue malhumorada hacia su habitación ―. ¿Cómo te fue hoy como la asistente del Rokudaime Hokage, querida hija?

Hinata sonrió de medio lado. Antes siempre llegaba cansada, frustrada, estresada y deseando no trabajar en la torre Hokage como asistente de Kakashi, pero ahora después de tantos meses y meses de locuras, aventuras, risas, mini-infartos y preocupaciones… finalmente se había acostumbrado al ritmo tan ajetreado de su trabajo. Finalmente se había acostumbrado a las locuras de Kakashi Hatake, el Hokage.

―Me fue excelente, padre.

"_Cielos, creo que estoy loca"_, pensó mientras se reía internamente.

―Hinata, cariño, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―Claro, papá.

―Humm… ¿estás enamorada del Hokage?

Hinata se quedó inexpresiva, luego entreabrió la boca sin saber qué contestar y después empezó a sonrojarse súbitamente volteando a todos lados sin saber para donde huir mientras su padre la observaba con el Byakugan puesto.

―Está bien, está bien, ya entendí ―Hiashi hizo un puño con su mano y lo bajó en señal de victoria, sonriendo alegremente ―. Hinata… ¡fighting! ―Le deseó a su hija palmeándole un hombro mientras se iba con una sonrisa de oreja ―. ¡Sí, sí, sí señor! ¡El clan Hyūga por encima de todos los clanes impuros! ―Festejaba alejándose mientras Hinata solo hacía los ojos hacia atrás y luego caía desmayada.

¿Es que no podía tener aunque sea solo un día normal?

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**Anexos.**

"Querido y honorable Rokudaime Hokage:

A pesar de ser un bueno para nada, de tener una administración turbia y oscura (llegadas tarde, salidas temprano, despidos injustificados, despilfarros en libros de dudosa procedencia, acoso visual a Hinata Hyūga, fuerte acoso sexual a Kotetsu Hagane, según denuncia de él mismo y… consumo de alcohol forzado a personas sin su consentimiento) hemos de notificarle que pese a todas nuestras previsiones usted ha superado la prueba de control, comportamiento, transparencia y responsabilidad Hokage. Disfrútelo tanto como pueda, holgazán.

Atentamente

El consejo de ancianos de Konoha (Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado)

PD: Sabemos perfectamente que no querías pasar esta prueba, ¡por eso pasaste, bastardo mal viviente! ¡En tu cara, gusano asqueroso! ¡Jajajaja y ja! Te descontaremos tu sueldo mensual por la gran resaca que nos dejaste con tu estúpido pavo del demonio. Maldito seas, Kakashi, maldito seas."

Kakashi gruñó fastidiado y metió la carta de la notificación al horno para que se quemara COMO EL INFIERNO. Esos viejos eran diabólicos. Seguiría fungiendo como Hokage por algunos meses más. ¡Qué cansancio!

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer! Y si dejas un review sabes que te amo y te contesto por MP ;) Y si no dejas review Koharu y Homura irán borrachos a jalarte los pies en la noche. **

**¡Estoy por terminar el fic! Esto cuenta como el antepenúltimo capítulo. Gracias de corazón por leer, dejar comentario, agregar a favs y follows. Cualquier duda, opinión, corrección son bien recibidas. **

**Gracias personas mágicas, bellas, sexys que me dejan reviews:**

**Invader Zam Rei Chan**

**inusatiga**

**simazame **

**Tsuki-shin: **Hola, Tsuki ;) Gracias por leer y comentar bella. ¡Me alegra saber que te divirtió tanto el capítulo anterior! Gracias por apostar por Hinata, cuando leas esto seguramente ya sabrás el resultado del examen ;) Ciao, linda.

**hina hyu: **Holi, hina :D ¡Gracias por leer y dejar review! Sí, pobrecito Guy, ya se vengará en algún momento -_- jaja. Te debo el que Kakashi se deje de juegos y vaya enserio por Hinata. Cuídate mucho, corazón.

**KattytoNebel**

**lavida134**

**Marleen (Capítulo 2):** ¡Hello! Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic :) Te estaré dejando tus contestaciones en las actualizaciones, por si quieres seguir dejando un comentario. ¡Gracias por leer!

**MikaSyo**

**Hinatahina**

**GuestDic31: **¡Holi! Gracias por comentar y leer. Te lo agradezco mucho. Te debo el ramen, jaja. Cuídate mucho.

**Tobi Uchiha-chan**

**spookygolin **

_**07 enero 2017.**_

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	13. Adiós Hokage

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La asistente de Rokudaime Hokage**

**Capítulo 13. Adiós Hokage**

* * *

**H**inata parpadeó un par de veces, confundida, mientras mantenía alzaba la mano frente a su rostro, mirando y mirando el anillo dorado que tenía en su dedo anular. ¿Realmente había pasado? ¿Realmente tenía un anillo de compromiso obsequiado por el mismísimo Rokudaime Hokage? ¿Ella, Hinata Hyūga, se convertiría en la esposa de Kakashi Hatake?

―¡Rosas blancas, Ino! ¡No me importa lo que cuesten y no, no quiero camelias para adornar, solo rosas! ¡No me importa si están de moda las camelias, quiero lo mejor para mi hija! ¡Oigame bien, Yamanaka, quiero rosas blancas no beiges! ¡Necesito que entienda la diferencia entre blanco y beige!... ¡No estoy seguro de que sepa la diferencia! ―Hiashi hablaba frenético, caminando por un lado de Hinata mientras mantenía una discusión telefónica con la señorita Yamanaka; encargada de la florería.

―¡Yo no quiero que mi neesan se case! ―Refunfuñaba Hanabi caminando detrás de su padre, intentando convencerlo de que había mejores prospectos, fallando estrepitosamente.

Hinata seguía mirando su anillo de compromiso mientras pasaban de ella. De repente abrió la boca, como espantada, dándose cuenta de los hechos. ¡Realmente iba ser la esposa del Rokudaime Hokage! ¡¿EN QUÉ DIANTRES SE HABÍA METIDO?!

―Oh, por Dios… ¡Auxilio! ―gritó aterrada, comenzando a temblar como una gelatina.

¡¿Cómo fue que llegó a estar comprometida con ese Hokage loco?!

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**Hace unos días. **

Los años habían pasado en Konoha como el viento que levanta la arena vieja y la reemplaza por una nueva. Gran parte de sus amigos se habían casado y eran padres responsables. Únicamente ella y TenTen no tenían compromiso alguno con algún chico. Hinata a veces se sentía un poco estresada ante el hecho de no tener novio y tener que invitar al Hokage para que la acompañase a las bodas de sus amigos. Aquello se había vuelto casi una rutina. La gente sabía perfectamente que ellos aparecerían en la mesa de solteros donde comúnmente eran molestados por los demás arguyendo que ese par no debería estar en esa mesa, provocando los sonrojos y casi desmayos de Hinata.

Aquella mañana se levantó muy temprano y se miró al espejo con cierta duda, tomando su largo cabello entre sus dedos. Decidió que era hora de un cambio y empezó a recortarlo con cuidado hasta dejárselo unos pocos centímetros antes de los hombros. Le gustó el corte, le pareció fresco y práctico. Con una sonrisa enmarcada y el atuendo conformado por una blusa blanca, un short negro y unas elegantes botas ninja se dirigió hacia el edificio Hokage.

―¡Hinata! ―gritó Kakashi al verla entrar en la oficina con su nuevo corte de cabello ―. ¿Qué pasó con tu cabello?

―Uhm, supuse que sería bueno un cambio así que lo corté. ―musitó tranquilamente mientras empezaba a ordenar los pergaminos revueltos que estaban en el escritorio del Hokage. Aquella rutina era de todos los días ante lo desordenado que era Kakashi. Ella se había acostumbrado a todo eso y le hacía feliz su trabajo. A veces se ponía interesante con las bromas de Kakashi y la logística de las misiones ninja.

―No puede ser ―Negó decepcionado ―. ¿Qué será mañana? ¿Un tatuaje? ¿Rapada? ―La regañó. Hinata solo le dio una sonrisa cálida en señal de que no exagerara las cosas.

Aquél día no era como los otros. Después de tantos años sirviendo como asistente del Rokudaime Hokage, finalmente los días se habían agotado y esa mañana precisamente sería la última. Todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar y ese era el caso del mandato del Rokudaime Hokage. Los días de gobierno de Kakashi Hatake estaban contados y era raro pero él no estaba disfrutándolo. Él se había levantado de la cama con una exultante pesadez y mal humor. No quiso desayunar ni saludar a sus perros. Parecía que estaba en sus días, como una auténtica mujer. Caminó por las calles de Konoha con su uniforme estándar de jōnin que tenía agregado un chaleco especial que lo identificaba como Hokage. Ésta adhesión se la había mandado hacer Hinata con el sastre en vista de que Kakashi siempre se negó a usar el uniforme normal de Hokage. Los aldeanos lo saludaban amablemente y él podía jurar que sus caras alegres se debían al próximo gobierno de Naruto Uzumaki como Nanadaime Hokage. Encontraba aquello estresante, y le estresaba que le estresara. Es decir, él siempre vivió zafándose de sus responsabilidades como Hokage, intentando que lo despidieran por todos los medios posibles, y ahora que por fin le iban a quitar de ese engorroso puesto… estaba triste. Sí. Se sentía del asco que las personas estuvieran emocionadas por el hecho de que él se iba y en su lugar quedaba el reconocido héroe de Konoha.

Para su sorpresa Kotetsu llegó ese último día, justificando que ya le habían pagado la última quincena así que estaba bien trabajar en ese día. Junto a Hinata empezó a recoger las cosas de la oficina de Kakashi; guardando y tirando la documentación necesaria e innecesaria. Hinata y Kotetsu se limitaron a seguir trabajando. Ellos tampoco estaban de muchos ánimos ese día. Tal parecía que solo en la oficina el júbilo no existía. Además, quisieran o no, se habían divertido mucho con Kakashi siendo su Hokage así que lo extrañarían, con sus bromas pesadas, sus travesuras, aventuras y locuras, con sus chistes malos y sus sonrisitas de "yo no fui".

Era el último día en la oficina del Hokage y los tres lo sabían.

―¿Cuándo es su examen de ascenso a Jōnin? ―Les preguntó Kakashi de repente, mirándolos atentamente y con seriedad, como pocas veces.

―En dos semanas. ―respondió Kotetsu.

―¿Nerviosos?

―Bastante. ―confesó la Hyūga.

―Está bien, creo que esta jubilación me viene bien ―Intentó sonar despreocupado ―. Así podré entrenarlos cuando termine mi mandato.

Ambos chunin se quedaron en silencio, mirando al Hokage sorprendidos.

―Gracias, Hokage-sama. Sería un gran honor que nos entrene. ―Hinata dio una reverencia leve.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir. La oficina estaba limpia y ordenada, ya no había nada más qué hacer. Era el último día de trabajo. Ese día saldrían temprano para la ceremonia de sucesión de Naruto como nuevo Hokage. A las tres de la tarde todo se acababa. Y ya era la hora.

―Le daremos su espacio, Hokage-sama. ―Anunció Hinata terminando de guardar todas las cajas. La oficina estaba libre para ser ocupada por otro Hokage.

Kakashi se quedó solo en ese cuarto, recordando los momentos vividos, como cuando Hinata se arrodilló para limpiar y le pidió disculpas, y él le dijo que no hiciera eso, cuando llegaron Kotetsu y la loca de Kato; quien afortunadamente ya se había ido. Remembró también el día que tocó la vacunación de animalitos de compañía y el día de cazafantasmas donde casi murieron siendo poseídos.

Salió de la oficina y en el pasillo recordó cuando Buru atacó a Genma y Hinata estaba asustada. Bajó las escaleras con melancolía cuando se encontró a Hinata y Kotetsu en la salida, platicando y sonriendo entre ellos como buenos camaradas, esperándolo. Ellos lo vieron y sonrieron para él. Kakashi devolvió el gesto bajo su máscara. Allá a lo lejos, aquellos dos le recordaban a Obito y Rin y se preguntó si ellos eran sus nuevos camaradas, su equipo. El peliplateado fue hasta ellos y empezaron a caminar juntos.

―Les invito takoyaki, ramen, sushi o lo que sea. ―Ofreció Kakashi de aparente buen humor.

―¿Es una broma? ―Hinata elevó una ceja, mirándolo con duda.

―Hoy no hay bromas, _amigos_.

―Ya en serio, Hokage-sama ―pidió Hinata, incrédula hasta la última célula.

―Es en serio, Hinata.

―No, pero ya enserio…

―¡Que es verdad que les invito los tacos, caramba contigo Hinata! ¡No te dejas ayudar!

Hinata se disculpó con una sonrisita inocente y continuaron caminando hasta llegar a Ichiraku para pedir la comida. Platicaron de cosas triviales como el clima, el próximo examen de ascenso a jōnin para Kotetsu y Hinata, hablaban de quiénes posiblemente iban a ser los examinadores, etcétera. La comida pronto se acabó, milagrosamente Kakashi pagó la cuenta sin bromas ni trucos y luego salieron de la tiendita.

―Hasta mañana, Hokage-sama. ―Se despidieron Kotetsu y Hinata al unísono, como todos los días, a pesar de saber que mañana no volverían a verse, que no volverían a hablarse como en el trabajo, que posiblemente la próxima vez que se encontraran por la calle tal vez solo se dirigirían un asentimiento de cabeza a lo lejos y luego seguirían con su camino.

―Hasta mañana, Hinata, Kotetsu. ―dijo Kakashi con voz soñolienta y finalmente añadió algo que nunca había dicho y que sus asistentes no se esperaban ―. Buen trabajo, chicos. ―musitó dándose la vuelta, dejándolos atrás. Regresó melancólico a su viejo departamento de soltero.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**E**ra un nuevo día en Konoha. El Rokudaime Hokage se iría para darle paso al Nanadaime Hokage.

La ceremonia de sucesión ocurrió una hora después de la despedida del personal del Sexto. Los aldeanos estaban reunidos en torno a Naruto quien recibiría por fin el puesto como el Séptimo. El rubio sonreía como un verdadero sol. Finalmente su sueño se estaba cumpliendo, ser hokage y hacer que todos le respetaran.

Hinata con su cabello corto y sus ropas especiales para la ocasión felicitó a Naruto y éste le dio un gran abrazo que sorprendió a la peliazul. Posteriormente los demás amigos se unieron a la fiesta y felicitaron al nuevo Hokage de Konoha. El júbilo de los aldeanos no se hizo esperar y pronto el lugar se vio envuelto en aplausos, risas y festejos. Hinata sonreía feliz y a lo lejos observó una mata gris que se alejaba de la multitud. Se sintió mal de estar disfrutando de un evento que al parecer a su jefe no le hacía gracia.

Entretanto, Kakashi era testigo del júbilo con que recibían a su nuevo Hokagito, al parecer ya nadie lo necesitaba. Dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos y empezó a retirarse de ese lugar congregado. Se alejó considerablemente hasta que la multitud se oía lejana, pero de pronto escuchó unos pasos tras él. Kakashi curioso se dio vuelta y descubrió a quien lo seguía.

―Hinata, ¿qué haces? Deberías estar en la fiesta con tus amigos.

Ella pareció desconcertada. Él no parecía estar de buen humor, le había contestado con un deje de amargura y tintes de tristeza.

―¡Oh, sí! No me había dado cuenta que lo seguía, debe ser la costumbre de ser su asistente, lo siento ―dijo apenada, con una sonrisita nerviosa ―. Entonces… supongo que deberíamos despedirnos, Hokage-sama.

Ella avanzó hacia él con los brazos tímidamente extendidos. ¡Iba a abrazarlo! Kakashi se quedó inmóvil y luego sintió que Hinata lo abrazaba un segundo.

―Bien, ahora ve con tus amigos. ―Le ordenó el mayor y siguió caminando pero continuó escuchando pasos tras él ―¿Hinata?

―Hola, Kakashi-sensei. ―saludó con su característico tono cantarín.

―¿Ahora qué haces? ―dijo confundido y un tanto hermético, frunciendo levemente el ceño ―. Ya basta, no estoy de humor para bromas. Quiero estar solo.

―Yo solo me despedía de Hokage-sama, ahora le digo "hola" a Kakashi-sensei.

El peliplata se quedó ofuscado y luego lentamente elevó una comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa secreta, relajando sus facciones.

―Mi vida sería un poco aburrida sin usted. ― Hinata le ofreció la mano gentilmente.

―Tantas bromas te han hecho masoquista, querida ―Se rió ligeramente, con cierta burla y al mismo tiempo aliviado de que ella aun lo quisiera en su vida ―. De acuerdo, no me culpes si quedas traumada de por vida ―Tomó su mano suavemente, sintiendo lo tersa que tenía la piel.

―Ay, Kakashi-sensei, ¿pero qué broma podría hacerme que no me haya hecho antes? ―sonrió confiada en sí misma. Confiada en que ya realmente no podía haber otra jugarreta de Kakashi que ella no se supiera ya.

"_Jajaja, pobrecita, el que ríe al último… ¡ríe mejor!"_, pensó Kakashi maléficamente dentro de su fuero interno, después de todo… ¡Era Kakashi!

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**E**ran las cuatro y media de la madrugada cuando el teléfono de su habitación comenzó a sonar como loco. Hinata; desvelada por la fiesta de su amigo Kiba, entreabrió los ojos como una auténtica zombie y de manera autómata tomó el teléfono para acercarlo a su oído y contestar acostada.

―Residencia Senju, digo Uchiha, per… perdón, residencia Hyūga ―exclamó totalmente modorra, volviendo a cerrar sus orbes lilas.

―¿Senju? ¿Uchiha? Explícame en este momento con qué estabas soñando, Hinata Hyūga. ―Una voz altamente celosa le contestó.

―¿Hokage-sama?

―Kakashi-sensei ―La corrigió enseguida ―, recuerda que hace meses los viejos del concejo me patearon para poner a Naruto de Hokage. Pero no me cambies de tema, ¡dime por qué estabas soñando con los Senju y los Uchiha! No estarás pensando en Itachi, ¿verdad? ¡¿verdad?! ¡Hinata él está muerto, yo estoy vivo, un vivo es mejor partido que un muerto! ―Se apresuró a recitarle sus ventajas con desesperación.

―¿Qué? ―Se extrañó de las habladurías raras de Kakashi.

―Nada, me extralimité ―Se rió ligeramente, volviendo a tener un tono jovial y tranquilo ―, ¿en qué estábamos? Ah sí. Te hablé porque tengo algo importante qué decirte.

―Dígame… ―Ella lo oía sencillamente, sin ponerle mucha atención pues estaba como con cinco kilos de sueño en la cabeza y como con siete de carne asada en el estómago.

―Hinata, cuando la soda que te tomaste estalló porque estaba muy agitada y te manchó toda la blusa… bien, yo la agité. Lo acepto. Em… pero no quería que la blusa se te transparentara, eso fue suerte.

―¡¿QUE?! ―Despertó de golpe al escuchar la confesión.

―No te creas, era broma. Pasemos a la siguiente confesión.

―Hokage-sama… digo, Kakashi-sensei, son casi las cinco de la madrugada ―musitó con el ceño fruncido por tanta flojera, y porque no podía abrir del todo sus ojos hinchados ―, ¿no podría hablarme más tarde? Tengo demasiado sueño.

―Hinata, ¿fuiste a una fiesta? ¿por qué estás desvelada? Si no te hablo a esta hora, ¿entonces cuando? Me paso todo el día dormido y despierto de noche. Es la hora perfecta para platicar. Es la hora en que cofcoflosnovioscofcof platican.

―¿Qué? No le entendí.

―Uhm, nada, nada. ¿Cómo van las cosas por la residencia Hyūga?

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Era enserio que estaba teniendo esa conversación a altas horas por teléfono con su antiguo jefe? ¡Que le dieran un chidorazo porque se estaba muriendo de sueño!

―Bien.

―Define bien.

"_Dios, dame paciencia con este hombre"_, pensó Hinata.

―Pues hemos hecho ceremonias del té, pronto será el cumpleaños de… ―Bostezó sonoramente a través del auricular.

―Ah, perdón por molestarte con mi amistad. ―declaró ofendido.

―No me molesta, Kakashi-sensei. Es solo que yo normalmente duermo a esta hora. ―dijo lo más amable que pudo.

―¿Sabes? No es que yo no tenga amigos ni que ya no salga a fiestas, sí me invitan para que te lo sepas… ahm, pero de eso no quería hablarte. Lo que yo quería decirte es que… Hinata, los chicos te extrañan, mis lindos y adorables perritos. ¿Crees que puedas darte una vuelta para verlos?

―Claro, cuando usted quiera.

―¿Qué te parece mañana?

―Sí, está bien.

―¿A las cinco de la tarde?

―Sí, seguro.

―¿Puedes traer un postre para nosotros?

―Sí, claro que sí. ―Empezaba a pestañear.

―¿Y de paso puedes ser mi esposa?

―Sí, está muy bien.

―Bueno, nos vemos mañana. ―Colgó rápido.

―Sí, claro que sí, está muy bien… ¡ESPERE!

Abrió los ojos como platos y se dispuso a marcar el número telefónico del ex Hokage pero el muy chistosito no le contestó las llamadas. El sueño desapareció del cuerpo de Hinata en un santiamén, dejándola en vela por el resto de la noche y una terrible aprehensión.

¡LE HABÍA DICHO QUE SÍ!

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

―Felicidades, mi querida hija. ―Tan pronto como salió de su habitación por la mañana para tomar el desayuno en la cocina, Hiashi le dio un pequeño abrazo mientras sonreía casi de oreja a oreja. Hinata no entendía por qué tanto buen humor. Tampoco entendía por qué el pasillo estaba lleno de adornos bonitos color blanco. Cuando llegó a la sala miró con terror que Kakashi Hatake estaba vestido con un traje muy tradicional, el cabello bien peinado y sus ojos negros la miraban con sumo amor. Tras él Hanabi miraba a todos con ojos de diabla enfurecida y a su lado se puso Hiashi quien de pronto comenzó a llorar emocionado; como una madre, tomando un pañuelo para limpiarse los ojos.

Hinata lo comprendió todo cuando Kakashi se puso de rodillas frente a ella y le enseñó una cajita de terciopelo blanco con un fino anillo dorado en el interior, mostrándoselo cuidadosamente.

―¡Oh, cielo santo! ―La pelinegra se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de suma sorpresa. ¡Estaban pidiendo su mano en santo matrimonio! ¡¿Pero qué rayos y centellas?! ¡Encima su propio padre lloraba cual miss universo que gana el premio de belleza y su hermanita sacaba un kunai mirando fijamente la espalda de Kakashi, preparándose para jugar tiro al blanco mortal!

―Hinata Hyūga, mi luna de media noche, mi rayo de luz entre la oscuridad, mi conejita favorita, ¿quieres ser valiente ante la vida y convertirte en mi esposa? Di que sí y te daré el mundo. Di que no y ya sabes lo terco que puedo ser, linda. ―dijo lo último en susurro para que solo Hinata lo escuchara, luego sonrió más inocente que un propio recién nacido.

A lo lejos Hiashi le decía que dijera que sí, Hanabi hacía señales de cortarle el cuello a alguien, y los demás miembros del clan solo observaban la escena con curiosidad y sorpresa.

Los ojos de Hinata miraron a Kakashi. Éste se dejó de bromas y la miró seriamente, esa mirada tan firme que a Hinata muchas veces le inspiró confianza, esos ojos que solo poseían los héroes no tan conocidos; los verdaderos héroes.

―Hinata, dejando las bromas a un lado por un instante en mi vida, déjame decirte cuándo me enamoré de ti ―Aquél cambio tan repentino de actitud sorprendió a Hinata ―. Yo te miré desde los exámenes chunin, cuando intercedí por ti. Yo te aprecié cuando te hiciste amiga de mis alumnos y cuando decidiste aceptar el reto de ser mi asistente. Yo te quise cuando me di cuenta de que por más bobadas que yo hacía, tú siempre estabas ahí para limpiar mis destrozos, y para cuidarme. Yo te amé la noche que me levantaste cuando nadie lo hizo, sé que recuerdas a qué me refiero, a "mi fiesta de cumpleaños" ―sonrió de medio lado al momento en que estiraba su máscara negra hacia abajo, mostrándole su rostro una vez más con todo y su "verruga"; como le había nombrado Hinata a su lunar ―. Hinata, yo te quiero. Hinata, yo te amo.

Las comisuras de sus lindos labios rosas se curvaron hacia arriba sin poder evitarlo, formando una cálida sonrisa para Kakashi. El anillo dorado estaba ahí frente a ella, solo tenía que poner la mano. Tímidamente lo hizo. Desde hace mucho tiempo lo sabía pero se había negado a aceptarlo; realmente quería a ese loco en su vida. Kakashi se sorprendió sinceramente cuando ella le ofreció su mano para dejarse colocar el anillo en su dedo anular con delicadeza, formando así un compromiso.

Admiró su mano blanca frente a sus ojos. Sonreía felizmente, una extraña mezcla de sorpresa y diversión. Sí, diversión. Porque definitivamente todo lo que conllevara Kakashi iba de la mano con la diversión y la locura. Estaba feliz de que él lo hubiera hecho.

¡Ya no tendría que sentarse en las mesas de los solteros!

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**H**inata parpadeó un par de veces, confundida, mientras mantenía alzaba la mano frente a su rostro, mirando y mirando una vez más el anillo dorado que tenía en su dedo anular, como queriendo comprobar que realmente estaba ahí ese lazo material entre Kakashi y ella.

―¡Rosas blancas, Ino! ¡No me importa lo que cuesten y no, no quiero camelias para adornar, solo rosas! ¡No me importa si están de moda las camelias, quiero lo mejor para mi hija! ¡Óigame bien, Yamanaka, quiero rosas blancas no beiges! ¡Necesito que entienda la diferencia entre blanco y beige!... ¡No estoy seguro de que sepa la diferencia! ―Hiashi hablaba frenético, caminando por un lado de Hinata mientras mantenía una discusión telefónica con la señorita Yamanaka; encargada de la florería, quien por cierto también se encargaba de mentarle la madre por teléfono al líder del clan Hyūga, remarcándole que sabía la diferencia entre blanco y beige desde que era un auténtico feto y que Hiashi no sabía nada de modas florales.

―¡Yo no quiero que mi neesan se case! ―Refunfuñaba Hanabi caminando detrás de su padre, intentando convencerlo de que había mejores prospectos, fallando estrepitosamente.

Hinata seguía mirando su anillo de compromiso mientras pasaban de ella. De repente abrió la boca, como espantada, fue como si de pronto hubiera despertado de un sueño, dándose cuenta de los hechos. ¡Realmente iba ser la esposa del Rokudaime Hokage! ¡¿EN QUÉ DIANTRES SE HABÍA METIDO?!

―Oh, por Dios… ¡Auxilio! ―gritó aterrada, comenzando a temblar como una gelatina.

¡¿Cómo fue que llegó a estar comprometida con ese Hokage loco?!

Kakashi apareció con un traje tradicional que le quedaba a la perfección, discretamente entreabierto para dejar entrever su fuerte pecho; seguramente estilización de él que siempre le gustaba hacerla sonrojar. Él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

―¿Lista para el gran paso, conejita? ―inquirió con buen humor. Su cara estaba descubierta, con su perfecto lunar. Ya no importaba que anduviera sin máscara, después de todo ya ninguna mujerzuela podía acercársele ahora que iba a estar oficialmente casado por la ley.

―Em… ―dudó, asustando a Kakashi que empalideció completamente casi al punto de volverse tan blanco como un papel, Hinata rió ligeramente ―, solo bromeo, Kakashi.

―¡Ah! Hinata, no me asustes así, podrías quebrar mi corazón en cuestión de segundos.

―¿Listo? ―preguntó Hinata al momento de casi entrar al recinto donde todos estaban reunidos para la ceremonia.

―¡Nunca he estado más listo para otra cosa! ―Rugió emocionado, haciendo reír a la hermosa mujer que lo tomaba del brazo ―, ¡estoy listo para que mi sexy asistente se convierta en mi esposa!

Las puertas se abrieron y ellos dieron un paso al mismo tiempo y con el mismo pie, en una perfecta sincronía, entrando a su propia boda con un par de sonrisas divertidas en sus rostros. Sus amigos los recibieron alegres al igual que los canes de Kakashi y Yuki; la perri-hija de Hinata.

Él ya no estaría solo. Ella había llegado.

Finalmente Hinata estaba preparada para deslindarse por completo del apodo de asistente para convertirse en la esposa del Rokudaime Hokage, para convertirse en _Hinata Hatake_. Kakashi la observó de reojo, la hermosa conejita lucía una hermosa sonrisa. Su lindo traje tradicional se amoldaba a su cuerpo, su cabello corto estaba radiante, el rostro de ella… lo más hermoso que había visto. Sus perfectos labios pronunciaron _Acepto_. Kakashi elevó la comisura izquierda de su boca en una sonrisa.

Realmente la amaba.

La amaba y ya tenía la travesura perfecta para en la noche.

¿Qué más se podía esperar de Kakashi Hatake?

* * *

**FIN.**

**Créditos:**

**Kakashi Hatake **(Finalmente dejó el puesto de Hokage. Se casó con Hinata el 27 de diciembre, tuvieron una hija llamada Kaede y los padrinos de bautizo fueron Gai y Sakura Haruno. Los Hatake hicieron un reglamento con apartado de castigos para quien osara salir con su pequeño retoño).

**Hinata Hyūga **(Finalmente descansó de su tormento como asistente pero le tocó ser la esposa de Kakashi… fruta vida).

**Kotetsu Hagane **(Sí quitó la demanda por acoso hacia Kakashi y al final tuvo un noviazgo con Kato. Se casaron y ahora su negocio es ser espiritistas y limpiar cada año las zonas Uchiha y Senju de entes paranormales).

**Genma Shiranui **(Irrumpió en la boda KakaHina con un "¡Yo me opongo!" pero Hiashi se encargó de él… y los ninken también. No volvió a acercarse a Hinata y de hecho se declaró KakaHina de corazón forever and ever. Ahora mantiene un club de citas para mujeres).

**Concejo de Konoha – **(Koharu-sama y Homura-sama, todavía tienen resaca y les encanta el pavo).

**Kato – No se sabe su nombre real. **(Es fanática del ocultismo y esoterismo, ha sido poseída varias veces por Itachi Uchiha, OMG)

**Tsunade-sama **(Sí tuvo a su bebé y nació bien, ahora tiene una hermosa familia junto al ex raikage; A-san. Ella aún le parte la madre a Kakashi de vez en cuando para no perder la costumbre).

**Hiashi Hyūga **(y su lema "El clan Hyūga por encima de todos los clanes impuros" tiene copyright. Cumplió uno de sus sueños y está feliz de tener a Kakashi como nuero).

**Hanabi Hyūga **(Todavía usa el teléfono de Konohapple. Descubrió a su cuñadito leyendo un tomo del Icha Icha y ahora lo chantajea para todo, sacándole plata, mucha plata).

**Yuki – La perrihija de Hinata **(Genma renunció a sus derechos como padre, cediéndoselos a Kakashi, ahora la perrita vive feliz con sus nuevos hermanos mayores).

**.O.**

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer! Y si dejas un comentario, ya sabes que te amo. **

**Gracias personas bonitas hermosas y sexys que me dejan un review:**

**simazame**

**Invader Zam Rei Chan**

**Silneleh**

**GuestEnero1**

**Adrit126**

**lavida134**

**KattytoNebel**

**Tobi Uchiha-chan**

**Tsuki-shin**

**Hime-Uchiha-Namikaze**

**Hinatahina**

**MikaSyo**

**Mafeer**

**Valerie Hyuga Senju**

* * *

**-o-**

**¡Muchas gracias por formar parte de este fanfic! Gracias por leerlo y comentarlo. Espero haberles traído ratos de diversión y sonrisas, que para eso era el fic. *Se pone de pie y les da una reverencia* ¡Hasta luego, personas hermosas y sexys! Nos leemos en otro KakaHina. Gracias totales.**

_**05 Enero 2017.**_

_**-o-**_

* * *

_Nos leemos en otra historia._


End file.
